El destino que nos une
by ambaraaa
Summary: La historia se ve desarrollando cunado Rin encuentra herido a un hombre, al querer ayudarlo sin darse cuenta se estaba involucrando en algo que no le convenía, pero su destino era volver a conocerse….
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un hombre extraño bajo la lluvia.**

En una noche oscura y tormentosa, en medio de una carretera un auto, común, se dirigía a la ciudad, era un lugar que no se asemejaba tanto a una ciudad pero tenía algunos edificios, la tormenta en el camino se volvía más fuerte haciendo que el auto parara en a un costado de la calle. Dentro del auto se encontraba una mujer de veinticuatro años, vestida muy bien para una entrevista de trabajo, pero se notaba muy triste en sus hermosos ojos marrones, acomodando su largo cabello marrón a un costado de ella para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

-al final, no lo conseguí ¡no importa! Volveré a conseguir otro, y esta vez lo lograre –mirando que fuerte era la tormenta no lograba ver nada, quedándose en medio de la noche en una carretera tan solo a unos pasos cerca de su casa.- esta lluvia me da un poco de miedo, al menos no hay rayos

En eso la tormenta comenzó a empeorar y el viento llevaba las hojas de los árboles, al notarlo las luces de los rayos empezaban a notarse dándole un poco de miedo al estar sola, al desviar la mirada un rayo suena iluminando la parte de afuera. En eso un hombre caminaba en medio de la lluvia y tan solo con unos pantalones sin ninguna camisa, al notarlo él tenía heridas en la cara y en el pecho que todavía sangraban.

-¡que! –Saliendo rápidamente del auto ella se acerca rápidamente, el hombre cae al suelo desmayado, comprendiendo por las heridas que tenía en la espalda.- ¿estás bien? Por favor responde, te ayudare

Llevándolo a su auto ella pone en marcha su auto para curar rápidamente a aquel hombre, preguntándose que le habría pasado para tener esas heridas en la espalda, y el cómo estaba en medio de una carretera vacía donde no se notaba nadie, muchas preguntas surgieron al verlo herido de esa forma.

La joven que había llevado a esa persona a su casa teniendolo en un cuarto para huéspedes, ya vendado y seco para que no se resfriara después de andar en la lluvia con esas heridas, colocándole un paño húmedo en su frente, ya que tenía algo de fiebre. El joven tenía unos largos cabellos plateados, suaves por lo que se veia que a ella le parecía demasiado extraño que un hombre tuviera ese estilo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? –como era de noche y ella no había cenado nada, su estómago comenzó a demandarle comida, sonriendo se levanta del suelo caminando afuera de la habitación para preparar la cena.- espero que te levantes pronto

Al cerrar la puerta corrediza el joven empieza a tomar conciencia, abriendo lentamente los ojos se encuentra en una casa, al sentarse en la cama notaba las vendas que cubría sus heridas, escuchando con claridad que alguien más estaba en el lugar. Levantándose de esa cama él se dirigía hacia el ruido que escuchaba, notando que no era una casa tan grande, con sus pisos de madera y sus paredes decoradas con cuadros, al parecer no lograba ver muy bien donde estaba por la falta de sueño que tenía. Al llegar, corre una puerta encontrándose con una persona que al parecer cocinaba, su cabello realmente largo y un vestido simple de color rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas blancas.

-¿tú fuiste la que me salvo? –ella al escuchar la voz de un hombre se asusta, dejando caer un vaso de vidrio al suelo.

-¡despertaste! –al verlo él estaba parado en la puerta mirándola fijamente, por alguna razón ella se pegaba demasiado a la mesa del miedo.- te encontré herido en la carretera ¿Qué querías? No podía dejarte en ese lugar con esta lluvia

-dime tu nombre

-b-bueno me llamo Masahiro Rin, y esta es mi casa –Rin no comprendía por que no se movía de aquel lugar, estando con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, dejando caer su cabello plateado a un costado, mostrando un bien formado torso.- podrías decirme ¿Por qué estabas en un lugar así? Estabas herido y….

-no recuerdo nada, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba caminando sin rumbo. No logro recordar nada de mi pasado

-tienes amnesia. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sesshomaru, es lo único que recuerdo –ella empezaba a dudar pero no parecía que le estuviera mintiendo, cuando lo estaba vendando no había encontrado ninguna herida en su cabeza.- te agradezco que me ayudes

-¡no tienes por qué! Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras –acercándose lo toma de los hombros con una gran sonrisa, empujándolo de nuevo al cuarto para que descansara.- tienes que descansar, te llevare la cena debes tener hambre

-en realidad no tengo

-¡claro que sí! Caminaste en esa lluvia, perdiste mucha sangre, ¡necesitas energía para mañana! –sonriéndole ampliamente, Sesshomaru la miraba sin expresión alguna.

Sin responderle Rin se marcha para luego dejándolo solo, pareciéndole demasiado extraño que no recuerde nada, estando decidida a ayudarlo ya que desde hacía tiempo no hablaba con nadie en aquella ciudad.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Rin despierta con el sol en su rostro, sin ánimos de levantarse nuevamente de su cama, como era fin de semana Rin quería descansar para otra entrevista de trabajo, cubriéndose con las sábanas para no levantarse después de una noche tormentosa. Al volver a cerrar los ojos ella recuerda a su huésped que de seguro esperaba su desayuno, sin tener ningún amigo en esa ciudad Rin se levanta cambiándose rápidamente, colocándose un pantalón de mezclillas y una camiseta de color rosa sale corriendo de su habitación para preparar el desayuno.

En eso para despertar a Sesshomaru toca la puerta para saludarlo con una amplia sonrisa, trayendo consigo un par de vendas para cambiarle, suponiendo que tendría sangre por lo del día anterior, volviendo a tocar la puerta no recibe respuesta de él.

-eh… Sesshomaru, traje vendas necesito que abras la puerta

-pasa

-bien –al abrir la puerta él se encontraba despierto sentado en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, mientras el viento le acariciaba el cabello.- ¡sal de ese lugar, no tienes conciencia de que podrías enfermarte! –acercándose a Sesshomaru le toma de la mano, recibiendo una mirada inexpresiva de parte de él, Rin lo jalaba hacia ella para que saliera de ese lugar.

-cálmate, estoy mejor

-pero…. No importa. Ven, te cambiare las vendas –sentándolo en la cama Rin tomaba la medicina y las vendas para curarlo, pero Sesshomaru no le prestaba atención a lo que hacía.

Al quitarle las vendas Rin abren bien grandes sus ojos sin poder creerlo, Sesshomaru al notar que ella estaba así la mira con algo de extrañeza, no le parecía extraño que ella se sorprendía de que sus heridas estuvieran curadas por completo, aún más que ni una marca se notaba. Dejando las vendas a un lado no podía creer que una persona normal sanara con tal rapidez, atónita de no poder creer que algo así sucediera, lo golpea con una almohada en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

-no se

-¡como que no lo sabes, nadie puede curarse tan rápido!

-solo es así, no molestes –Sesshomaru se levanta de la cama caminando fuera del cuarto, Rin lo sigue sin saber que haría.- me duchare si no te molesta

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de persona sana tan rápido?!

-digamos que soy diferente

-¡explícame! No entiendo, ¿Cómo hiciste?

-ya te he dicho que no moleste. No quiero contestar eso. Ni yo mismo se porque

-¿Quién eres?

-tonta, déjame en paz –cerrando fuertemente la puerta del baño, deja a Rin con inquietud de que era lo que pasaba.

-eso me pasa por aceptar personas extrañas, ¡ah creo que mi padre tenía razón! No hay que confiar en los extraños…. Mejor preparare el desayuno

* * *

Mucho más lejos de donde se encontraba aquella ciudad, alejado de todo, se ubicaba un bosque inmenso que no le permitía el paso a las personas por ser peligroso, más adentro de aquel bosque se encontraba un edificio más parecido a una prisión. El lugar de color gris oscuro no resaltaba entre lo verde del lugar, y fácilmente no se notaba por ser bajo, de solamente un piso, con un muro, no tan alto, pero igualmente reforzado para que nadie saliera sin autorización. El hombre a cargo de ese lugar de nombre Naraku, un hombre que estaba encargado de espíritus malvados que seguían vivos, estando a cargo de esconderlos de la sociedad para evitar que ellos destruyeran la ciudad con aquellos poderes demoniacos, pero sin que lo supiera nadie del gobierno que estaba manejando ese lugar a su modo y como se le antojaba.

En aquel lugar al hombre llamado Naraku le encantaba experimentar con aquellos espíritus, quería probar que tan fuertes eran para aguantar el dolor y cuál era su promedio de vida, manteniendo a esos demonios encerrados debajo de aquel edificio, para que nadie escuchara. En lo generar los demonios que tenían formas extrañas experimentaban su fuerza, pero a lo que tenían forma humana los mantenía encadenados sin tener posibilidad de moverse, porque según Naraku era unos de los más peligrosos.

-¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡El demonio perro ha escapado! –se repetía varias veces en un altavoz, las personas que estaban en el lugar comienzan correr desesperados.

-¡Naraku-sama! –un hombre vestido de guardia entra a una oficina, dirigiéndose al hombre frente de una ventana que miraba el bosque.

-escapo, el hijo de ese perro

-sí, el mayor de ellos

-¿Qué hacen parados ahí? Elimínenlo, si llega a pasar otra vez no se los perdonare

-¡de acuerdo Naraku-sama! pero es uno de los más poderosos que hemos tenido, es imposible matarlo

-descubran la forma. Pero me gustaría tenerlo de nuevo aquí, es un buen conejillo de indias

-como diga Naraku-sama

-traigan a ese perro, atrápenlo cuanto antes –el guardia hace una reverencia, pero antes de salir por la puerta Naraku vuelve a hablar.- usemos a Inuyasha

-pero ¡Inuyasha matara a todos! No le gusta seguir las órdenes, si le mentimos…

-colóquenle un collar, una descarga eléctrica puede matarlo ¿no?

-no creo. Pero lo intentaremos

**Hola que bueno volver a subier una de las historias que tantas veces cambio y borro jajaja **

**bueno esta es una nueva y erpero que la disfruten !gracias por su tiempo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Escape.**

Después de dos días de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo con un hombre, Rin comenzaba a agradarle demasiado Sesshomaru, le gustaba hablar con él todo el tiempo y contarle cualquier historia que se le ocurría, pero siempre se quedaba con las ansias de saber de Sesshomaru ya que vivían los dos junto al menos quería saber algo pero dada su condición le era imposible. Antes de dejarlo quedar en su casa Rin le presta ropa de su padre para llevarlo a un hospital, para luego recibir que tenía algo demasiado extraño que una persona normal nunca tendría, aquellos estudios dejaron confundido al doctor, lo bueno era que muy pronto Sesshomaru recuperaría la memoria.

En una mañana cualquiera Rin despertaba con vagancia, usualmente despertaba por los rayos del sol que le daban justo en su cara, pero esta vez era diferente, escuchando varios ruidos provenientes de la parte de afuera de su habitación. Levantándose al escuchar algo como un fuerte golpe en la pared alertándose sale de la habitación teniendo miedo de que fuera un ladrón, pasando frente de la puerta del cuarto de Sesshomaru, se detiene mirando la puerta.

-creo que los ruidos eran mi imaginación

Soltando un largo suspiro Rin se tranquiliza que no fuera nada grabe, en eso la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru se abre asustándola un poco, él estaba apoyado en el umbral del puerto con su torso desnudo, haciendo que Rin desviara la mirada rápidamente.

-¡me asustaste!

-haces demasiado ruido. ¿Qué haces despierta? Por lo general despiertas tarde –tratando de no verlo Rin miraba hacia otro lado, dándole igual a él.

-que acaso ¿no escuchaste los ruidos?

-los escuche, fui yo –Rin lo mira sorprendida, esos ruidos parecían como si lo estuvieran atacando en su propia habitación, mirándolo a los ojos notaba un tanto de dolor, seguramente eran sus recuerdos que regresaban a él.

-no importa…. Volveré a dormir. ¡Estoy cansada!

-de acuerdo –dándose vuelta le cierra la puerta rápidamente, Rin notaba que siempre era de ese modo y la gran mayoría de las veces la ignoraba por completo, empezando a molestarle que todas las veces sucediera, quería ayudarlo para que recuperara otra vez sus recuerdos.

-buenas noches (_¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Quiero que me hable, y que no me ignoré, quiero ayudarlo_) ¡te ayudare Sesshomaru!

-esto no te incumbe

-¡claro que sí! ¡Idiota no quieras hacer todo tu solo!

-la idiota aquí, eres tu

-Sesshomaru idiota –caminando nuevamente a su habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta, no estaba contenta con esa actitud pero le hacía mal estar de esa manera con él, después de todo quería ayudarlo, no le importaba que.

* * *

En aquella porisión que dirigía ese hombre llamado Naraku, en la parte de las instalaciones subterráneas de aquel lugar donde se encontraban los demonios, en una puerta ahora nuevamente restaurada se encontraba el nombre de "inu" que significaba perro, que era una de las más aseguradas por ser unos demonios más poderosos. En ese lugar caminaban los guardias asegurándose de aquel lugar, ya que solo quedaba uno que era Inuyasha.

Una mujer con una bata de laboratorio caminaba con unas cuantas carpetas con su cabeza baja, los hermosos cabellos de aquella eran azulados, y unos hermosos ojos marrones que destacaban en una hermosa piel blanca. Entrando sin problema por aquella puerta, llega a un lugar donde el vapor de su respiración se veía, caminando por un pasillo de aquel lugar pasa por delante de un inmenso cuarto todo destruido, lleno de cadenas rotas y un gran vidrio de igual forma.

-(_¿Kagome?_)

-¡Inuyasha! –al lado de aquel cuarto estaba otro vidrio de alta seguridad, dentro de este se encontraba un joven que sostenían sus manos con cadenas, sus manos cubiertas con metal para evitar que sus garras lo liberaran, con su torso desnudo y completamente sangrando, llevando puesto un bozal.- ¡¿Qué te hicieron?! –tocando un botón al lado de la celda, abre aquel vidrio dejándola entrar.

-(_tonta_)

-Inuyasha, te sacare esto –sacando unas llaves sacaba las cadenas que tenia, llorando de verlo en ese estado tan lastimado, era doloroso ver a la persona que te gustaba lastimada de esa forma tan cruel, anqué fuera un demonio ella lo amaba.

Sacando lo último de sus cadenas le quita por ultimo aquel bozal que le impedía hablar, abrazándolo tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin aire, pero no podía negarse aquel abrazo porque él igualmente la amaba hacia años. Separándose apenas unos centímetros Kagome tenía un poco de sangre en su bata blanca, dándole su bata le cubre el torso desnudo, Naraku utilizaba esa baja temperatura para que ellos perdieran fuerzas.

-te sacare de este lugar

-Inuyasha es peligroso

-¡no importa! Son solo unos cuantos guardias, mi hermano logro escapar ¿Por qué no? –El joven de tan solo veintiséis años, de largos cabellos plateados con unas adorables orejas de perro y unos hermoso ojos dorados.- de acuerdo vámonos

-¡¿Qué?! No estoy muy segura, ¡si te atrapan podrían matarte! –llorando nuevamente de lo duro que había sido verlo y no poder estar con él, varios años atrás Kagome ingreso a ese horrible lugar por tener poderes espirituales, pero nunca espero enamorarse de un demonio al cual tenía que matar, por alguna razón ella fingió todo y nunca mató a ningún demonio.

-quieres ver como los derroto, solo observa

-¡de acuerdo confió en ti!

-si salimos me debes un beso –Kagome se sonrojo pero de igual forma nunca se negaría, Inuyasha subiéndola a su espalda, sale corriendo del lugar destruyendo completamente la puerta con sus garras.

* * *

Al caer la tarde Rin quería arreglar su error de molestar a Sesshomaru en la mañana, la única forma que podría arreglar algo era preparando un postre que le agradara, al no saber sus gustos no tenía idea de cómo hacer algo bien. Preparando un delicioso pastel con frutos rojos, crema y chocolate, dejándola orgullosa de su trabajo pero un gran desorden al prepararlo ya que no era experta en hacerlo una cosa de ese modo.

-¡listo! Supongo que me cambiare de ropa –toda su cara y cabello estaban cubiertas por harina, pero disfrutaba de hacer algo para Sesshomaru, después de todo quería animarlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡¿Sesshomaru?! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que estabas caminando afuera y volverías dentro de una hora

-es aburrido, ¿Qué haces? –dándole un poco de pena, Rin toma aquel pastel mostrándoselo.

-perdóname por llamarte idiota, sé que no confías en mi pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo

-eres una molestia, no tenías que hacer eso me basta con que me digas que lo sientes

-¡Gracias! –feliz con su respuesta se le acerca abrazándolo, siendo la primera vez que lo abrazaba ya que no se conocían mucho no existía confianza entre ellos, pero Rin no podía evitar quererlo, desde hacía mucho no abrazaba a nadie.

-aléjate

-¿puedo, quedarme así un poco más?

-no

-hacia mucho que no abrazaba a nadie, por eso no te escuchare

-qué extraña –separándose lentamente suelta un largo suspiro, dándose vuelta rápidamente Rin le muestra le pastel que ella misma había preparado como su disculpa por aquella mañana, no quería que le guardara rencor por una tontería.

-lo siento mucho

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes que….

-¡¿no estás enojado conmigo?! –En su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa alegándose de oírlo.- al menos acéptalo, lo hice para ti

Sesshomaru no la entendía porque solo sonreía por esa tontería, aceptando su disculpas toma el pastel que ella misma le preparo, en eso el junto con aquel postre tomas las manos de Rin levantando la mirada, observando como ella imitaba esa acción. Por aquel instante ambos se habían perdido en la mirada del otro conservando sus manos unidas por tan solo una cosa, Rin al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba baja sus manos rápidamente empezando a caminar hacia otro lugar.

-Rin

-¡t-tengo mucho que hacer! ¿Q-quieres ayudarme? ¡No, mejor no! –notando el nerviosismo en su voz mientras buscaba unas cosas para limpiar la cocina, acercándose a Rin se coloca a su lado.

-dime ¿el porqué de eso?

-¡¿d-de que hablas?! No sé de qué hablas…. Mejor arreglo este desastre, puedes irte si quieres –en ese momento ella se detiene apretando sus puños, volviendo a verlo Sesshomaru seguía en ese mismo lugar haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

-te ves linda sonrojada

-¡no digas eso tonto! ¡Que no sabes que no tienes que hacer eso! No lo vuelvas a decir nunca –tomando un par de cosas empieza a limpiar su desorden en la cocina, Sesshomaru seguía mirándola incomodándola aun más de lo que estaba, nunca antes la alagaron de esa forma y no quería confundir la situación.

-Rin te agradezco que me dieras ese pastel

-no soy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas

-no interesa

-¡gracias!

-mejor me retiro

-de acuerdo –escuchando los paso en el suelo mirando hacia atrás, él no se encontraba, soltando un gran suspiro continuando con la limpieza.

**Espero que lo disfruten, un saludo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quiénes son?**

Manejando de vuelta a su casa con una pésima cara en su rostro Rin nuevamente fue a un lugar más lejano de la ciudad donde vivía para conseguir trabajo, pero en su entrevista no le fue muy bien que digamos, llegando a cierto punto en no querer hacer eso nuevamente, sus ánimos que en esa entrevista se fueron al suelo, y termino con un pésimo autoestima entre esas personas. No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa con la cabeza baja decepcionada – No lo conseguí nuevamente, ríndete de una vez- mencionaba su mente. Caminando por los pasillos de la casa se desprendía la camisa para darse una ducha que la relajara, después de todo se había levantado temprano para practicar su entrevista y lo irritante es que no lo lograra.

Ya en la ducha Rin se relajaba jugando con el agua de la tina, no perdía las esperanzas de poder conseguir un trabajo después de todo lo que se ha esforzado, saliendo de la tina se lavaba el cabello para luego salir decidida a no rendirse para la próxima vez. Colocándose una bata y con una toalla en su cabeza sale al pasillo para dejar su ropa para lavarla, al pasar al frente de la habitación donde estaba Sesshomaru le parecía raro no verlo por algún lugar con un día tan soleado.

-mejor después, pero…. -tocando la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru, arrepintiéndose de tocar la puerta de la habitación de la forma en la que estaba vestida, antes de poder marcharse del lugar él abre la puerta repentinamente vistiendo la misma ropa, una camisa ya toda arrugada y su pantalón negro un tanto desarreglado al igual que sus cabellos.- ¡perdón, estabas dormido no quise despertarte! Pero….ya es medio día

-no dormía –curiosa de lo que hacia desvía la mirada a la habitación mirando a su cama, observando que a lo sumo había como vente libros arriba.- los tome mientras no estabas, ¿te molesta?

-por supuesto que no, es mas ya ni los leo…. Me los regalaron hace mucho y esos son los que pude traerme aquí, si quieres mas tengo muchos

-lo recordare

-y esos los que están arriba de tu cama son los que vas a leer, ¿no? –él sonríe de lado al escuchar eso, notando como las gotas de agua caían de su cabello.

-ya los leí

-¡sorprendente! Sesshomaru me gustaría ser como tú, tengo un poco de envidia

Rin miraba hacia otro lado un poco con celos de que él hiciera eso tan solo en una mañana, verdaderamente como es él podría conseguir trabajo tan fácilmente que por alguna razón se estaba degradando ella misma. En ese instante siente como una mano toca su cuello estremeciéndola, mirando a Sesshomaru sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer, en su mano tenía unas gotas de agua acordándose de que estaba con el cabello húmedo, riéndose de los nervios, nunca antes le había pasado eso pero era inevitable.

-¡me olvidaba! Quieres ir al templo del pueblo, seguro que quieres salir. Por cierto tengo más ropa para ti, mi padre se olvidó de su ropa en la casa y puedes usarla cuando quieras

Terminando aquella conversación Rin camina por el pasillo llevando su ropa, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que no comprendía y un ligero sonrojo que solo apareció en su cara sin ninguna razón, intentando no sonrojarse más de lo que estaba; desde la puerta de la habitación Sesshomaru no paraba de mirarla hasta que la perdió de vista, para luego entrar al cuarto para seguir leyendo.

En cuanto ambos terminaron su almuerzo empezaron a caminar, en esa caminata ellos dos no se dirigían la palabra el uno al otro, su nerviosismo le evitaba hablar, pero en eso Sesshomaru le pregunto por su entrevista, bajándole el ánimo. Estando en las escaleras del templo Rin seguía contándole lo que había sucedido esa mañana siendo escuchada por él, llegando al templo le mitraba todo, antes de que terminaban ella lo guía a un lugar que siempre visitaba. Llegando a la parte lateral del templo se encontraba un mirador donde se podía ver el paisaje verde, a Rin le gustaba estar en ese lugar todo el tiempo ya que no tenía un amigo en la ciudad, siempre eran conocidos, sentándose en una banca mirando el paisaje Sesshomaru la imita colocando su brazo detrás de ella en la banca.

-¿te gusta verdad? –sin obtener respuesta, notando que él tenía los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de verlo notaba como sus cabellos eran acariciados por el viento, recostando su cabeza en su pecho sentía el cálido latido de su corazón cerrando los ojos para no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

-¡Kagome! ¿Por qué tengo que usar algo tan tonto para esto? –no tan cerca de ellos caminaba Kagome junto con Inuyasha, que se quejaba por una gorra que llevaba en la cabeza para cubrir sus orejas de perro, como la familia de Kagome era dueña del templo ella era la sacerdotisa del lugar.

-¡uh! ¡Ya cállate deja de estar quejándote como un niño Inuyasha! ¡¿Acaso quieres volver a ese lugar horrible?!

-¡ya se eso tonta! Pero detesto esta cosa, al menos tienes otra. No me gusta esta –Kagome lo miraba con una aura maligna que la rodeaba, Inuyasha era peor que un niño, como no le gustaba verla enojada se aleja lo más posible subiéndose a un árbol de un solo salto evitando a su novia.

-¡Inuyasha baja de ahí! Nos meterás en problemas si alguien te ve

-tranquila nadie viene a este lugar

-tienes razón, pero aun así….-Inuyasha para ignorarla desvía la mirada a otra parte, notando que en donde se encontraba el mirador había una larga cabellera de color plateado, Inuyasha no tenía duda de que era su hermano, gruñendo de tan solo verlo.

Kagome se percata de su reciente furia, mirando a la dirección donde Inuyasha gruñía furioso se sorprende de ver en el mismo lugar a Sesshomaru, pero era de esperarse que no hubiera escapado tan lejos con todas esas heridas. Sin dudarlo Inuyasha corre hacia él, gritándole fuertemente. Sesshomaru voltea recibiendo un fuerte golpe que lo arroja al suelo, Rin al ver que ese muchacho que lo había golpeado se sobresalta.

-¡Sesshomaru! –levantándose de la banca en donde estaba Rin lo abraza preocupada, tocándole su mejilla roja de aquel golpe.

-estoy bien, deja de exagerar

-¡Sesshomaru imbécil! ¡Por fin logre encontrarte! –Sesshomaru se levanta del suelo apartando a Rin por cualquier cosa, volviendo a querer golpearlo Sesshomaru logro tomarle del brazo arrojando a Inuyasha lejos.

Rin atónita de lo que acababa de hacer, pero era irónico que tuviera la fuerza suficiente después de rescatarlo de la lluvia, para evitar cualquier cosa le toma de la mano tironeándolo asustada de la situación. Kagome quien estaba ayudando a Inuyasha prestaba demasiada atención a la joven que ayudaba a Sesshomaru, no era normal que a él lo ayudara, o tocara un humano, antes de que se fueran Kagome deja a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo para hablar con ellos aunque a Sesshomaru no le agrade como antes.

-¡esperen! –acercándose a ellos lo antes posible, antes de que se alejaran por completo, pero al ver que ellos le prestan atención mira por primera vez el rostro de Sesshomaru extraño, era como si no tuviera resentimiento u odio en su expresión sino que era tranquilo.

-¿Qué quieres? Acaso conoces al idiota que me atacó –Sesshomaru no se podía decir que estaba contento con que lo golpearan, Rin seguía sosteniendo su mano mirando al joven detrás de la muchacha.

-perdona Sesshomaru, ya sabes cómo es él

-¡acaso lo conoces! Entonces eres de su familia o algo así –menciona Rin sorprendida estando con una gran sonrisa.- lo siento me llamo Rin

-no vale la pena, nos vamos

-¡espera! ¿No quieres recuperar tu memoria?

-con tu ayuda me vasta–soltándose bruscamente de su mano se detiene.- Rin, nos vamos

-¡quiero ayudarte! ¿Por qué no me dejas? No sé porque te estoy ayudando cuando tú no quieres esforzarte en nada, tienes tu oportunidad de recuperar tu vida y la ignoras

-como quieras –acercándose a Kagome la miraba con una expresión fría, tal y como lo recordaba, de atrás Inuyasha estaba justo al lado de su novia mirando con enojo a su hermano.

-¡al fin te dejas dominar por una chica, hermano!

-¡él es tu hermano! Debí suponerlo (_supongo que me tengo que ir, creo que él quiere quedarse con ellos y es comprensible, mejor así_) –mientras Kagome e Inuyasha le hablaban Rin aprovecha para retirarse sin querer molestar a nadie.

* * *

Cayendo la noche Rin preparaba la cena para uno solo, al estar completamente sola estaba perdida en el silencio de la cocina, era como si otra vez volviera a estar en ese vacío sin tener a alguien a quien estarle hablando contantemente como antes. Estando sola notaba lo triste que era eso y de cómo todas las personas de algún modo se alejaban, sentándose en el suelo soltaba un largo suspiro de tristeza. En ese instante un calor en su espalda la rodeaba dejándole un sentimiento de seguridad, al darse cuenta Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella abrazándola con una extraña mirada.

-no llores tonta

-no estoy llorando, solamente…. (_No puedo decir que lo extrañaba sonaría, extraño_) olvídalo. ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

-me agrada estar aquí, además ¿no querías ayudarme? –Rin comenzaba a sonrojarse fuertemente, sintiendo la respiración de Sesshomaru en su cuello.

-¡s-si! P-pero

-¿pero qué? Rin no tendrías que sonrojarte

-no lo estoy, por favor

Abrazándola aún más fuerte pegaba su nariz en el cuello de ella estremeciéndola, Rin dándose vuelta lo abraza del cuello besándolo en los labios, Sesshomaru la arrojaba en el suelo profundizando aquel beso. Rin cediendo más y más perdiendo el control al besarlo.

Se percata rápidamente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese entonces, sosteniéndolo de los hombros lo alejaba de su boca, antes de notarlo Sesshomaru se aparta de ella dejándola en el suelo, con un gesto burlón, él se reía por lo bajo.

-¡¿de qué te ríes?! Idiota –ayudándola a levantarse Sesshomaru aprovecha de la situación, besándole esta vez el cuello. Rin por otra parte no se oponía a que le hiciera eso, sosteniéndose más fuerte de él lo apartaba de si.- ¡espera! ¡¿Que estamos haciendo?!

-¿no conoces un beso?

-¡claro que sí! –alejándose rápidamente se cubría la boca sonrojada, con vergüenza al sentir como era que le gustara, no entendía porque le correspondía. Sesshomaru levantándose del suelo da media vuelta empieza a caminar al pasillo, al verlo Rin le arroja un pedazo de comida furiosa con lo que acababa de hacer.- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-iré a ducharme –enojada ella desvía la mirada rápido ignorándolo.

**Hola buen dia a todos jajaja **

**lamento la demora pero al fin logre llegar a tiempo de que la bagancia no me dominara jaja XD bueno espero que les guste !un beso!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El trabajo de Rin.**

Todas las mañanas Rin se ausentaba por su trabajo, Sesshomaru aprovechaba ese tiempo para hacer lo que se le antojaba, por lo regular salía de la casa a caminar por cualquier lado que se le ocurriera, pero ahora como han aparecido unas personas que dicen ser su familia, cuando menos se lo esperaba los encontraba por el pueblo merodeando como una pareja. Kagome e Inuyasha se daban la libertad de estar como las personas normales siendo felices con solo estar los dos, Sesshomaru acostumbraban a encontrárselos a la mañana cuando ella no estaba, pero cuando Rin se encontraba en la casa era demasiado diferente la situación. Por ciertas razones cuando ella se encontraba en la casa Sesshomaru se quedaba con ella sin razón alguna, muchas veces se fijaba en Rin como una mujer hermosa, no era ciego como para no notarlo, por esa razón estaba enamorado de ella.

Caminando en medio del centro del pueblo, su "cuñada" y "hermano" estaban juntos caminando libremente tomados de las manos, tratando de evadirlos cruza la calle al otro lado, volviendo a lo que hacía, notando a varios hombres que entraban a un lugar algo extraño. Acercándose al sitio se encuentra con una cafetería, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a Rin trabajar en el lugar, ella se notaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo comprendiendo que necesitaba del dinero.

-¡estás viendo a tu novia, cuñado!

-deja de decirme así y, ella no es mi novia –a los que menos quería encontrar era a esos dos, ahora que los tenía al frente, ignorándolos por completo seguía con su camino.

-¡oye, ella está en la otra dirección!

-no me interesa

-¿no te preocupa que te la quiten, Sesshomaru? –mencionaba sarcástico su hermano. Queriendo golpearlo por decirle algo que veía ante sus ojos.

-no molestes Inuyasha

-¡al menos recuerdas mi nombre hermano! –Kagome se acerca a él tomándole del brazo deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Inuyasha conocía a su novia, por ver a su hermano enamorado era algo que no se perdería de ver, empujándolo de la espalda sin que él se opusiera para no hacer el ridículo se sienta en un asiento cerca de la puerta, no estaba nada contento con esa tontería, además, Rin no le hablaba desde que él la había besado. Cruzado de brazos cierra los ojos esperando a que ella no lo viera en el lugar donde ahora trabajaba, como últimamente no se hablaban le había omitido su nuevo trabajo.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí? –Rin estaba justo al frente de él pero trataba a toda costa evitar verla a los ojos, no estaba muy feliz de estar en ese lugar además de ese trabajo al ver en tan solo unos instantes como otros hombres la miraban.

-me obligaron a entrar

-¡hola! La última vez no nos presentamos, soy la cuñada de Sesshomaru, Kagome. Él es mi novio Inuyasha

-hola –mirándolo a cada segundo sonrojándose al recordar cuando se besaron por accidente, el corazón de Rin estaba acelerado como loco con tan solo verlo con sus ojos cerrados, no podía imaginarse la vergüenza que sentía que él la viera de ese modo.- me llamo Rin. ¿Qué desean?

Tomando la orden de las dos personas Rin se le ocurre mirar a Sesshomaru pero este no estaba muy contento que digamos, su gesto de molestia lo decía todo, algo de culpa asechaba en su cabeza por no decirle, después de un mes viviendo bajo el mismo techo no le contaba algo tan importante.

* * *

Al caer la noche Rin se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama, miraba el techo perdida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de la hora que era se levanta rápidamente a preparar la cena, sin ánimos caminaba arrastrando los pies con sus ánimos por el suelo. Comenzando a preparar la cena con poco entusiasmo, normalmente estaba feliz de hacer la cena para Sesshomaru, pero como en todo el día no le había hablado no estaba muy feliz dándole a saber que la odiaba.

-Rin ¿te sientes bien? –de atrás Sesshomaru la sorprende sosteniéndola de la cintura, con una mano en su frente le medía la temperatura, teniendo su nariz en su cuello con tantos deseos de besarla.

-S-Sesshomaru

-tienes un poco de fiebre

-n-no es nada – Sesshomaru le besaba el cuello, ella trataba de alejarlo no quería que sucediera lo mismo que la otra vez, Sesshomaru no se detenía y le daba miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar si lo dejaba.- d-d-detente

-te llevare a la cama –dicho esto en su oreja Rin se sonroja al máximo alejándose a toda velocidad de él.

-¡estás loco! ¡Nunca haría eso….! ¡Menos ahora!

-¿de qué hablas? Tienes fiebre, ¿no quieres trabajar mañana? por mí está bien pero, ten en cuenta que perderás tu trabajo

-¿es eso?

-pensaste otra cosa ¿no? Tienes una mente pervertida

-¡por supuesto que no! Nunca

-como quieras. Ahora vete antes que te suba la fiebre

-¡ah! ¡Te odio! No era necesario asustarme de ese modo

-gracias

-¡ah! –Con pasos firmes, furiosa se aleja de la cocina, Sesshomaru ¿le jugaba bromas tan pesadas como eso? y lo peor de todo era que caía en esa misma broma.- (_es un tonto. No sé ¿porque me besa? No le gusto, ni yo gusto de él. ¡Porque tiene que confundirme!_)

* * *

Volviendo a aquel edificio en el bosque, las personas que trabajaban en el lugar arreglaban las paredes que había roto el primer Yokai que escapó, por las cosas que tenían que reponer esas personas no les preocupaban mucho por eso a lo que más le temían era a ese hombre Naraku. Al haberse escapado dos Yokai, que eran hermanos de raza pura, Naraku no aceptaba ese hecho de tener a su cargo a personas tan inútiles. Para desahogarse él caminaba con una espada por los pasillos, nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, por mala suerte de otros que osaban cruzar su camino por accidente, perdían la vida con tan solo con una cortada en el cuello.

Al caminar por el mismo pasillo donde estaban encerrados su más valiosas fuentes, enfurece matando al primero que estaba cerca de él, los demás observaban aterrados de su jefe que había perdido la cordura con los incidentes.

-¡alguien acérquese y quiten a esa basura de mi camino! –un hombre de su confianza se acerca haciendo a un lado el cuerpo sin vida de aquella persona, Naraku comienza a caminar como siempre mirado las jaulas con sus Yokais de baja categoría.

-Naraku-sama

-mate a esos cuatro –señalando una jaula que tenía dentro a cinco demonios.- que el otro intente vivir

-si Naraku-sama. Perdone la pregunta, pero ¿cancelara la búsqueda de los dos Yokais que escaparon?

-No. Ellos volverán para matarme, cuando eso suceda estaré listo

-¿los eliminara? –con su espada Naraku apuñala al hombre a su lado, cayendo de rodillas ante él, el hombre con los ojos bien abiertos se cubría la herida con sus manos.

-lo más conveniente es eliminar a las basuras, esos dos si se revelaron recibirán su castigo

-e-entiendo

-¡alguien! Atiéndanlo antes de que se pudra en este lugar. Solo porque me ha servido estos últimos años te mantengo con vida, si fueras como estas escorias te estarías muriendo lenta y dolorosamente en este agujero

Marchándose del lugar los otros trabajadores asisten al joven herido antes de que muriera en el lugar, teniendo a demonios encerrados en cámaras especiales donde la temperatura de todo el lugar era fría, eso según Naraku anulaba sus poderes para poder escapar de las instalaciones. Los dos Yokais era un caso especial porque eran demonios de raza pura, por lo que superaban los límites, las cadenas y lo demás los mantenía tranquilos en la cámara para no causarles problemas, pero algo salió mal y el primero destruyo todo.

* * *

En el templo donde estaba instalado Inuyasha y Kagome, él se encontraba en la rama de un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte furioso, pensaba en los días en que estuvo encerrado por ese mostró de Naraku. Con la ira acumulada destroza aquel árbol con sus garras, Kagome se acerca calmándolo sabiendo que quería vengarse de ese hombre por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, ella quería exactamente lo mismo pero la respuesta no estaba en eso.

-¡lo mataré ese maldito!

-¡Inuyasha deja de pensar en eso! –tomándoles sus orejas se las tironeaba, molesta de que pensara eso de nuevo, ya eran libres y era todo lo que deseaban mientras él vivía encerrado.

-¡ya se Kagome! Pero. Pero… -Kagome hace un gesto de enojo haciendo que él cerrara la boca, una de esas palabras los meterían en problemas. - ¡¿Qué quieres aquí Sesshomaru?!

-¿Qué? –al darse vuelta Sesshomaru los miraba con esos ojos fríos de siempre, Kagome suelta la oreja de Inuyasha.

-escuchen, no tengo intención de arruinar su pelea pero, necesito un favor

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me hagas reír! Nunca en tu vida nos pediste un favor

-a ti no idiota, Kagome necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un empleo

-porque tan de repente –ella se confundía con la petición de su cuñado, al verlo mejor él desvía la mirada.

-quiero quedarme con Rin

-¡asique estás enamorado! Con gusto te ayudare

-mientras tanto, no le menciones nada a ella

-no te preocupes ¡esperaba el momento en el que, te enamoraras de una humana!

-deja de hacer bromas. Ya lo he dejado claro, no soy un Yokai

**Espero que les guste :3 **

**Aviso: porbablemente mañana no suba otro capitulo, si puedo mejor**

**!besos! Gracias por su tiempo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Es… ¿amor? **

_-¿Qué es el amor papá?_

_-¿Por qué de repente preguntas algo así? Rin, dime_

_-me dijeron que una persona puede sufrir de amor, pero ¿Qué es?_

_-¿no lo sabes? Tu madre hace mucho te lo tendría que haber dicho –la niña de ocho años se abrazaba a las piernas de su padre curioso de su pregunta. _

_-antes de morir ella nuca me lo dijo. Papá ¿Qué es el amor?_

_-una tontería, ataca a tu corazón cuando te descuidas_

_-¡¿Qué?! No quiero eso_

_-es más, te enferma y te hace doler el corazón _

_-¡¿es verdad?! ¿Y a mí también puede atacarme esa cosa?_

_-por supuesto, pero…. Eres demasiado lista como para enamorarte_

_-¿Cuándo me enamore? _

_-es lo mismo hija. Ese estúpido amor atacara tu corazón, por esa razón evítalo a toda costa_

_-¡como digas papá! –la pequeña Rin se suelta de las piernas de su padre, mirándolo con sus dos manos cerradas.- ¡prometo nunca enamorarme! ¡Nunca me asechara el amor! _

_-eso espero_

_-¡te lo prometo! _

_-que buena niña_

_-¡gracias papá! –su padre tomando un rumbo en el pasillo oscuro donde estaban, se marcha, Rin quedaba con una gran sonrisa en su rosto infantil._

_-buenas noches hija_

_-buenas noches papá….-en el lugar oscuro donde estaba pensaba en la respuesta de su padre, no entendía mucho del amor, pero estaba segura de no querer encontrarse con esa "enfermedad" que consideraba. Aún era una niña y no sabía muy bien de ese tema, el amor era algo, pero como lograba saber que era amor lo que sufría en el corazón.- amor. ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo lo sé qué se siente el amor? ¿Cómo?_

_-te amo –en ese instante Rin cierra profundamente sus ojos, al abrirlos tenía otra vez sus veinticuatro años, pero al notarlo estaba en un lugar lleno de árboles con hermosas flores que se las llevaba el viento.- Rin te quiera a mi lado –la voz profunda en ese lugar le llenaba de paz, al frente suyo se encontraba Sesshomaru sonriéndole, tan hermosa era su sonrisa que la atraía._

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-que importa, si estás aquí….-él se acercaba parándose frente, levantando la mirada con una mano Rin le tocaba el rostro suave, al menos podía llegar a su rostro ya que Rin solo le llegaba por debajo de los hombros a Sesshomaru._

-Sesshomaru –_él le tomaba del mentón cerrando sus ojos se acercaba lentamente.- _Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru

Terminando con su sueño Rin cae al suelo despertándose bruscamente, la puerta de la habitación se abre repentinamente sorprendiéndola, Sesshomaru la miraba tirada en el suelo, incorporándose se cubre con las sábanas rápidamente evitando que la viera. Acercándose a ella se sienta a su lado sacándole lo que impedía mirarla, Rin se sonroja cubriéndose con las manos evitando verlo, una pequeña risa se escuchaba de parte de Sesshomaru, rara vez se le escuchaba reír pero lo malo era que siempre se reía de ella.

-¡¿Por qué te ríes?! –quitándole sus manos de la cara le da un tierno beso en los labios, Rin no podía estar más sonrojada, su pobre corazón no podía dejar de latir tan rápido.

-mejoraste

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿no lo recuerdas? El día anterior tenías fiebre, tonta, deberías recordarlo no era mucho

-no me acuerdo (_¡por supuesto que me acuerdo tonto! Por esa razón soñaba….un segundo, ¡¿estaba soñando con Sesshomaru?! ¡Seguramente lo llame en sueños! ¡Hay no!_) –Sentándose en la cama Rin se percata de que algo era diferente en él, Sesshomaru le sonríe, notando más de cerca que su largo cabello era corto.- ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

-conseguí trabajo, creo que será conveniente

-me gusta tu cabello largo

-¿ah sí? Que dulce –tomándole el mentón para besarla, el despertador empieza a sonar como loco, conformándose con besarle en la frente dulcemente.- te acompañare a tu trabajo

-¡no hace falta! Gracias por cuidarme

-de nada. Por cierto a la salida de tu trabajo iré por ti ¿te parece bien?

-s-si –acercándose a su oreja, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello.

-te estaré esperando

* * *

Otro largo día de trabajo Rin se esforzaba al máximo, algún día ella quería conseguir un trabajo que le fuera permanente, aunque ese trabajo no era mucho ella disfrutaba de estar con personas agradables, sus clientes la trataban bien y a menudo Sesshomaru aparecía por ese lugar, cuando él aparecía Rin no evitaba sus nervios. Muchos de sus clientes se fijaban en Rin como una muchacha hermosa, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a invitarla a una cita, a excepción de un joven que era un cliente habitual que ya se decidió a invitarla a salir. Al final de su turno entrando la noche en la ciudad, Rin se cambiaba para irse de nuevo a su casa, saliendo de los vestidores se despide de sus compañeros de trabajo con una gran sonrisa dibujada.

El joven que moría por invitarla a salir la esperaba sentado en una mesa dentro de la tienda, al verla que caminaba en dirección a su casa él sale de la tienda, como Rin no estaba muy lejos el muchacho logra alcanzarla tomándole una muñeca para detenerla. El joven de cabellos azulados y unos intensos ojos celestes, alto dejando a Rin por debajo de su mentón, logrando alcanzarla ella sonríe, como era un cliente habitual era amable con el todo el tiempo sin costarle nada.

-¡lo siento! No quise tomarle de la mano Rin-chan –menciona el joven sonrojeándose un poco, soltándola de la mano.

-no te preocupes. Creo que se me olvido tu nombre, no soy muy buena con eso

-mi nombre es Tomoya

-Tomoya-san. –Rin le sonreía y como de hace tiempo ella le gustaba no podía evitar estar tan nervioso, apretando sus puños metía una mano en su chaqueta para darle un regalo.

-¡por favor, Rin-chan! Acepta esto –de su chaqueta sacaba una hermosa flor de color rosa, Rin como era la primera vez que le regalaban una flor de esa forma no veía la razón para no aceptarla, Tomoya al saber que aceptaba su regalo estaba preparado para dar su siguiente paso.

-es hermosa. Gracias

-una cosa más quisiera pediré… eh…. ¡Rin-san le gustaría salir en una cita conmigo! La verdad es que eres hermosa y, quería pedirte una cita

-eh (_¡¿a-a-a-amor?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! No…. no quiero romperle el corazón a un chico tan encantador, ¿Qué debo hacer?_) Yo… no sé qué decir Tomoya

-¡por favor acepte salir conmigo!

-("amor. Esa cosa solo es un mito hija, si llegas a enamorarte me decepcionaras" _yo, no quiero enamorarme de nadie_) no…. ¡no puedo salir contigo, porque….! Porque…. ¡No quiero estar con nadie!

-¿Qué? –Rin recordaba su pasado, recordaba a su padre quien la había abandonado _"no volveré, por esa razón sabía que si me quieres tanto, terminarías llorando"_, lo que cuso que se fuera lejos de ella. Corriendo antes de romperle más él corazón a una persona que no se lo merecía, estando tan arrepentida de contestarle de esa manera, directamente sus palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas adecuadamente.

* * *

Entrando a la casa cierra con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, todo en su mente se hace más claro cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra su mente le jugaba sucio haciendo que sus pensamientos se aclararan ahora que lo pensaba, recordando cada frase cruel de su padre en el pasado sobre ese sentimiento que él experimento y termino con la muerte de su madre. La puerta empieza a sonar sabiendo que era Sesshomaru como él estaría molesto por no esperarlo, no le pensaba abrir la puerta. La puerta no estaba cerrada por lo tanto el entra sin problema alguno, sentándose en su cama la miraba fijamente, Rin estaba segura de lo que sentía pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo con solo decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa? según esta mañana, ibas a esperarme

-perdóname, es que sucedió….

-lo vi, ese chico que te pedía una cita –desviando la mirada sin querer mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a perderse en ellos.- ¿no crees que alguien te amé?

-no es eso…. Es solo que

-yo te amo

-q-que… -obligándola a mirarlo Rin lo miraba a los ojos perdiéndose en el dorado, sus ojos brillaban con tan solo verlo a la cara, por un segundo ella deseaba que él tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, su corazón le jugaba una broma y le dejaba con un leve rubor.- Se-Sesshomaru

-te amo

-yo…yo –abrazándolo del cuello Rin comienza a besarlo, cosa que nunca había hecho pues todos sus besos Sesshomaru se los había dado con afecto, mejor dicho con el amor que sentía por ella.-no sé qué decirte…

-no importa

Callando lo que ya no se dirían Sesshomaru la recuesta en su cama besándola tan apasionadamente que dejo la mente de Rin en blanco, besándola como si fuera una tierna caricia Rin se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de amor, dejando que solo él le tocara.

_-que sentimiento tan raros siento por ti. ¿Por qué haces latir mi corazón tan rápido que se me olvida el mundo alrededor? Tú eres el verdadero culpable de hacer que me enamorara perdidamente de un completo y apuesto desconocido._

-Sesshomaru no te separes de mí esta noche….

-imposible

**Difrutenlo!**

**Gracias por los comentarios. Saludos **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Miedo ¿de qué?**

Tan pronto Rin se despierta con los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara, levantándose lentamente se encontraba con Sesshomaru que dormía a su lado, la otra noche Rin recordaba a la perfección que es lo que entre ellos dos se expresaron mutuamente. Sonrojándose de tan solo volver a verlo a la cara después de que él hiciera esas cosas ten vergonzosas, antes de que él notara que ya había amanecido se levanta de la cama rápidamente tomando su ropas del armario sale corriendo de la habitación. Sin querer verlo Rin decide salir de la casa evitando, si era posible no volver a verlo, corriendo rápidamente a la dirección donde se encontraba el templo, quería aclarar su corazón. Después de estar una noche completa con Sesshomaru dudaba de que ese sentimiento verdaderamente fuera amor, podría llegar a confundir sus propios sentimientos, aun pensaba en cualquier cosa, posibilidades que era mala de pensar. En el templo donde vivía esas personas que decían ser la familia de Sesshomaru.

De una pequeña casa un niño no más de nueve años se despedía de su madre corriendo a la escuela, Rin sonreía ampliamente, notando a la madre que lo saludaba con alegría de ver a su hijo Rin no hacía más que pensar en su mamá.

-jovencita ¿necesitas algo? –pregunta aquella mujer que se encontraba en la casa, de cabellos cortos y unos ojos de color marrones.

-¿yo?

-si ¿buscas a Kagome?

-¡Kagome! Si podría hablar con ella si no fuera tanta molestia, verdaderamente necesito a alguien con quien hablar…- Rin bajaba la mirada mientras juntaba sus manos apenada de su petición.

-por supuesto, Kagome últimamente no se ha encontrado con sus amigas debido a ciertas cosas. ¿Quieres pasar? Podrías desayunar con nosotros

-Gracias

Entrando a la casa Rin se sorprende de ver que tan grande era, su casa era mucho más chica que esa al ser una sola persona. Ya dentro de la casa se encuentra con Kagome, la cuñada de Sesshomaru, sentada en una mesa riéndose fuertemente junto con Inuyasha y un aciano.

Kagome al ver que Rin estaba en su casa tan temprano se pone alegre, recibiéndola con un saludo amistoso la invita a sentarse en la mesa junto con su familia, presentándole a su madre y abuelo junto con un gato grande y obeso de color blanco con manchas marrones claras. El ambiente era muy distinto a lo que se acordaba dándole una calidad bastante placentera.

-¡dime Rin! ¿Cómo estas con Sesshomaru? –Kagome quería iniciar una plática para que se sintiera agosto con ellos.

-bien…

-qué bueno saberlo

* * *

En la parte de atrás de la casa de Kagome se encontraba Inuyasha practicando con unas espada, mientras tanto se entretenían Rin aprovechaba para estar con Kagome y hablarle de muchas cosas para conocerse. Le agradaba Kagome por lo cual podría decir cualquier cosa, aun mas quería un consejo de alguna mujer, como sus compañeras de trabajo la molestarían de por vida decide hablar con ella como amiga.

-oye Kagome, puedo preguntarte algo…

-conque aquí estabas Rin –escuchando la voz de Sesshomaru frente suyo, Rin se sorprende ocultando su mirada bajándola al suelo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-no quería molestarte….

-¡qué bueno verte Sesshomaru! –Kagome saludaba a su cuñado con normalidad, aunque se notaba molesto por lo de esa misma mañana, era comprensible después de dejarlo solo.

-(_lo sabía está enojado. No puedo mirarlo a la cara después de anoche, ¡no tengo idea de cómo es una relación! Si fuera posible desearía que lo de anoche no hubiera sucedido, me dio demasiada vergüenza. Realmente no quiero salir lastimada de esto…)_

-¡oye Sesshomaru deja de molestarlas! Ven aquí –Inuyasha para alejarlo de ellas lo empieza a empujar a otra dirección para dejarlas solas.

-¡que molesto!

Sin dejar de sentir la mirada intensa de Sesshomaru no le quedaba otra que ignorarlo, no comprendía que le pasaba, realmente tenía miedo de que Sesshomaru algún día se alejara de ella y la dejara con una gran herida en el corazón.

-tiene algo que ver con Sesshomaru, puedes decirme

-es confuso, la verdad es que… no sé lo que precisamente siento por Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿No te gusta? muchas veces note que te sonrojabas cuando estabas cerca de él

-el algunas veces me besa, no sé porque no puedo reaccionar. Tengo miedo de terminar con el corazón roto si me involucro con Sesshomaru, si no somos el uno para el otro…

-¿a ti te gusta Sesshomaru?

-él…

-creo que no tendrías que decírmelo a mí, sino a él –Rin asentía sonriendo.

* * *

Al terminar el día Sesshomaru junto con Rin se marchan del templo pasando todo el día en la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. Al caminar de noche no se notaba a ninguna persona pasar por el lugar, teniendo una gran vergüenza de estar a solas con Sesshomaru, pero ignorando sus miedos intenta dar un paso. Colocándose bien cerca de Sesshomaru intenta tomarle la mano, lo que logro con facilidad, pero no era un gran logro ya que Sesshomaru seguía sin mencionarle una palabra. Con aquel silencio incomodo, bajando la mirad evitando que la mirara con su cara roja Rin agradece de llagar a la casa tan pronto que al pisar la entrada ella entra a la casa soltando de la mano a Sesshomaru.

En la hora de la cena Rin y Sesshomaru, como igual en el camino de regreso ninguno mencionaba ninguna palabra, por algunos momentos Rin miraba a Sesshomaru a escondidas pero cuando se cruzaban las miradas ella lo evitaba. Recordando que la noche anterior ellos dos estuvieron juntos Rin se ponía a pensar que no debería mencionar eso.

-Rin…- Sesshomaru comenzaba a hablarle después de un largo silencio, Rin quien se levantaba de su asiento para irse a dormir rápidamente.

-me voy a dormir –antes de marcharse él la detiene sosteniéndola de la cintura.- s-suéltame

-que no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche. En la mañana me desperté solo, realmente quería verte a la mañana

-¡quiero irme, suéltame! -Rin lo golpea en el pie obligándolo a que la soltara.- tengo miedo… ni siquiera te dije que te amo. Además no dormiré contigo porque no somos novios

-que complicada… -sosteniéndola de ambos brazos Sesshomaru se acerca lo suficiente a Rin pegando su nariz con la de ella.- ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Rin se abraza del cuello se coloca en puntillas de pie besándolo apasionadamente, sintiendo que Sesshomaru con sus manos se adentraban dentro de su repera acariciándole la espalda con aquellas manos tan cálidas. Separando tan pronto cuando acaba aquel beso Rin le tomaba de la mano caminando cada uno a su habitación, sin pretender dejarla sola antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de su habitación Sesshomaru la detiene.

-¿Qué quieres?

-quiero estar contigo… no estoy enojado por lo de esta mañana si es lo que piensas

-(_¡¿qué digo?! Debería responder que si pero, sigo nervosa por esto, no tengo idea de cómo manejar esta situación. ¡Sesshomaru se ve tan lindo!_)

-no intentare nada raro si solo me dejas dormir a tu lado, no me dirás que no

-¿no lo intentaras? Si es así supongo que puedes quedarte solo una vez aquí –Dejando que él entrara a su habitación la repuesta rápidamente sin permitirle que se cambiara de ropa, besándole con una gran intensidad en los labios.

Recostados uno al lado del otro se besaban con gran intensidad, sintiendo que Sesshomaru la rodeaba con los brazos Rin lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras él le besaba en el cuello, pero al llegar a la parte de su pecho ella comienza a reírse fuertemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntaba Sesshomaru sin detener lo que estaba haciendo.

-dijiste que no intentarías nada raro, que mentiroso eres…

-no deberías creerme tanto

-Sesshomaru… Te amo

-yo igual

* * *

En una gran habitación oscura se encontraban unos ojos rojos que casi podrían resaltar entre tanta oscuridad, Naraku furioso de que nada resultaba como se lo esperaba, ambos demonios que se habían fugado de sus instalaciones no habían regresado, empezando a creer que algo impedía que ellos volvieran. Escuchando el eco del rechinido de la puerta que se habría prendiendo las luces en ese momento entra un guardia que trabajaba en el lugar, temblando de tan solo ver a su jefe sentado en un gran asiento.

-N-Naraku-sama ¿Deseaba verme?

-sí, quiero que inspecciones cada ciudad, pueblo o donde sea que se hayan ocultado esos malditos demonios

-una ciudad se encuentra cerca de este lugar

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Ese lugar puede ser su escondite! –levándose del lugar toma su espada que se encontraba en una esquina de la pared, apuntando al cuello del guardia Naraku pensaba en matarlo.

-perdóneme la vida Naraku-sama, por favor se lo suplico, tengo familia

-¿ah sí? Una familia, que pérdida de tiempo –bajando la espada Naraku empieza a caminar fuera de esa habitación enorme.- escucha si no quieres perder la vida entonces has lo que te diga

-Si Naraku-sama seguiré sus órdenes

-bien, ve a esa ciudad e inspecciónala, forma un equipo, en cuanto veas a uno de esos demonios no dudes en capturarlos

-¡pero son demonios! Uno de ellos acabaría con nosotros fácilmente

-porque no intentar

-d-de acuerdo, enlistare a unos cuantos del lugar -Reverenciándose frente a Naraku el guardia de marcha temblando de tan solo pensar en enfrentará tales demonios peligrosos.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Tarde demaciado! este era el capitulo mas problematido, de verdad, primero que nada se borro solito y hace algunos minutos lo acaba de terminar... -_- jaja**

**disfruten mucho y un gran saludo a los que me dejan los comentarios :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Situación empeorada.**

Dos semanas pasan como si nada y Naraku rodeado de un aura maligna esperaba ver a los dos demonios para matarlos con sus propias manos, tomando un par de fotos de los demonios se las entrega a un par de guardias para mandar por ellos a la ciudad más cercana, le resultaba demasiado extraño que ellos no buscaran venganza.

-¡busquen a esos malditos demonios! Si los encuentran, ¡no duden en matarlos, si es necesario maten a los testigos pero, acaben con ellos!

-¡si señor! –responde los guardias.

-el que mate alguno de ellos tendrá una gran recompensa ¡largo!

* * *

De mañana cuando el sol no daba sus rayos de sol, Sesshomaru despierta mirando primero como Rin dormía cómodamente pegada a él, sus hombros pequeños y desnudos le parecían adorables viniendo de ella, dibujándose una sonrisa al verla de ese modo. Besándole suavemente su mejilla Rin abre los ojos lentamente, abrazándose a Sesshomaru que correspondía a su abrazo con un par de besos en su cuello.

-me haces cosquillas

-esa no es mi idea –colocándose arriba de ella viéndola reírse, le llenaba de paz con solo ver su rostro lleno de alegría.

-¡tonto no! Ahora no, tengo que trabajar y me dejas agotada

-yo soy el que se cansa, eres bastante salvaje Rin

-¡ah! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas… eres un tonto

-¿con que digo cosas vergonzosas? –besándola de nuevo en el cuello Rin lo abrazaba fuerte, sintiendo como sus besos bajaban, suspiraba con el rose de sus labios, sosteniéndose de su espalda lo abrazaba acariciándolo al mismo tiempo.

-de-detente ¡ah! –sonrojándose al gemir con tan solo por unos besos se cubre la boca avergonzada, Sesshomaru la amaba más mirando esa hermosa niña tan linda y dulce.

-¿qué quieres? Para detenerme en medio, debes tener una buena excusa

-¡ya te eh dicho me dejas agotada!

-hoy es tu día libre, entonces aprovechare para hacer lo que me plazca contigo

-¡no hagas que suene tan vergonzoso! Además quiero ver a Kagome. Ella me dijo que era probable que estuviera embarazada, ¡qué lindo! Oye Sesshomaru, ¿Te gustan los niños? –él se quita de encima sentándose al lado, Rin se acomoda entre sus piernas siendo abrazada de la cintura cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-no lo sé…. No me acerco tanto a los niños, recuerda que tengo amnesia y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ¿lo olvidaste?

-perdón, fue estúpido preguntarte eso –bajando la mirada triste de esa pregunta, nunca supo nada de la vida pasada de él, ya que era su novio quería saber mucho y a la vez quería decirle tanto sobre ella misma.

-si fuera un niño de nosotros dos, no me molestaría, ¿Rin? – mirándola ella se estaba esforzándose por despertarse, besándole un hombro la recuesta sobre la cama dejándola dormir sin separar su abrazo.

* * *

En el templo Inuyasha se encontraba practicando con una espada que el abuelo de Kagome le había prestado, Kagome era muy buena con el arco y la flecha ya que desde niña era una costumbre. Al llegar su amiga y cuñado tomados de las manos estando feliz por ellos dos, Kagome los recibe con una gran sonrisa y una buena noticia, Rin después de estar viviendo con Sesshomaru, Kagome y ella se hicieron buenas amigas.

-¡qué bueno verlos! ¡Rin tengo algo que decirte! –Kagome rápidamente le toma de las manos robándosela a Sesshomaru, guiñándole un ojo a su cuñado se burlaba.- descuida te la devolveré

-¡jhp! no exageres

-Inuyasha practica con unas espadas que le presto mi abuelo, si quiere ve

-nos veremos después –Rin le da un pequeño beso antes de irse con su amiga.

Dejando que Sesshomaru se alejara, ellas se alejan de donde estaban para platicar a solas con algo importante que tenía que decirle primero a su amiga para pedirle su opinión, sentándose en el césped debajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Su amiga Kagome sonreía por la noticia, antes de poder decir palabra le enseña su mano izquierda, Rin se sorprende al ver un hermoso anillo gritando de felicidad al ver que se comprometerían, abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡felicidades Kagome!

-te ves muy feliz –Rin la suelta sonriéndole muy ampliamente, estaba demasiado feliz, pensando que algún día lo mismo pasaría con ella.

-¡te envidio! Quisiera casarme con el hombre al que amo (_Sesshomaru…quisiera casarme contigo_)

-¡ya veo! Quieres casarte con él, pero supongo que sería muy rápido

-uno de estos días me casare, y tendré…. Una linda familia

-¿quieres hijos? –de tan solo pensarlo Rin se sonroja fuertemente, sonriendo al pensarlo si era Sesshomaru.

-b-b-bueno…. eh…. no lo se

-entonces es un sí, que linda

-Kagome prefiero no platicar del tema, o me sonrojare más. Sesshomaru se burla de mi cuando me sonrojo

-se nota que te ama

-¡estoy tan feliz de que nos conociéramos!

* * *

Inuyasha quien practicaba con la espada retaba a Sesshomaru a un duelo, en la infancia su padre les había enseñado a manejar su espada, pero quien más dominaba la espada era su hermano mayor que era muy hábil, incluso, para usar dos espadas en la mano. Las técnicas de Sesshomaru le fueron de utilidad para escapar de la prisión en donde estaban encerrados. Haciendo que su hermano aceptara un duelo de tres intentos, Sesshomaru acepta con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Inuyasha estaba seguro de ganarle ya que él no usaría sus habilidades como Yokai ya que las negaba todo el tiempo que le mencionaban.

-¡veamos si me derrotas!

-lo veremos

Sesshomaru por una extraña razón sus habilidades salieron mostrando una aura demoniaca, corriendo con una velocidad que Inuyasha nunca se esperaba recibe el primer ataque inesperado, volviéndose a atacar, Inuyasha se había confiado en que lo vencería ya que negaba su naturaleza. Con un fuerte ataque Inuyasha arroja fuertemente a Sesshomaru lejos golpeándolo con un árbol demasiado fuerte, como aun no recuperaba sus recuerdos le costaba demasiado el volver a recuperar sus poderes.

-¡oye Sesshomaru! No me digas que te rindes –como no era su antiguo hermano se acerca para dejarlo en derrota, pero repentinamente una aura maligna lo rodeaba, repentinamente su presencia era la de un Yokai nuevamente.

-que estupideces dices –el tono de voz era realmente espeluznante, tan profundo y frio que mataban a la persona que antes estaba ahí con ellos.

-¡maldito Sesshomaru!

-¡aah!

-Kagome

A lo lejos ambas venían corriendo y más atrás se encontraban unos hombres que la seguían, al ver que las seguían Inuyasha se arroja contra ellos para defenderlas, ya que Sesshomaru por repentino que parecía estaba de vuelta con esa mente que tenía, era nuevamente un demonio malvado.

-Inuyasha esos tipos aparecieron de repente

-esos malditos trabajan para el odioso de Naraku –Rin quien era la única que no comprendía pensaba en preguntarles, pero antes de hacerlo Sesshomaru se levanta con gran velocidad.

-Sessho….

-¡pensaban llevarme de vuelta! Que idiotas

Antes de poder decirle algo a él, Sesshomaru envuelto por una luz sale rápidamente hacia las personas que las perseguían, Kagome antes de que pasara lo peor, le cubre los ojos, cerrando fuerte mente los ojos ella también sabiendo que Sesshomaru era un Yokai demasiado sanguinario. Inuyasha también se une a la pelea pero en contra de su hermano, sabía que saldría huyendo para matar a más humanos y comérselos como había hecho con los guardias en el momento de salir de su prisión. Sesshomaru matando a cada uno con sus garras rodeadas de sangre y veneno que salían de las mismas, cuando aquella luz que lo rodeaba desaparece se encontraba con la sangre en casi todo su cuerpo, su cabello nuevamente largo llegándole a las rodillas, unas marcas en las mejillas de color magenta y una medialuna de color azul.

-¡Sesshomaru ya es suficiente detente por favor! –menciona Rin, Kagome se sorprende de notar sus lágrimas, soltándose de su amiga Rin miraba los ojos rojos y colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, por unos instantes ella cerró los ojos y ya no conocía a aquella persona que estaba parado en frente a sus ojos.

-silencio

-¡no! Idiota ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Rin seguia confundida sin comprender que estaba pasando, el gesto de Sesshomaru no era para nada agradable, Inuyasha al notarlo antes de que su hermano la atacara.

-¡Rin vámonos! –Kagome tomándola de la mano se echa a correr sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de su amiga antes de que Sesshomaru se encargará de terminar con ella.

-¡suéltame Kagome!

-date cuenta ese no es el Sesshomaru que conoces, es un monstro te matara ahora mismo –atreviéndose a ver atrás Rin se sorprende al verlo con una expresión tan intimidante dejándola congelada del miedo.

-¡no, me niego! -Soltando a su amiga bruscamente Rin se negaba a aceptar que ese fuera Sesshomaru, al soltarse ella solo lo abraza fuertemente llorando desesperada negándolo todo.

·

·

·

**Disfruten de leer el nuevo capitulo **

**un saludo a todas :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¿Por qué?**

-Rin ¡Rin!

Moviéndose tan solo un poco sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, al abrir los ojos unos hombres la miraban, Kagome quien le gritaba intentaba pararse para llegar a ella, levantándose bruscamente siente un inmenso dolor en la espalda dejándose caer. Kagome quien le gritaba estaba intentando liberarse de los guardias que la retenían lejos de Rin.

-Kagome –su voz estaba dañada por la intensidad del frio, percatándose que su torso estaba desnudo y solo lo cubrían unas vendas con un poco de sangre.

-¡suélteme! Ella necesita que la cuiden –apartando a esas personas extrañas, Kagome la abraza contenta de verla bien.- qué alivio, estas… bien

-¿Qué me sucedió?

-Sesshomaru…. Intento matarte pero, Inuyasha impidió eso pero por mala suerte, ahora estamos atrapados

-¿Dónde están ellos? –Kagome le entrega una muda de ropa abrigadora para estar en ese lugar, estaba realmente preocupada por sus heridas ya que Sesshomaru no la había matado gracias a su novio, quien lo detuvo antes de que le inyectara el veneno en su cuerpo.

-te lo explicare…

Colocándose una sudadera Rin se cubre volviendo a sentirse cálida, pero realmente no comprendía lo que había pasado después de que abrazara a Sesshomaru, al terminar de colocarse la ropa los hombres parados frente a ellas, les toma del brazo prácticamente arrastrándolas a quien sabe dónde. Observando los pasillos oscuros además del intenso frio que se sentía en el ambiente, aquel lugar le parecía familiar como si antes hubiera pasado por ese mismo pasillo, no lograba recordar tanto del pasado era borroso.

-¡¿Dónde….Dónde estamos?! ¡Suélteme! –la persona que la sostenía del brazo le golpea bruscamente en la mejilla dejando que callera al suelo, recibiendo tal golpe Rin se incorpora con lágrimas en sus ojos, por unos instantes sintió como el aire le faltaba a causa de sus heridas.

-¡Cierra la boca mocosa!

-¡personas tan crueles como ustedes, no deberían existir!

Rin no toleraba ver a un hombre tan odioso, Kagome sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer, desviando la mano del hombre que quería golpearla se echa a correr, corriendo con toda la fuerzas que se quedaba sin aire por ello. Llegando a un salón grande asemejándose a un laboratorio, en sus paredes se notaban unas jaulas con unos demonios encerrados que gritaban espeluznantemente, algunos se encontraban muertos y los demás se lo devoraban sin importancia.

-¿Qué?

-¡llegas a tiempo, Rin! –una voz tan conocida que del solo echo de escucharla voltea rápidamente, al hacerlo los mismos sujetos la vuelven a capturar.

-¡ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, si lo haces primero tendrán que acabar conmigo! –Kagome liberándose corre al lado de Rin, por alguna razón ella estaba congelada ni se molestaba en hacer ningún movimiento.

-p-p-p-p….-sus ojos opacados por la tristeza al ver de nuevo a la persona que por muchos años se había marchado, la persona parada justo en frente de ella quien le hacía recordad lo doloroso de su separación.- ¡papá!

-¿Qué? –atónita no comprendía a que venía esa palabra, quien estaba frente a ellas era el despreciable de Naraku el culpable de que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha perdieran su libertad, como Rin seria la hija de tal persona despreciable.

-Rin, que bueno es volverte a ver –separándose de Kagome corre a su padre para volver a abrazarlo como cuando era una niña.

-¡no te le acerques Rin!

Uno de los hombres quien estaba en el lugar la golpea fuertemente arrojándola nuevamente al suelo, Naraku no mostraba nada de preocupación luego de que golpearan a su hija, claramente era una persona despreciable. Naraku haciéndole un par de señales a sus guardias, ellos se acercaban con unas camillas, levantando a Rin del suelo la coloca en la camilla, haciendo lo mismo con Kagome quien se oponía a ello. Al hacerlo se llevan rápidamente a Kagome de esa sala, mirando a los costados se percata que la llevaban donde se encontraba antes Inuyasha encerrado, intentando levantarse siente como sus manos estaban amarradas sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡suélteme, o me las pagaran caro, que esperan suélteme!

-silencio, ahora ya no recibimos ordenes de usted. Luego de aquella traición y de fugarse con un Yokai, estamos planeando acabar con esto pronto

-¡que no se dan cuenta que trabajan para un ser despreciable, ese hombre no tiene consideración por ninguno de ustedes! Adivinare que cuando los hermanos escaparon la mitad del personal fue asesinado, ¿me equivoco?

Dejándola en el mismo lugar donde habían escapado, un tipo con una bata blanca se acerca a ella con una aguja donde su contenido era de un color verde que era peligroso, un fuerte grito se escucha antes reconociendo que era Inuyasha encerrado nuevamente en una jaula con cadenas y un bozal que evitaba que dijera algo. Moviéndose bruscamente intentaba liberase para salvar a Kagome de que la mataran frente a sus propios ojos, al ver que no podía liberarse no le quedaban opciones tenía que salvar a toda costa. Dejando de luchar contra las cadenas que lo encerraba cierra sus ojos concentrándose, la energía de Yokai que corría por sus venas de pronto cambia bruscamente, cosa que Kagome noto ya que era una sacerdotisa después de todo.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Yokai!

El cuerpo de Inuyasha empezó a palpitar, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos que se tornaba completamente rojos, sus garras y colmillos crecieron, y dos marcas de color violeta, el hombre que tenía a Kagome se aleja bruscamente conociendo esa etapa de los Yokai. Rompiendo tan fácilmente las cadenas con tan solo un solo movimiento, cuando aparecía su poder demoniaco Inuyasha perdía la razón de quien era o de cuanto se lastimaba, hasta llegar a morir por esa misma razón.

-¡demonio si no quieres morir vuelve a tu forma!

-¡imbécil me las pagaras por intentar matarla!

El guardia asustado toma un arma en manos, pero antes de notarlo Inuyasha no estaba en la jaula donde lo habían metido, el arma que tenía en sus manos se tambaleaba de un lado al otro a causa del miedo de morir. No duro mucho hasta que Inuyasha terminara con su vida de tan solo un golpe, Kagome quien veía absolutamente todo sentía como su corazón se detenía al ver la sangre de una persona otra vez.

-¡Inuyasha es suficiente! Detente –moviéndose para lograr liberarse, no conseguía nada con hacerlo.- ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome con sus garras la libera de ese lugar evitando lastimarla, cargándola entre los brazos sale corriendo del lugar evadiendo a los guardias sin lastimar a ninguno de ellos. Kagome quien estaba en sus brazos se sostenía fuertemente asustada, pero al abrir los ojos recibe un beso demasiado dulce de parte de él, separándose lentamente, pero se sorprende de estar afuera de ese lugar horrible.

-¡espera te olvidas de Rin!

-volveré por ella después, además esta con el idiota de Sesshomaru dudo mucho que la mate

-¡que no lo comprendes! Rin es la hija de Naraku. Sesshomaru le tiene un gran odio a ese sujeto, cuando lo sepa o si lo sabe, querrá terminar con la vida de Rin. ¡Tenemos que volver!

-¡tonta! Tenemos que volver, más tarde te lo diré pero primero te llevare a casa

-¡te digo que iré! ¡No quiero que luches solo!

-¡no te escuchare Kagome!

* * *

Donde se encontraba Rin tirada en el suelo llorando en los pies de Naraku, levantándola mira se notaba en sus mejillas lastimaduras a causas de golpes recientes, mirándolo nuevamente a la cara Naraku le golpea fuertemente en la cara. Rin en esa situación el encontrarse con su padre nuevamente no le permitía moverse, además de sentirse triste de la situación le destrozaba el corazón completamente, recibiendo varios golpes de parte se la persona que la crio luego de que su madre perdiera la vida, no comprendía nada.

-¡mira todo lo que hiciste, Rin! ¡Verdaderamente fuiste una desgracia para esta familia!

-¿Q-qué… h-hice mal?

-¡no lo comprendes! ¡Acostarte con un Yokai despreciable!

-de que h-hablas… n-nunca hice tal cosa –levantándose lentamente del suelo miraba la sangre en el suelo, tristemente lloraba si poder manejar esa situación.- quiero irme. Ya tuve suficiente ¡ya no quiero esto!

-no te iras hasta que confieses de tu estupidez

-¡n-no se de lo que hablas! P-papá, soy tu hija ¿por qué? No lo entiendo

-¡conque no lo entiendes! Lo que hiciste fue acostarte con un Yokai que estaba prófugo, ¿no lo encontraste en la carretera lastimado gravemente en la espalda?

-¿q-qué…? -su padre se acercaba lentamente, tomando un mechón de cabello en sus manos la levanta hasta su altura, mirando como lloraba mientras reía.

-acaso no encontraste a un joven particularmente apuesto. Bueno ese maldito Yokai estaba prófugo de mis manos, y lo peor de todos es que sedujo a mi hija para que se acostara con él. ¿No comprendes? Todo estaba planeado, él solo te uso para planear vengarse de mi a través de ti

-(_¿q-que? Sesshomaru… ¿Sesshomaru me mintió? Pero no, no fue así. ¡Es mentira!_)

-si te amara no te hubiera lastimado en la espalda, como lo hiso cuando lo abrazaste. Fuiste presa fácil, caíste fácilmente en la trampa de un Yokai ¿no comprendiste cuando dije que no te enamoraras? Por no escucharme, terminaste haciendo lo contrario

-(_no es cierto…. Pero y si es cierto, Sesshomaru… ¿jugo conmigo como si fuera un juguete?_) ¿Por qué? Yo lo amo… !Todo es mentira!

·

·

·


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Adiós.**

Luego de recibir varios golpes de parte de su padre Rin caminaba acompañada de guardias que la seguían, con tan solo una sudadera y su ropa interior puesta para que sufriera el frio de aquel lugar, cada paso que daba sentía el frio en sus pies llorando, sintiendo como sus lágrimas ya se asemejaban al hielo. Su mirada estaba completamente nublada a causa de la tristeza, tantas torpezas había cometido que esa, había sido la peor de todas, quitándose lentamente las lágrimas con sus mangas de la sudadera, deteniéndose por completo.

-pasa te quedaras aquí

Rin sin importar lo que intentara no lograba oír lo que tenían que decirle, el guardia que le hablaba la levanta bruscamente de la ropa, arrojándola adentro de un cuarto enorme y oscuro, viendo que lo único que notaba de ese lugar era solo las esquinas que daba a la parte de afuera. Encogiéndose de piernas se limpiaba las heridas que tenía en las manos, no podía negarse que se decepcionaba del encuentro con su padre, esperando un abrazo de cariño pero, nunca se esperara que su padre reaccionara de ese modo.

-¿q-que hice mal?

-te lo preguntas, para que ese hombre te golpee con sus manos, debe tenerte un fuerte odio–levantando lentamente su rosto se sorprende ampliamente de ver a Sesshomaru justo donde estaba.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Sin importarle el dolor que sentía por los golpes, sale corriendo rápidamente abrazándolo, pegándose a su pecho desnudo, pero él no respondía a nada de eso.- ¡tenía tanto miedo!

-¿Quién eres?

-¡no bromees! Tengo miedo –abrazándose aún más a Sesshomaru, al tocar sus manos notaba las cadenas que le impedían moverse de ese lugar, sin embargo su cuerpo se mantenía cálido.

Por una razón obvia Naraku los había colocado juntos, Sesshomaru se sometía a una experimentación que le provocaba más hambre de lo normal, en otras palabras lo mantenía calmado anulando completamente sus poderes, pero no su olfato que le detectaba la sangre de Rin. No se percataba del peligro que era estar al lado de Sesshomaru sin pensar que él quería devorarla, sin importancia de que muera ya que no la recordaba, sube su mano ya con sus garras totalmente crecidas lastimándole la cabeza.

-me lastimas –al separarse de Sesshomaru, él tenía la cara de un verdadero Yokai.- ¿S-Sesshomaru?

-no puedo… tolerar –abriendo rápidamente sus ojos ya rojos, espantando a Rin quien se alejó antes de que él la atrapara, espantada miraba como Sesshomaru trataba a la fuerza de devorarla.- ¡humana! Por alguna razón te colocaron en este lugar, tú eres mi alimento por ahora

-¡yo no soy tu alimento! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Sesshomaru tú eres mi novio!

-nunca interactuaría con un humano. ¿Crees que te amo? –sentándose en el suelo volvía a la normalidad, mirándola fríamente sin importarle lo mal que se sentía.

-¡Creo eso! Déjate de hacer el tonto, Sesshomaru ¡para con estoy decimado asustada!

-¿en verdad crees que te amo? Nunca amaría a un humano. Lo único beneficioso de los humanos son buenos alimentos para un demonio, no tienes nada de especial mujer. Al menos que fueras un Yokai igual a mí, las cosas serían diferentes….

-¡mientes! ¡No quiero que me digas eso!

-tan tonta no pudiste ser –burlándose fuertemente de sus sentimientos hacia que las lágrimas de Rin salieran, ella lo amaba demasiado, tanto que compartieron cosas tan especiales que con otro hombre no conseguiría.- ¡humana patética nunca en mi vida me enamoraría de ti!

-¡me dijiste que me amabas! Fuiste tú el que me presiono para que lo hiciéramos. Fuiste tú… fuiste tú el que respondió que, no le molestaría tener un hijo conmigo. Me hice ilusiones por tu culpa

-el que me hayas creído es muy ingenuo de tu parte, lo único que te haría es comerte, la carne y tu sangre me interesan. Para nada me gustan los humano, son unos seres depreciables, te detesto humana

-¡idiota! ¡¿Porque creí que me amabas?! ¡Me usaste eres de lo peor! –Sesshomaru seguía mirándola con desprecio, sin importarle de que llorara, pero por una parte de él no quería verla de ese modo.

-para con esto, es estúpido discutirlo

-¡NO! ¡Quiero saber porque me dices todo esto!

Antes de poder acercarse algo extraño sucedía con Sesshomaru, era como si su crueldad se hubiera borrado, pero no duro mucho hasta que sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente rojos, pero en vez de estar furioso con ella era como si estuviera usando su fuerza para algo. Sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada, no le importaba si la lastimaba, acercándose con una mano un tanto con miedo de él, antes de poder tocarlo Sesshomaru deja caer su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando la sangre en sus brazos.

-¿Sesshomaru? –Acercándose aún más notaba que las cadenas eran falsas y tenía unas agujas inyectadas en el brazo, tocándole su suave piel que estaba fría.- Mentí no te odio, no puedo odiarte pero…. no juegos, despierta

Abrazándose fuertemente lloraba al sentir su cuerpo frio, pero aun así su corazón latía con normalidad, tomando su rostro que dormía tan pacíficamente recordando esa misma mañana, con la cual Sesshomaru sonreía al dormir junto a ella, eso le llenaba de paz. Este Sesshomaru lleno de rencor y deseos de sangre no lo conocía, no se equivocaba que era el hombre al que amaba con profundidad, si le repetía mil veces que la odiaba Rin le repetirá más veces su amor. Con mucho miedo se pegaba sus labios a los de Sesshomaru, aunque sea un poco le pasaba su calidez, rozando con tanta delicadeza mientras sus lágrimas no paraban, como quería sus besos.

-¡que tierna hija!

-¡devuélveme a Sesshomaru! No me importa que me usara, puede hacerlo todo lo que quiera conmigo, siempre y cuando lo tenga al lado. ¡No te necesito! ¡Odio esto!

-sabes hija, detesto que me traicionen, y no perdono a nadie. Sáquenla –abrazándose más fuerte a Sesshomaru cerrando sus ojos, no quería irse de su lado, aunque fuera quería intentar que la recordara nuevamente.

-no quiero alejarme, quiero estar con él –Naraku chasqueando los dedos llama a dos guardias, señalando a Rin, entre esos dos la toman de la cintura.- ¡No, no quiero!

-de acuerdo ¡atenla!

Sin dejarle opción entre esos dos le atan un pañuelo en la boca para que no guitara más lastimándola bruscamente, tomando sus pies y manos la atan con una soga fuertemente, su sangre pintaba la soga blanca de color rojo, y lo único que podía hacer era el mirar cómo se alejaba de la persona a la cual amaba.

* * *

A causa de la tristeza Rin se había desmayado, pero al despertar estaba en otra sala diferente, esta vez tenía puesto algo de ropa que no la cubría en nada, un vestido blanco sin mangas y corto que solo llegaban por arriba de las rodillas. A sus costados se encontraban jaulas con demonios que le gritaban barias cosas, en un segundo noto la presencia de Sesshomaru que ahora estaba consiente mientras miraba tan pacifico como suele serlo.

-¡atención escorias! –Se escuchaba por un altavoz.- esta mujer que ven en medio, es su presa el primero en tenerla puede hacer lo que quieran con ella. Por cierto algo muy interesante, ella es la amante del Yokai blanco

Las jaulas lentamente se abren sin quedarle otra opción sale corriendo hasta Sesshomaru, asustada intentaba entrar a la jaula que no se abría, desesperada llamaba en llanto a su amado, pero no respondía a su suplica.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Sesshomaru por favor! –su respuesta solo fue su cara desviándose de su mirada, rompiendo nuevamente su corazón más de lo que estaba. Rindiéndose antes las rejas que los separaban cae al suelo sin saber ni que hacer, solo era una humana débil como para luchar contra los demonios que su padre encerraba.

-débil

Antes de que la agarraran a la fuerza Rin despierta de su tristeza empezando a golpear a los demonios que la querían, pegándoles, con sus uñas los arañaba para alejarlos, pero no duro mucho hasta que uno se le colocara arriba riéndose. El que la tenía atrapada le rasga la ropa dejando que todo su torso se notara, Sesshomaru oyendo que le habían rasgado la ropa un gruñido resuena. Mirándola de reojo se percata que en su cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo tenían marcas, no eran golpes nada que se le relacionara, eran chupones.

Unas cuantas visiones aparecieron repentinamente en Sesshomaru, apareciendo ella en todas imágenes que veía recordando un poco, por mucho que recordara se negaba profundamente de que eso había pasado entre ellos.

-¡Garras de acero! –Inuyasha destruyendo a los demonios que querían violar a Rin frente a los ojos de Sesshomaru, desesperada se abraza a su cuñado, demasiado asustada y triste.

-¡Gracias Inuyasha! –levantándola en manos se acerca Inuyasha a su hermano furioso.

-¡imbécil, maldito si corazón! ¡Me das asco!

-lárgate antes de que te mate junto con esa mujer

-no hace falta que me lo digas –antes de salir de ese lugar, toma en manos una manta para cubrirla del frio.- Kagome está preocupada por ti

-¡¿Kagome está bien?! Creí que le habían hecho algo

-a ella no le hicieron nada, la más dañada fuiste tú –empezando a correr rápidamente- Kagome paso por lo mismo, la golpearon por ayudarme y alimentarme estando encerrado, pero ahora ya no sucederá, yo la protegeré

-Kagome tiene mucha suerte, tiene a alguien que se preocupa por ella. Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, y no termino nada bien supongo que tengo que olvidarme….

-en tu lugar haría lo mismo –abrazándose a Inuyasha, empezaba a llorar triste de que todo terminara de ese modo, él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se veia en problemas.- ¿Qué hice? ¡Oye Rin ya no tienes que llorar!

-¡tienes razón! Me olvidare de Sesshomaru, solo lloro porque es triste… (_Quisiera verlo otra vez, para darle solo un último beso antes de decirle adiós…_)

·

·

·


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Tratar de dejar todo atrás.**

Otro día comenzaba y Rin ya estaba recuperada por completo de sus lastimaduras, pero aún no se recuperaba de las palabras que Sesshomaru le había mencionado antes de que se separaran, ya no era tan alegre como solía ser pero aun así lo intentaba. Sentada en medio del jardín en el templo donde vivían Inuyasha y Kagome que se habían casado recientemente, quedándose ella con la familia de Kagome para no sentirse sola mientras estaban en su luna de miel. Arreglando el jardín Rin tarareaba una canción, mientras Kagome la observaba contenta sentada en una silla cómodamente.

-¡Rin! ¿No quieres que te ayude? –preguntaba viendo que ella se esforzaba demasiado en su jardín, no la importaba ayudarla un poco en con la tierra y sus flores.

-¡no hace falta! Tienes que descansar mucho, yo puedo sola –sonriendo al ver a su amiga, Rin se animaba cuando se trataba de ayudarla.

-estoy muy bien –colocando una mano en el hombro de Rin se inclina para ayudarla, Rin seguía insistiéndole que no necesitaba ayudarla con cosas tan fáciles como esa.

-no hace falta, tienes que cuidar al bebé

-solo porque tenga dos meses no significa que no pueda hacer nada, anda no te preocupes

-¡ya termine! Mira –Kagome sonreía al ver que su jardín estaba repleto de flores, Rin era buena en arreglar su jardín, las personas del templo se podrían felices al ver esa alegría que representan esas flores.- Asombroso, cuando nazca tu bebé quiero que disfrute de ver un jardín precioso

-tienes razón –después de haber huido de ese lugar donde estaba Naraku, Kagome le había dado la buena noticia de que estaba embarazada de dos meses, solamente que la idea de ella era que quería decírselos a ambos, pero su cuñado ya no estaba con ellos.

-¡bueno supongo que tengo que trabajar!

-acabas de terminar ¿tienes que trabajar ahora?

-sí, tengo que esforzarme en conseguir que me den un aumento. Si lo consigo me comprare una bicicleta nueva, me será más fácil que un auto, la última vez que use uno era prestado de un vecino muy amable

-te ayudaremos si lo necesitas

-de acuerdo. Adiós Kagome –con una gran sonrisa se despide, tomando una bicicleta un tanto vieja que le prestaron la familia de Kagome, antes de irse Rin con una amplia sonrisa se despedía de su amiga.- ¡cuida de ese bebé hasta que regrese! –su última palabra antes de irse rápidamente del lugar para trabajar, siempre y cuando nadie de la familia mencionara lo sucedido hacía ya un mes Rin no se podría triste como estaba antes, en verdad le hacía daño recordarlo todo los días.

Kagome viendo que ya se había marchado suelta un largo suspiro, no sabía nade de ella y de lo que sentía al respecto ahora mismo, algunas veces le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, pero dudaba de su afirmación con tanta normalidad. Inuyasha desde lejos la miraba, algunos días él la seguía a todos lados cuidando de que estuviera bien, pero si pasaba la gran mayoría evitándole hacer cosas sencillas Kagome se enojaba demasiado.

-Inuyasha sé que estás ahí ¿puedes bajar? –Bajando de un salto del árbol donde se encontraba sentando, se acerca a su mujer.- dime Inuyasha, tendremos que hacer algo por ella para que este verdaderamente feliz

-el idiota de Sesshomaru la lastimo, seguramente que tiene una profunda herida

-qué opinas de salir a divertirnos a otro lugar, iremos los cuatro un día al mar –tomando la mano de Inuyasha colocándola en su vientre, que aún seguía plano, asintiendo a la proposición de Kagome.

En la tienda donde trabajaba Rin, atendía a sus clientes con normalidad luego de desaparecer por un tiempo largo debido a su recuperación, sus compañeras de trabajo no se atrevían a preguntarle que había sucedió, debido a las marcas de moretones y lastimaduras que aún no se habían ido por completo.

-Cómo quisiera preguntarle lo que sucedió –menciona una compañera de trabajo que la miraba tan normal, las otras tres que la acompañaban en su descanso asienten.

-seguramente fue algo feo, tiene demasiadas marcas

* * *

Rin quien estaba atendiendo una mesa con una enorme sonrisa atendía a su cliente, por mala suerte le tocaba un hombre que siembre la miraba, además de coquetearle le preguntaba si tenía novio, o si quería salir, pero ella se negaba siempre que le preguntaban algo así. En esta ocasión este hombre le toma de la muñeca colocándole una flor, Rin repentinamente cambia su expresión a una triste, le era imposible fingir una sonrisa.

-perdóneme pero, nuevamente le responderé que No

-¡que! ¡P-p-pero voy enserio con usted señorita!

-lo lamento pero tengo novio, se pone celoso si estoy cerca de alguien –volviendo a sonreír le entrega de nuevo su regalo, antes de marcharse el hombre lloriqueaba.

-¡Por favor acepta una cita conmigo!

-le dije que no, señor –algunas veces sucedía que los clientes del lugar se "enamoraban" de las camareras, se estaba formando problemas por ello que se les confesaban en el mismo lugar o las esperaban fuera de su trabajo para invitarlas, muchas de las compañeras de Rin tenían acosadores.

-¡por favor!

-lo siento, amo mucho a mi novio… -soltándose de su agarre, sentía los latidos de su corazón demasiado acelerados, antes de poder hacer otro paso Rin cae al suelo desmayada.

-¡Rin! –su compañeras rápidamente se acercan a ella que estaba en el suelo, levantándola sosteniendo su cabeza notaban que tenía un poco de fiebre.- será mejor llamar a su familia

-¡sí! –dijeron sus compañeras que en cuestión de segundos llamaron a la casa de Kagome, ya que se había decidido vivir con ellos un tiempo.

* * *

En el hospital más cercano a la tienda llevaron a Rin para que descansara y la trataran en ese lugar, tan poco tiempo paso que entra Kagome al lugar preocupada por su amiga, en la sala se encontraba el doctor que la estaba examinando. Sin quedarle otra Kagome se sienta a esperar a que su amiga se despertara, un par de minutos pasaron para que Rin abriera los ojo nuevamente, estaba con sus mejillas rosadas debido a la fiebre.

-¡Kagome, lo siento! –sentándose en la camilla donde se encontraba recostada, su amiga Kagome demasiado preocupada se abraza a Rin contenta de que estuviera bien.

-no importa, me siento bien al saber que no tienes nada malo

-seguramente soy una molestia ¡lo siento mucho!

Separándose del abrazo de Kagome, el doctor las observaba muy fijamente, acercándose a Kagome que era la única que estaba en el lugar le pide que salga a la parte de afuera de la sala, por una parte tenía miedo de que le dijeran que tenía algo malo.

-señorita ¿usted es cercana a la joven?

-sí, ella se hospeda en mi casa… –el doctor tomando unos papeles que decían claramente el nombre de Rin.- ¿sucede algo malo?

-lo que sucede, el repentino desmayo no fue provocado por una fiebre, en otras palabras la joven no se está alimentando como se debe

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –Prestando más atención a sus últimos recuerdos, Rin no comía casi nada en las últimas semanas.- Es tanto como para que se desmaye

-debido a que su alimentación bajo, eso provocó el desmayo, tiene que cuidar más de su salud ahora que tiene estos momentos críticos. Si no se alimenta apropiadamente continuara con esos desmayos

-¿Cómo es posible? Estuve cuidando de ella pero nunca vi que….

-debido a que pueda haberle pasado algo malo, algunas veces muchas jóvenes vienen con esos problemas

-Seguramente ella le mención que su novio la abandono

-me lo contaba, ella vivió al lado de mi casa y cuando la vi por primera vez con ese joven me alegre por ella. Desde que se mudó al pueblo no sabía ni hablar con nadie. Me acabo de enterar que el joven se fue, realmente tiene que ser muy tonto para dejar a esa chica tan dulce

-es verdad. Gracias por sus cuidados doctor

Entrando nuevamente a la habitación Rin se encontraba sentada en el respaldar de la camilla, se encontraba demasiado pensativa debido a ese desmayo, no estaba bien que descuidara su salud por pensar en algo que ya no recuperaría. Luego de terminar un par de cosas que le había dicho el doctor, Rin le daba las gracias una y otra vez, era una muy buena noticia que verdaderamente le hacía alegrar mucho su día de no tener nada extraño que le preocupara nuevamente.

-¡creí que tenía algo malo! Espero decirle a todos que estoy mejor, seguramente estarán preocupados por mí –ya saliendo del hospital donde estaba.

-ya deberías dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru tanto tiempo

-no lo pude evitar, estaba muy preocupada por que llegue a pensar que estaba embarazada….

-qué bueno… Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te descuidaste? –pegunta Kagome curiosa de si lo sabía o no, y el hecho de que no le mencionara nada ya que muchas veces le mencionaba algo de su relación.

-¡esas cosas no se cuentan! –se ruboriza fuertemente le sonreía, la verdad por una razón no estaba lastimada por pensar de nuevo en él.- tal vez fue cuando… creo que fue, tres días antes de que sucediera eso, ya sabes….

-¡lo dejaste!

-¡por supuesto que nunca le permití eso! Es un bruto que me lo dijo… después de… además creo que lo repitió, varias veces… ¡ah! ¡No importa ya! no quiero hablar de él nunca más, si Sesshomaru no me quiere, lo acepto y no me importa reconciliarme si volviera ¡lo decidí hace un par de días! Seguramente seré feliz yo sola

-que precipitada que eres, ¿no quieres casarte? Siendo joven tienes posibilidades, además de ser hermosa puedes conseguir a un buen hombre

-no necesito a alguien a mi lado, puedo sola. No creo que me sienta sola nunca más. Kagome, las palabras que me dijo Sesshomaru fueron muy crueles y… no creo que vuelva a confiar en un hombre, ¡además ese idiota dijo que ya no me amaba!

-(_¿Por qué miente respectó a lo que siente? Supongo que quiere ser fuerte y soportarlo sola. Rin no mientas tanto_) –abrazándola del hombro, se tocaba el vientre contenta.

·

·

·


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ¡Sesshomaru reaparece**!

En el mismo lugar donde Naraku experimentaba con demonios estaba repleto de agentes y policías que miraban cada detalle de ese edificio, hacía ya varios meses una persona había contado demasiadas cosas sobre Naraku, en uno de esos días un infiltrado del gobierno informo vasado en la información de aquella persona. Sin quedarles otra más que despedirlo de su puesto y llevarlo ante un tribunal, quien sabe qué pasaría con él, apartando eso ahora tenían que investigar el lugar de arriba abajo encontrando salas oscuras con una temperatura baja por el promedio que resistía una persona normal.

Sobre todas esos encuentros detrás de todo lo que Naraku había hecho, ese día decidieron terminar con ese lugar para que nada sucediera con los mostros que estaban encerrados, en eso un par de guardias después de ambientar un lugar con una persona dentro de otro cuarto, estaba claro que no era humano. En los brazos del hombre estaban inyectado algo que les parecía demasiado peligroso, eso aparentaba su color, pero no podían hacer nada ya que muchos de los hombres que trabajan para Naraku le alertaron que no lo tocaran porque sucedería algo peor.

-oye ayúdame, tenemos que sacarlo

-no creo que debamos hacerlo, los antiguos guardias nos dijeron que sería peligroso. Al menos deberíamos escucharlos ya que trabajaron para ese loco, anda vámonos de aquí

-¡olvídalo! Nos encargaron de sacar todos y a cada uno de estos demonios, además este está dormido ¡no seas miedoso!

-si tú lo dices

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto se acercan rápidamente al Yokai que estaba dormido, era fácil deducir que era Sesshomaru ya que a la entrada del cuarto decía su nombre, teniendo cuidado de no desprender la toxina que lo mantenía dormido, sacándole toda las cadenas que lo mantenían aprisionado quitándole por último el bozal que tenía en la boca y que también tapaba un poco su nariz. Haciendo a un lado las cadenas que le habían sacado a Sesshomaru, sin prestarle atención que una de las cadenas quedo atrapada a un tubo de plástico donde estaba la toxina, al ignorar lago tan importante de pronto sus manos comenzaron a moverse, levantando su mano se notaba en sus garras un color verde.

Con un rápido movimiento un látigo verde golpea a los dos guardias dejándolos uno por cada lado con un charco de sangre, lamiendo sus garras quitándose la sangre después de cortarlos, colocándose de pie rápidamente empieza a correr matando a todos los que estaban en su camino, seguía teniendo esa idea en mente después de ser obligado a dormir estaba, contento de saber que Naraku estaba encerrado. Con otro objetivo en mente era encontrar a Rin, pero no para estar con ella de nuevo.

-¡Yokai detente! –uno de los guardias delante suyo lo apuntaba con su arma, Sesshomaru no le temía a una cosa tan insignificante como eso, fácilmente podía evadir sus balas con tan solo hacerse a un lado.

-humano dime ¿Cuánto tiempo paso, desde que atraparon a Naraku?

-¡¿para qué quieres saberlo?! Será mejor que te tranquilices maldito Yokai –apretando del gatillo para darle en medio del corazón, con rapidez Sesshomaru se acerca al guardia tomándolo del cuello sin dejar que sus pies tocara el suelo, estaba furioso que le gritara de ese modo.

-si no quieres morir, me contaras todo lo que paso en este lugar –no tenía tiempo que perder con alguien que quiera ser valiente ante él, apretando el cuello miraba las manos del hombre que intentaba liberarse.

-n-nunca…

-contesta –oprimiendo más el cuello.

-¡de acuerdo! –soltándolo dejando que callera al suelo esperaba a que le respondiera rápido, no quería esperar.- hicimos una investigación en estas instalaciones ya que recibimos información, estuvo un infiltrado durante medio año, y ahora con todo esto solo ha pasado un año desde que entramos. Verdaderamente este lugar es grande, ¡eso es todo lo que se!

-me servirá por ahora, será mejor que te vayas y no le digas a nadie que me encontraste ¡largo si no quieres que cambie de opinión! –el guardia se arrastraba rápido para escapar de Sesshomaru, dejando que se fuera seguía con su camino hacia la parte de afuera para no cometer un escándalo que resultaría en su búsqueda.

* * *

Burlándose fácilmente de las personas logra salir de ese lugar, transformándose a sí mismo en un una esfera de luz sale volando mucho más rápido que lo normal en esa forma, siguiendo el aroma de la ciudad más cercano que estaba a su alcance para encontrarla. No paso mucho hasta llegar a una ciudad que estaba cerca, fácilmente detecto el arome de su fastidioso hermano, percibiendo ese aroma tan fastidioso llega al templo donde estaban. Antes de poder dar un paso Inuyasha de un salto intenta darle con sus garras, pero fácilmente Sesshomaru las esquivas, pegándole con una mano en la cara arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Sesshomaru que rayos quieres! ¡Largo no tienes nada aquí!

-¿ah no? La mujer, la que tú rescataste la quiero

-¡¿Por qué razón quieres que te diga dónde está?! –estando tan cerca de la casa Rin y Kagome se darían cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba en ese lugar, y quien sabe que querría con ella, volviendo a atacarlo evitando que se acercara a la casa.

-¡deja de interferir! –con sus garras venenosas atraviesa en la parte de su hombro, tirándolo fuertemente en el suelo, su hermano menor no era rival para él, pero tan fácil se descuidó que Inuyasha levantándose le arroja sus garras de sangre, que tan solo le coto una parte del hombro y mejilla.- tan rápido quieres morir, Inuyasha

-un idiota como tú nunca me matara

-¿quieres probar?

-¡aléjate de él Sesshomaru! –de entre los arboles una flecha es arrojada, esquivándola se percata de la presencia de Kagome y al lado estaba la mujer que buscaba. Levantando sus garras con su látigo corta casi la mitad de los árboles del templo dejando a la mira a Kagome con su arco y flechas, a un lado estaba Rin.

-te encontré –sin dejarle tiempo a Inuyasha para dar otro golpe, Sesshomaru se acerca demasiado rápido a Rin, ella estaba quieta y no se movía para nada, queriendo sostener su cuello Rin de su cintura toma una espada obligando a Sesshomaru a que se detuviera.- ¡planeas desafiarme!

-¡c-claro esta! Si quieres matarme puedes hacerlo, pero deja en paz a mis amigos

-como quieras, dame tu mejor golpe

Apuntándolo con su espada, Sesshomaru con su látigo no le dio ni oportunidad de que se moviera tan solo golpeaba el suelo para espantarla, Rin estaba asustada de llegar a morir a esas alturas intentando correr contra él se fuera, claramente era fuerte. Para hacerlo más justo Sesshomaru cerca de la casa toma una espada, al primer ataque Rin lo evita pero su fuerza era superior por lo que la arroja lejos, intentándolo una y otra vez no lograba nada y ella salía dañada físicamente por él.

-vasta de juegos –Rin quien estaba en el suelo se levantaba lentamente, no podía luchar por ser una humana que no llegaba a la fuerza de un Yokai, mirando a Kagome le trasmitía con su mirada lo que quería que hiciera.

-mátame… me lo merezco, ¿viniste a eso?

Como Sesshomaru no recuperaba su fuerza completamente, Inuyasha lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda de su hermano dejando que callera antes de que diera su golpe final. Levantándose del suelo, se alejaba de Sesshomaru quien estaba tirado.

* * *

-Inuyasha no era necesario, tenías que dejar que se fuera

-le daré una paliza para que se aleje, deja de preocuparte por este idiota –levantándolo del suelo como si fuera un trapo, lo arrastraba con dificultad dándole un poco de gracia.-¡despierta idiota! –Inuyasha despertaba a su hermano de la peor forma, después de todo él lo había lastimado.- oye cuando rayos te marchas, no te soporto

-cállate –levantándose del suelo estaba acostado sobre el césped lejos de la casa, pero atrás de su hermano estaba su mujer y Rin quien lo miraban, colocándose de pie miraba sus manos que ya no tenían sus garras, por anular sus poderes por un año no lograba controlarlos y estos no funcionaban.- puedes acabar conmigo no tengo fuerza suficiente

-¡Inuyasha no le hagas nada! –Rin estaba atrás de Inuyasha y le sujetaba del hombro, estaba claro solo se la pasaba mintiendo todo lo que había sucedido queda en el pasado.

-¿aún sigues amando a este idiota? –Sesshomaru que aún seguía débil por la toxina que recorría su cuerpo, quedándose recostado en el árbol se relajaba para que su propio cuerpo se deshaga de esa toxina.

-no quiero que lo mates –Inuyasha retrocede dejándola a ella a que arreglara ese problema, acercándose lentamente Rin se sienta en el suelo mirando el rostro de él, más blanco de lo que estaba antes, recordando que en ese mismo estado estaba cuando se encontraron.- Sesshomaru, no puedes estar aquí en ese estado, tienes que venir conmigo

Desviando su mirada ignora completamente a Rin, sin dejarle opción ella se acerca logrando tocarle su mejilla sintiendo el frio, Naraku había creado una gran variedad de elemento que matarían a cualquier humano, pero si ese era el caso tenía que combinarlos, el resultado de todo un año inconsciente fue debilitarlo y así evitar que escapara. Sesshomaru desarrollo ese corazón frio durante los años que estuvo encerrado, no era tarde para dejar que al menos confiara en ella, Rin aunque fuera hija del que encerró a su única familia hasta lograr acabar con dos de ellos. Tomando su rostro intentaba estar tranquila.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! –repentinamente Sesshomaru reacciona, dando un gran salto se aleja de los tres que lo miraban, mantenido quieto los miraba volviendo sus garras verdes nuevamente.- ¡mujer, quien te crees que eres para tocarme! Volveré dentro de tres días, te matare

-¡¿Por qué insistes en matarme?!

-no puedo creer que finjas no recordarlo, maldita mujer –moviendo sus manos hace aparecer el látigo venenoso, golpeándolo contra la tierra, el ataque dirigido a Rin solo era una advertencia.

-¿recordar? ¿Qué tendía que recordar?

-tendrías que saberlo

-(_De que está hablando_)

Inuyasha alterado porque no se marchaba pega un salto atacándolo con sus garras, sin poder pegarle Sesshomaru se marcha rápidamente, era probable que si permanecía con ellos estuviera perdiendo por falta de su fuerza demoniaca, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Naraku por hacerlo ver como un débil.

-(_no puedo dejar las cosas de este modo. Volveré y la matare a como dé lugar. Pero debo confirmar algo primero antes de matarla_)

·

·

·


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Marca de un demonio.**

-¡suéltame! –Inuyasha gritaba a su hijo que le tira de las orejas, Rin quien esperaba la cena que preparaba Kagome, ella estando con esos dos se reía.- Rin de que te ríes –carcajeando al verle con ese niño en la cabeza que sonreía al estar con su padre.

El niño era muy parecido a Kagome, su carita redondita al ser tan pequeñito, sus ojitos de colores dorados y sus cabellos de un color negro alborotado con unas simpáticas orejas de perro al igual que Inuyasha. Juntos padre e hijo en la mesa jugaban mientras esperaban que Kagome trajera la cena, al vivir juntas de vez en cuando Rin les cocinaba algo delicioso para simpatizar con la familia.

-¡Inuyasha deja de jugar y siéntate! –Kagome tomando a su pequeño lo coloca en una sillita para bebés, la familia de Kagome no se encontraba presente por lo que solo eran ellos cuatro.

-no estaba jugando

-como digas –empezando la cena Rin se notaba contenta de algún modo, después de estar esperando a que pasaran los tres días Sesshomaru no había vuelto a molestar, por otra parte él estaba muy herido como para sobrevivir solo, sabiendo que ella estaba angustiada pero trataba tanto de ocultarlo que no lo afirmaba.

La cena de esa noche era silenciosa, después de todo nadie de ellos quería hablar al respecto, y la única que los animaba era Kagome contándole algunas cosas que le pasaba con su hijo logrando sacarle una risa a Rin. Terminando la cena Rin fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa y mirar a sus amigos algo triste por lo que estaba por decir, sin poder evitarse querer estar como antes de conocer a Sesshomaru si molestarlos tanto.

-Kagome, Inuyasha supongo que esta es mi última cena con ustedes como integrante de esta casa, he decidido volver a mi casa, seguramente será un desastre después de un año. Esa casa es de mi madre, quiero cuidarla mucho para que se sienta feliz ella también

-¡¿Qué?! No tienes que irte, nadie te dice que te largues Rin –menciona Inuyasha que estaba molesto con esa noticia, por otro lugar Kagome la comprendía.

-disculpa, prometo venir todos los días para visitarlos –antes de que él se opusiera Kagome le cubre, lo pisotea en el pie después de todo, Rin estaba delante de ellos sonriéndoles a ambos al verlos pelarse tan cómicamente.

-¡te estaremos esperando todo los días!

-¡qué bueno que lo entienden!

-claro que lo entendemos, como entendemos cuando viniste a nuestra casa

Antes de volver a su casa se despide con un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndoles por dejarla en su casa, despidiéndose con una mano arriba y una gran sonrisa dibujada, sus amigos le gritaban que volviera sin falta a la mañana.

* * *

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su casa, abriendo la puerta con facilidad, los cuadros colgados en las paredes estaban cubiertos de polvo y las luces aun funcionaban que le mostraba lo abandonado de su pobre casa, caminando a su habitación pasa al frente de una puerta entre abierta. Deteniéndose completamente miraba esa puerta con tristeza, tomando la perilla de la puerta la cierra por completo, en eso siente como la puerta repentinamente se abre bruscamente asustándola.

-¡¿q-q-q-quién es?! ¡N-n-no t-tengo miedo!

-patético –en el umbral de la puerta estaba Sesshomaru recostado, quedándose paralizada se percataba que estaba completamente curado encontrándose en las mismas condiciones que cuando se conocieron, tan solo llevaba puesto un pantalón rasgado.

-¿porque estás aquí? Creí que te habías ido–acercándose a ella la encierra contra la pared, Rin no podía evitar sonrojarse de tan solo verlo.

-no recuerdas. Dentro de tres días volvería y terminaría con tu patética existencia, pero…

\- ¡Vete de mi casa, ya déjame en paz! Vete –Tomándola de la cintura la sube a sus hombros llevándola a la habitación donde estaba antes, arrojándola a la cama del lugar se sienta cerca de ella acorralándola con sus manos.- ¿Qué quieres? No te entiendo

Dejándola con esa palabra la mano de Sesshomaru le toma de su vestido que traía consigo, el vestido era de un cuello alto y de mangas cortas, el largo solo le llegaba a las rodillas, Sesshomaru estaba en ese lugar con esas intenciones. Intentando romper la parte de su pecho Rin se lo impedía forcejeándole, varias pregunta surgían - ¿porque Sesshomaru quería hacer eso? - asustándose profundamente soltaba lagrimas gruesas. Logrando romper su vestido en la parte de arriba él se queda inmóvil viéndola sin expresión alguna, Rin quien lo miraba se cubría en el pecho sin querer mirarlo a la cara, pero por mala decisión lo mira, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera molesto.

-¡Sal de arriba mío!

-después de todo era una tontería, al menos que…

-¿de qué hablas? –Colocándole una mano en su cuello Sesshomaru la miraba de un lado al otro, algo buscaba en ella.- ¿Qué buscas…?

-quítate la ropa… –eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago con su rodilla, no le provocó ningún dolor alguno, intentando escapar por un costado Sesshomaru se lo impide.- ya te lo dije, vamos quítate la ropa

-¡suéltame no necesitas esto, Ya vete!

-necesito comprobarlo, deja de forcejear –golpeándolo fuertemente para liberarse, pegándole una abofeteada sin permitirle que la tocara, cuando eran novios ella le permitía que la tocara, en esta ocasión Sesshomaru no era el mismo y ya no lo reconocía.

-¡suéltame! No tienes nada que comprobar conmigo, no quiero –deteniéndose por completo desvía la mirada triste, no quería tener un mal momento con Sesshomaru, de alguna forma lo quería evitar.- ¿Qué quieres comprobar?

-la última vez que te vi esos demonios querían violarte….

-¡¿entonces?! –Sesshomaru se aparta de ella sentándose a su lado ignorándola, Rin seguía recostada en la cama mirando hacia la pared para que no notara su sonrojo.

-note que en tu cuerpo tenías una marca, en el cuello tienes algo que quiero borrar. Ahora sé que la tienes porque… -colocándose de pie, de un armario saca la ropa que necesitaba después de sanar sus heridas.

-¿acaso es importante? –Escuchando el sonido de la ventana abrirse Rin se levanta rápidamente de esa cama, no entendía a qué se refería con una marca en su cuello.- ¡Sesshomaru!

-algún día te matare –saltando de la ventana desaparece en la noche, dejando que Rin se sumergiera en preguntas respecto a lo que menciono Sesshomaru de esa extraña marca.

Pensando en lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho esa noche Rin no logro dormir, recostada en su cama miraba la noche estrellada desde la ventana, confundida de lo que realmente significaba esa "marca" de la que le hablaba con tanta importancia, colocando una mano en su cuello pensaba - ¿en qué momento…? -Quedándose dormida profundamente.

* * *

Se despierta con el sonar de la puerta de entrada, seguramente era Kagome que quería visitarla en la casa para ayudarla con la limpieza, pero con tanto sueño Rin abría lentamente los ojos y los cerraba rápidamente. Kagome en la parte de afuera de la casa camina por el jardín hasta dar con la ventana frente a su cama, pero era extraño que no se encontrara en su habitación como debería ser. Entrando por la puerta de atrás se ve que la casa estaba completamente llena de polvo, al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo se encuentra que estaba con su mismo vestido todo rasgado en la parte de arriba.

-¡buenos días!

-b… buenos… días… Kagome –tanto era su sueño que le costaba mantener una conversación simple, sentándose en la cama se refregaba los ojos soltando un gran bostezo, llamándole la atención a su amiga lo brusco del rasgado.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Ese vestido era nuevo

-lo rasgue por accidente, lo repondré luego… -prestando atención al cuello de su amiga no encontraba nada parecido a una marca como decía Sesshomaru.

-¿mi cuñado estuvo aquí anoche? Eso que mencionaba de que vendría a matarte

-lo mismo pensé pero… ¡Kagome sabes lo de una "marca"! –no era lógico lo que preguntaba empezando a creer que solo era producto del sueño.

-creo que debes seguir durmiendo, traeré a Inuyasha para que me ayude con la limpieza. Recuerdo que en casa siempre ayudaste en los quehaceres, sigue soñando regresare.

Sabiendo que Inuyasha vendría Rin se queda en la cama para esperarlo y preguntarle, tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber que era lo que Sesshomaru quería para decirle algo tan fuera de lugar, después de todo quería matarla, no compendia ¿Qué quería comprobarlo? con esa mirada tan fría que la asustaba. Tan solo en unos minutos llegan los tres a la casa, colocándose un pantalón negro, una camisa suelta en los hombros rosa y ajustada en la parte de la cintura, saliendo de la habitación colocándole sus calcetines. Encontrando a Inuyasha en el pasillo Rin se acerca saltando con una pierna, cayendo al suelo antes de llegar sintiendo como unas manitas le tocaban la cabeza, encontrándose con el niño que sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Inuyasha necesito preguntarte algo! –Incorporándose con el niño en brazos, Inuyasha se quedaba quieto mirando su expresión de seriedad, extrañándose de que quisiera que le respondiera algo.- sabes lo que significa una "marca". Sesshomaru… escuche a Sesshomaru decirlo cuando se fue hace mucho

-¿Sesshomaru te marco? –comenzando a reírse fuertemente, Rin no comprendía de que se reía con algo que le dejo en duda casi toda la noche.- ¡ese idiota te marco! Es comprensible que no te pueda matar

-de que hablas, no entiendo

-la "marca" que tú dices es solamente una señal de propiedad, un demonio como yo puede marcar a su mujer como suya

-¿eh?

-¡oye mejor se lo explico yo! –Kagome de la parte de atrás se acerca a ellos comprendiendo de la pregunta de Rin esa mañana, sonriéndole.- Sesshomaru en algún momento te mordió cuando estabas con él, ya sabes…. Cuando te mordió deja una marca que esta sirve para decirle a cualquier demonio que no se te acerque, pero al parecer no la tienes o no se puede ver. En fin Sesshomaru debe estar buscando la manera de borrártela y solo hay una sola forma, hasta entonces él no puede lastimarte ni hacer nada contra tu voluntad

-entonces, por esa razón nunca me mato… ¿es una buena noticia?

-Si –dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

·

·

·

**!Que tengan un buen dia! Saludos a todos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Acuerdo y desacuerdo.**

Al caer la tarde luego de un arduo día de trabajo Rin se detiene en una esquina cerca de su casa, en frente de ella estaban unas personas que tocaban repetidamente la puerta, acercándose a la puerta Rin se para justo detrás de ellas mirándolas. Eran cuatro mujeres y tan solo una anciana que no se notaban como personas que querían discutir con ella, como veces anteriores, aquella mujer mayor canosa parada en frente de las mujeres le sonríe dándole la mano amistosamente.

-buenas noches señorita. Soy la directora de la escuela primaria de este lugar, podría decirme si se encuentra el joven Taisho Sesshomaru

-perdón él ya no vive aquí –abriendo la puerta de la casa los invita a entrar, dejando sus cosas a un lado entran a la sala donde las mujeres se sentaron.

-lo siento, ¿él era tu novio? –mucho la pregunta no le gustaba, pero trataba de sonar lo más normal.- déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Kaede. Tu nombre es Rin, Sesshomaru me lo dijo cuándo lo vimos en una entrevista

-la verdad que lo lamento, pero él y yo terminamos hace mucho… la verdad no me gusta hablar sobre ello. Podría preguntar ¿Cuál es su asunto aquí?

-queríamos encontrarlo, le dijimos que dentro de un año podría trabajar en una escuela como profesor, pero desgraciadamente él ya no está. No puedo creer que no estén juntos, ese muchacho se notaba loco por ti

-… pero si dicen un puesto podría, si no les molesta, hacerlo yo. Tengo un poco de experiencia enseñando a niños

-¡de verdad! Podría ayudarnos tan solo siendo suplente, su novio tenía mucha más experiencia, no crea que solo por eso no la aceptaremos. La contrataremos, la llamaremos dentro de una semana para comenzar, esta es la última de nuestra compañera que está en el puesto ocupante

-¡Kaede-san realmente me dio una buena noticia! –la mujer mayor se coloca de pie caminando a la parte de afuera, Rin las acompaña a la puerta despidiéndose amablemente, realmente nunca supo qué clase de trabajo Sesshomaru había buscado cuando estaban aún juntos.

-Kaede-sama, está segura de contratar a una joven sin experiencia –pregunta una de las mujeres que la acompañaban, Kaede se sube a un auto negro junto con las mujeres.

-tranquila, ese muchacho cuando vino con nosotras menciono cosas sobre ella. Nos beneficia tener a una persona simpática en este lugar, hay que darles una oportunidad a los jóvenes

-creo que tiene razón, ¿Qué sucederá con el puesto de ese hombre?

-lo mantendremos pero para otros lugares, alguien así debería estar en un lugar más elevado, realmente me dejo sorprendida con esa inteligencia

-está en lo correcto Kaede-sama

* * *

Dentro de la casa Rin estaba cenando en frente de la televisión, su emoción era muy obvia, demostrando con una enorme sonrisa hacia iluminar su rostro, aun que todo era gracias a Sesshomaru quien busco ese tipo de empleo en una escuela. Antes de poder levantarse la luz de la casa se apaga repentinamente, sorprendiéndose fuertemente se coloca de pie caminando guiada por las paredes, dando pasos con miedo de caerse su corazón no dejaba de latir por la sorpresa empezando a dudar que "alguien" lo hubiera hecho para asustarla.

-que patético verte asustada –la vos de Sesshomaru se hace presente en ese momento, Rin asustada se acercaba más a la pared, no le agradaba la oscuridad ya que le recordaba hacia un año.

-¡deja de bromear! Vete –dos golpes muy fuertes se escuchan, Sesshomaru la estaba rodeando con sus brazos evitando así que se fuera, siendo un demonio le facilitaba distinguir las cosas en las oscuridad.- ¿q-que…?

-quiero comprobar algo contigo, si me dejas me alejare. Es una promesa

-lo único que quieres es matarme ¿Por qué simple mente te marchas? –furiosa le pega una abofeteada sin comprender porque no se alejaba de una buena vez, estaba cansada de que la despreciara.

Esperando que Sesshomaru resultara agresivo cierra los ojos esperando un insulto o algo, pero solamente se quedaba en silencio sin mencionar una palabra, antes de poder abrir los ojos podía percibir claramente su respiración cerca de sus labios. Sin soportar un segundo Rin lo abraza besándolo con ternura, nunca antes se atrevía a besarlo sin que él le diera una señal, percatándose de su respuesta no se quería detener por nada, sosteniéndose de su cuello siente claramente como le correspondía con un beso más apasionado.

-(_caíste…._) –Sesshomaru le empezaba a besar el cuello sin tener oposición de ella, bajando con su boca a los hombros detecta en la parte de su cuello esa marca que tanto buscaba. La marca se encontraba en el cuello de ella destacando, por su color morado, esta era chiquita del tamaño de la yema del meñique, esa marca era un dibujo de una luna mángate idéntica a la de su frente pero, está en la parte de arriba se notaba la pequeña raíz de una rosa tan diminuta que muy poco se percibía.

-¡Ah! b-basta –obligando a que se alejara Rin tocaba su cuello, aunque no se diera cuenta estaba sonrojada y muy avergonzada de lo que estaba pasando, en eso Sesshomaru presta atención a esa zona de su cuello donde estaba la marca de la luna, esta estaba desvaneciéndose.- no quiero seguir…

Ignorándola vuelve a sorprenderla besándola de nuevo, levantándola la colocaba en el suelo siguiendo con su juego, Sesshomaru no tenía ningún interés por entregarse a ella tenía planeado quitarle la marca que ahora se hacía visible, siguiendo con sus besos estaba atento a la marca que destacaba.

-que tonta, creíste que podrías deshacerte de mí. Eres una cobarde igual que todos los humanos –cerrando sus ojos se concentraba en transformarse en un demonio, sus ojos se tornaron de rojos, las marcas de su cara perdían su forma, sus garras y colmillos crecieron fácilmente. Acercando su boca a esa diminuta marca, la mordisqueaba para que no notara lo siguiente, sus colmillos empezaron a crecer acercándose lentamente para el golpe final que acabaría con esa marca y la vida de ella.

-¡idiota! –escuchando esa palabra, Rin toma un libro, que por accidente lo dejo tirado, golpeándolo en la cabeza con la tapa de este.

-estás loca –tan solo lo golpeo pero no se apartó de él, su motivo era que se le estaba propasando la mano y justamente la estaba toqueteando en un pecho, Sesshomaru viendo que todo eso fue un rotundo fracaso.- ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta?

-¡igual que todos los humanos quiero seguir viviendo!

-estaba a punto de borrar esa maldita marca junto con tu vida –al decirlo de una forma tan fría, Rin lo empuja.

-¿Por qué quieres matarme?

-no es obvio, está claro que eres la hija de esa escoria. Tu sabias precisamente que yo era un demonio cuando nos conocimos

-¡nunca lo supe! Un momento ¿cómo lo recuerdas? –tomándola del cuello le sujetaba fuertemente cortándole la respiración.

-te recuerdo muy bien, Rin. Solo mentía, al principio no te recordaba, luego de estar encerrado en ese lugar logre recordar todo, te divertiste conmigo ¿no?

-¡ah! Suéltame –liberándola de su agarre, se le acerca abrazándolo del cuello.- ¡si tanto quieres borrarme esa marca, pues no me molestes! Ya no quiero pelear contigo…

-¡Rin! –la vos de Inuyasha dentro de la casa golpea fuertemente a su hermano, sintiendo una mano cálida en su frente se encuentra con Kagome que la abrazaba asustada de que le pasara algo malo.

Logrando que Sesshomaru se calmara un poco Inuyasha seguía atacándolo evitando que se acercara a Rin, por otra parte Kagome la ayudaba con tan solo colocarse de pie para verlos pelearse empezaba a llorar, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de parte de Kagome que trataba de calmarla. Tan solo en una cuestión de segundos Sesshomaru detecta el aroma del agua salada que provenía de Rin, volviendo a tener un destello veloz de todos sus recuerdos distrayéndose en una pelea recibiendo un fuerte golpe de Inuyasha lo arroja fuertemente al suelo empezando a recordar muchas cosas que le causaban un gran dolor despertando a su parte más salvaje.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –levantándose del suelo estaba en su forma de demonio sonriendo ampliamente que aterraba a cualquiera.

\- ¡Ya deténganse! –suelta un grito Rin, Sesshomaru volviendo a la normalidad. – esto ya es suficiente Sesshomaru… lo que es mas ¿Por qué es importante esta tonta marca para ti?

\- ¡de que hablas! –menciona Sesshomaru molesta. – esa estúpida marca que tienes en el cuello simboliza que eres… mi esposa, eso me impide el matarte o hacerte daño

Acercándose a Sesshomaru lo golpea fuertemente con una abofeteada dándole vuelta la mirada, abriendo los ojos en grande.

\- estamos a mano

\- ¡Rin porque no dejando la pelea y arelamos esto de una buena vez! _menciona Kagome con un tono amable para calmar la situación. – Sesshomaru si Rin es tu "esposa" como tú lo consideras ¿porque no la tratas como tal? Hasta el momento que busquemos otra opción para borrar esa marca

\- ¡Kagome estoy de acuerdo contigo! –menciona Rin apartándose de Sesshomaru como si le tuviera algo de miedo. – de todas formas solo tendrás que permanecer quieto

\- me niego – responde muy fieramente Sesshomaru con una mano en la mejilla. – existen otras formas pero solo mi padre las sabia, él está muerto. Recurriré la forma que más sé

\- De todas formas yo no quiero esa manera de borrarla como tú dices, estoy de acuerdo con Kagome

\- Todo esto para salvar tu patética vida ¿eh? Como quieras, si puedo borrar esa marca sin necesidad de poner una mano en tu cuerpo. Estoy de acuerdo – responde de muy mala gana ya que no era su plan convivir con ellos tanto tiempo.

\- ¡muy bien! Entonces vivirán en la misma casa, ¿Rin estarás de acuerdo? – menciona Kagome con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Kagome no digas eso! No pienso vivir en la misma casa –sin cambiar de opinión Rin desvía la mirada sin querer mirarlo, después de todo ya no lo reconocía.

La mirada molesta de Sesshomaru respondía a la proposición de Kagome, sin tener mar remedio Rin se retira del lugar a su habitación sin soportar verlo, cerrando la puerta fuertemente Rin no comprendía a donde quería llegar Kagome con dejarlos juntos.

-bien Sesshomaru te quedaras, ella necesita que la protejas. Si se va con otro hombro te humillara ya que es tu esposa –menciona Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona, molestando a su hermano.

·

·

·

**Hola espero que lo disfruten! y un saludo a todos**

**Gracias por los comentarios **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Decisión y pasado.**

Dando mil vueltas entre las sábanas de su cama Rin no lograba dormir tranquila, colocándose una chaqueta liviana sobre los hombros sale de su habitación, caminando por el pasillo con su ropa de dormir. Unos pantalones cortos de un color rosa y una remera sin mangas que llevaba desacomodada mostrando algunas partes de su sostén. Llegando a la parte de afuera de la casa Rin se acerca hasta un árbol bastante alto con sus hojas de color verde, sentándose debajo de esta suelta un largo suspiro sin lograr relajarse para dormir.

-(¡_ya debería dejar de pensar en él! Ya lo había decidido, Sesshomaru tiene que hacer su vida como quiera sin tener que molestarse tan seguido. Pero al mismo tiempo quiero que Sesshomaru se quede conmigo)_

Empezando a tararear una canción que había escuchado de Kagome hacía mucho tiempo antes de que naciera su bebé. Cantando lo mejor que podía miraba la brillante luna llena rodeada de estrellas que acompañaban con su brillo, cerrando los ojos recordaba a Sesshomaru cuando estaban saliendo juntos antes de aquel incidente, su sonrisa que muy poco veía hacia que su corazón saltara de la alegría.

-… Por lo que debo amar, Por lo que me da amor, yo haré lo que pueda. En aquel entonces, cuando nos conocimos, Todo era extraño… -escuchando un ruido entres las hojas del árbol Rin se detiene mirando hacia arriba, suponiendo que era un gato que estaba ahí solo.

Al levantar la mirada Rin quita aquella sonrisa que tenía al estar cantando, sonrojándose fuertemente dejándole la cara completamente roja. Sesshomaru sentado en una rama del árbol la miraba sin una sola mueca en su rostro, sin importarle que estuviera ella la ignora cerrando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia.

-¿m-me escuchaste? –Su voz titubeaba.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-tengo derecho a quedarme, además debo vigilarte –responde con arrogancia haciendo que Rin bajara la mirada, esperando que la respuesta fuera otra.

-no tienes que vigilarme, puedes irte si quieres

-no puedo de otra forma no lograre que esa estúpida marca salga. No aceptare la ayuda del idiota de mi hermano y su mujer

-¡pues vete! Prefiero que estés lejos a que estés cerca

-tonterías

-¡si lo son pero son importantes para mí! ¡Jamás lo entenderás por ser un demonio de sangre fría!

-que has dicho

Bajando del árbol de un salto, toma a Rin de un brazo levantándola sin tener cuidado de hacerle daño, tan pronto siente como ella que le tomaba de los brazos cerrando los ojo como si esperara a que la lastimara o algo parecido. Antes de poder tocarla, Rin desvía la mirada hacia un costado dejándole ver a Sesshomaru la marca que brillaba un tanto con una luz tenue, eso fue suficiente para decirle que se detuviera por completo de sus acciones. Soltándola antes de lastimarla Rin se pegaba al árbol sintiendo un gran temor.

-¡no me hagas daño por favor! –tanto era el temor que lloraba.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta con un tono de voz frio, alejándose de ella para marcharse ya que no tenía razón para quedarse.

-me asustas, no te tenía miedo pero… -atreviéndose a abrazarlo de la espalda Rin estaba lista para lo que fuera, dando media vuelta Sesshomaru la aleja sin tener intenciones de tocarla, dejándola con una gran

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-si en aquel momento hubiéramos vuelto por ti que…

-claramente me quede en ese lugar, no soy tan débil. Jamás aceptaría la ayuda de mi hermano y menos de ti….

-solo quieres ser libre como cualquier otro… -Soltando un largo suspiro toma la mano de él con la mirada baja. Acercándose a su oído Rin menciona algo que solamente fue para los oídos de Sesshomaru, viendo que él no estaba en desacuerdo ella se tranquiliza colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

-vamos –le indica Sesshomaru molesto.

-¿aceptas?

-lo acepto, solo será una vez y ya

* * *

Despertando temprano a la mañana por el fuerte llanto del niño, Kagome quien estaba en la cama junto con Inuyasha y su hijo. A cada segundo que trataba de calmarlo miraba a Inuyasha que dormía cómodamente en la cama sin percatarse de que su hijo estuviera llorando a cantaros. Al ver que no se lograba dormir con nada deja que lloriquee al lado de su padre para que despierte, pero al despertar se levanta con todos los cabellos alborotados y con una cara larga, levantando a su pequeño niño lo miraba para que dejara de llorar, pero al abrir los ojitos marrones, el bebé sostiene las orejas de perro con una enorme sonrisa al jugar.

-gracias por hacer que dejara de llorar

-como digas, pero no lo soportare por mucho tiempo –cada vez que lo alejaban de si, el niño lloraba estirando sus mamitas hacia Inuyasha.

-oye Inuyasha ¿hay otra posibilidad de borrar la marca que tiene Rin?

-¡cómo saberlo! Mi padre sabía casi todas estas cosas, dudo mucho que cuando escapo de aquella prisión conociera a otros de la misma especie. Además mi madre no me lo menciono nunca cuando estuvieron fuera

-será mejor hablar con ellos ¿no crees? Pero sería cruel para Rin que lo alejaran de ella, después de todo, Rin no puede dejar de sentir cosas por Sesshomaru

-¡Sesshomaru es un idiota!

-aun así le tiene un gran odio a Rin por ser hija de Naraku… -menciona Kagome abrazándose a sus piernas mientras veia a su hijo jugar, Inuyasha escuchando eso mueve las orejas de un lado al otro.- ¿a qué viene eso?

-bueno no precisamente por eso… según lo que me menciono mi madre es que hace mucho tiempo Rin visitaba las instalaciones de Naraku

-¡¿y cómo es posible que no la recordaras?!

-¡era una niña muy pequeña! ¿Crees que recordaría a una niña que algunas veces veia a la cara? Naraku todos los días la traía ya que la madre de Rin había muerto –comienza a hablar con seriedad dejando al niño sobre su regazo.- lo único que sé es que Sesshomaru solía hablarle, pero un cierto día él mismo la lastimo grave con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es evidente que Rin no lo recuerde y nunca lo logre recordar

Cuando Inuyasha era pequeño y le permitían estar en una planta baja con su madre y hermano, Sesshomaru se mantenía alejado de su madre cuando había conocido a una linda niña, el hecho de conocerla lo hacía extraño. Un cierto día cuando estaba con su madre Sesshomaru se había apartado para encontrarse con ella nuevamente, pero en tan solo una media hora sonaba una alarma con una luz roja parpadeando.

-mamá ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Inuyasha mientras se abrazaba a su madre con ternura.

-no lo sé inu… solo espero que tu hermano no se encuentre en peligro

Colocándose de pie sostiene la pequeña manita de Inuyasha, en la planta baja se encontraba un pasillo largo y tres cuartos enormes vigilados con unos cuantos guardias. La madre de Inuyasha caminando preocupada por el pasillo mira a los guardias entrene a un cuarto que tenía escrito _ "Nº2"_en la parte de arriba de la entrada. Antes de poder entrar se podía escuchar claramente los gritos de Sesshomaru furioso. Soltando a su pequeño niño la mujer entra viendo como unos cuantos guardias sostenían al pequeño Sesshomaru, sosteniéndolo por debajo de los hombros lo mantenían lejos del suelo mientras agitaba sus pies con brusquedad.

-¡que creen que están haciendo!–grita la mujer, corriendo hacia donde estaba su primogénito.- suéltenlo ahora mismo

-¡no podemos liberar lo que acaba de hacer ese demonio!

Los gritos se incrementaban más, por lo que Inuyasha acercándose para ver la situación ve como su madre abrazaba fuertemente a Sesshomaru que, por extraño que pareciera, lloraba abrazado fuertemente al kimono que llevaba puesto la mujer. Tan pronto se da vuelta Inuyasha, Naraku pasa por la puerta viendo como Sesshomaru se abrazaba a su madre, caminando más allá los guardias miraban a la niña en el suelo con su cabeza bañada en sangre, además de tener golpes en la cara.

-llévenla a la enfermería. En cuanto a tu mocoso, Izayoi… -menciona Naraku acercándose a la mujer.- será mejor que te despidas, lo encerraremos en una cámara para controlarlo. Es una amenaza para cualquiera

-¡no pueden hacerle eso! Es un niño pequeño, no haría daño a nadie

-no lo veo, mi hija esta lastimada gravemente. Ese demonio tiene que estar controlado en un cuarto especial

Haciendo unas cuantas señales a los guardias intentan alejar al niño de su madre, Inuyasha evitando que tocara a su madre salta sobre aquel guardia que trataba de separarla de su hermano. Utilizando las garras, lastima en la cara a ese guardia, dejando de forcejear con ellos, viendo que Naraku sonreía cruzándose de brazos, dando una orden para atrapar a Inuyasha aprovechando de que su madre suelta a su hijo para salvar al otro, toman a Sesshomaru en una jaula como si fuera un animal.

-¡Inuyasha, Sesshomaru~!

Bajando la mirada abraza a su hijo con fuerza recordando lo último que quería recordar, pero antes de reaccionar con violencia Kagome lo abraza de costado sometiendo su dolor.

-después de que capturaron a Sesshomaru, mi madre intento salvarlo pero el maldito de Naraku la apuñalo con una espada…

-no lo sabía, pero veo que Sesshomaru lo odia mucho ¿Qué habrá sucedió con ellos?

-¡¿cómo lo sabría?!

* * *

Levantándose bruscamente de debajo de las sábanas, Rin gira su cabeza varias veces a la derecha e izquierda repetidas veces, viendo por la ventana aún no había amanecido pero podían percibirse el canto de las aves que anunciaban la llegada de la mañana. Volviendo a recostarse Rin abrazaba fuertemente la almohada cubriéndose del frio amanecer, sus ojos cristalinos la obligaban a llorar pero ya no se arrepentía de nada. Buscando su ropa en la parte contraria de la cama Rin se colocaba su ropa interior con tristeza y una gran confusión en la mente.

-Sesshomaru…

·

·

·


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Marca borrada.**

La puerta de la casa sonaba fuertemente que hasta aturdía a sus oídos, levantándose con sus ropas de dormir Rin camina arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada, soltando fuertes bostezos de no lograr dormir bien en la noche. Al abrir la puerta Rin sonría al ver a Kagome, Inuyasha y al pequeño, que la venían a visitar dejando que pasar, tarda unos cuantos minutos para que se cambiara de ropas.

-¡qué alegría que vengan a visitarme! –mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a sus amigos en su casa.

-oye Rin está Sesshomaru, no logro sentir que este aquí. Creo que podría llegar a un posibilidad de poder deshacer la marca de tu cuerpo –menciona Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos sentándose en el solfa de la pequeña sala.

-eso ya no es necesario… -responde con un tono de voz más bajo, para luego subir la mirada.- la marca se borró, Sesshomaru me dio unas hiervas medicinales, al principio me marearon demasiado pero la marca se fue

-¡¿y él no te lastimo?! –menciona Kagome con algo de preocupación, luego de estar diciendo su cuñado que la mataría y verla ilesa parecía que algo pasaba.

-¡estoy bien Kagome-san! no deje que me matara. Lamento preocuparlos pero ahora ya no es necesario que se preocupen por mí. Entiendo que querías que viviéramos otra vez como pareja pero no podría estar bien con eso…

-Rin ¡qué alivio saber que no tienes nada!

Rin sonría sentándose frente a ellos, algo agotada, contándole lago sobre su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaban rápido por lo cual Rin comenzaba a trabajar en una pequeña escuela de aquella ciudad, no era tan grande como se esperaba ya que estaba algunas cosas en construcción pero igualmente esta funcionaba. Antes de comenzar a trabajar con los niños Kaede quien era la directora de aquel lugar le había propuesto trabajar en la escuela pero no aun como una profesora ya que era muy apresurado, en cambio le encargo serles de ayuda en la escuela por lo cual conservaba su trabajo de medio tiempo ya que no eran largas las horas en la escuela.

Siendo de gran ayuda Rin trabajaba duro en lo que fuera que le encargaban, al principio la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban junto con ella no les agradaba demasiado, pero con el paso del tiempo estaban cambiando de opinión respecto a ella, o al menos algunas de esas personas. Las que le hacían imposible la vida a Rin eran unas cuantas personas que no aceptaban que trabajara en la escuela, por lo cual cuando se les daba la oportunidad se le daba trabajos difíciles y complicados.

-Rin-chan ¿no me ayudarías un momento? –pregunta una mujer un tanto mayor que ella, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, vestida con una camisa rosa y una falda por debajo de las rodillas de color gris.

-¡por supuesto!

-perfecto, necesito que bajes unas cuantas cajas que se encuentran en la biblioteca, pero ahora mismo tengo clases ¿no te molesta?

-No, no. es mi trabajo después de todo si quiero conservarlo. Además mi padre me obligo a estudiar profesorado…

-gracias –saluda la mujer con una sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a la biblioteca Rin caminaba con tranquilidad sonriendo de estar contenta de tener un trabajo que la alegrara, hacía mucho tiempo atrás su padre planeaba hacer que trabajara para su compañía, después de todo era su única hija. Buscando una pequeña escalera, buscaba las cajas que estaban sobre un estante de dos puertas, subiendo a la escalera que era no tan alta como para llegar con facilidad al gran estante. Bajando las cajas una por una, Rin escucha una persona que estaba pasando, en ese momento alguien cae a causa de tropezarse con aquellas cajas en el suelo, por lo que baja rápidamente para ayudar a quien se había caído por su culpa.

-¡lo lamento tanto! –Menciona sacando unas cuantas cosas que estaban sobre esta persona.- sé que debí dejarlas sobre una mesa, pero como no había nadie no creí que sería necesario, ¿te encuentras bien?

-fue descuidado de mi parte –dijo el joven que había caído sobre las cosa.

Rin le quitaba los contenido de la cajas que habían caído sobre él, apartando todo el joven se levanta del suelo mirándola con una gran sorpresa. El joven de cabellos marrones al igual que sus ojos que reflejaban una gran sorpresa, vestido con una camisa azul y un saco de color negro. Tan pronto el muchacho queda paralizado, Rin le hacía señas para que despertara de su sueño empezando a creer que le había hecho algo raro por un descuido, levantándose del suelo extiende una mano para que lograra colocarse de pie.

-¡lo siento señorita! – el joven se inclinaba frente a ella, Rin sonríe colocando una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

-no te preocupes. Pensé que nadie estaba aquí, fue un pequeño descuido –dijo con una agradable sonrisa.- por cierto mi nombre es Rin, soy nueva

-soy Kohaku –estrechando la mano con nervios.- trabajo aquí

-¡qué sorpresa! Como soy nueva nunca te he visto

-bueno es porque esto trabajando para conseguir algunos libros, y últimamente tenía que viajar a Tokyo con mi familia

-¿Tokyo? Sorprendente. Será mejor que lleve estas cajas, tendré problemas si no se las llevó a la señora ¡nos vemos Kohaku!

-¡espera! Sé que es algo apresurado pero ¡¿te gustaría salir conmigo?! –Gritándole para que escuchara desde lejos.- ¡c-como amiga!

-¡está bien! Nos vemos

* * *

Una instalación enorme ubicada lejos de una enorme cuidad no tan apartada de donde vivía Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin. Aquel edificio era una prisión especializada para los criminales de alto nivel, Naraku quien estaba ahí inculpado por experimentación con humanos y criaturas sobrenaturales, además de cometer asesinatos en el mismo lugar de los hechos y ser el principal asesino. Dejando todo aparte Naraku estaba en observación para investigar qué era lo que precisamente hacía con esos sujetos, por lo tanto permanecía encerrado en un cuarto aislado del mundo exterior para no volver como era antes. Vestido con un traje completamente blanco, lo único que destacaba era su largo cabello negro y esos ojos rojos llenos de maldad en la mirada.

En esa ocasión a los que estaban en detención, como Naraku, tenían derecho a que lo visitaran familiares cercanos a la persona que se encontraba encerrada, pero como Rin era su única familia cerca no estaba muy conforme con aquella regla tan inútil para él. Antes de que se colocara en una esquina cerca de la cama; en general todo el lugar era pequeño de color blanco y gris para controlar cualquier movimiento peligroso. Sentado entre la cama y la pared de color blanco Naraku miraba hacia arriba a la única ventana, que estaba un tanto cerca del techo, en eso una puerta de metal se abre repentinamente haciéndose presente un oficial.

Llevándolo esposado por un largo pasillo llega a una sala enorme con unas cuantas mesas y asientos donde algunos estaban con sus familiares, siendo arrastrado de la espalda por el oficial lo deja en una mesa, donde se encontraba aquel que trabajaba como su mano derecha en aquella instalaciones.

-No esperaba tu visita muchacho… -menciona Naraku sentándose frente a él.

-Naraku-sama es un gusto verlo. Traigo información sobre su hija, Rin

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Acaso se sigue revolcando con ese maldito Yokai, sinceramente no puedo creer que esa mocosa impertinente sea de la misma sangre -colocando una pierna cruzada se recuesta en el respaldar del asiento.

-por esa misma razón. Sesshomaru termino su relación con su hija, ahora mismo ella está sola –menciona el muchacho.- por eso no tiene que preocuparse

-de acuerdo, asegúrate que no vuelvan a estar juntos. Si llegara a pasar, recurrirá a eso… y necesito mantenerla con vida

El joven asiente comprendiendo de lo que hablaba su jefe, al ser un empleado de confianza Naraku planeaba casi todo con aquel muchacho, por alguna razón logro salir del lugar antes de que lo detuvieran, agradeciendo de que tuviera ojos fuera de aquellas paredes.

* * *

Al caer la noche Kagome había invitado a Rin a cenar a la casa, para que ella pudiera preparar la cena deja a cargo a Inuyasha a su pequeño bebé, por lo que ambas preparan la cena con una gran sonrisa. No tardaron en cocinar todo por lo cual se sentaron en la mesa, mientras disfrutaba de la cena la comida Rin miraba a Inuyasha, que directamente parecía un rayo al comer la comida de Kagome con tanto entusiasmo que alegraba a Rin, recordando un poco que Sesshomaru antes de que recuperara la memoria había actuado de ese mismo modo tan solo una milésimas de segundos.

-¡Inuyasha come un poco más despacio! ¡Aun no comprendo cómo no eres obeso! –Menciona Kagome con un tono de fastidio, no era que se molestara por cuanto comiera si no que nunca dejaba nada para ella.

-¡que fastidiosa! –sirviéndose su tercer plato, Rin lo observaba riéndose por lo bajo.- oye Rin tú no tienes tantos regaños, ¿Por qué no la regañas Kagome? ¿A caso ya no es tu segundo plato?

-si –responde dejando de reírse, como Kagome regañaba a Inuyasha se ocupaba en darle el alimento al pequeño.- Taiyo ¿quieres un poco más? –pregunta al niño que movía su cabeza en forma de negación.

-hablando de eso. Rin ¿no crees que estas comiendo demasiado? Últimamente lo he notado –empieza a hablar Kagome dejando de regañar a Inuyasha.

-¿eso crees? Supongo que será porque últimamente el trabajo ha sido cansador y pierdo demasiada energía. Cero que no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar casi todo el día

\- te volverás loca si sigues así –añade Inuyasha.

-¡tienes razón! Pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero quedarme con el trabajo pronto. Por mucho tiempo estudie para trabajar con mi padre, pero esto me hace realmente feliz

-esperamos que Taiyo aprenda de una grandiosa sensei –Kagome sonreía con su comentario, por lo que Rin se sonroja, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño niño.

-¡gracias! Kagome ¿no te molesta que repita de nuevo? –señalando lo que quedaba de comida, por lo cual Kagome asiente animándola para que trabajara con muchas energías.

-de acuerdo. Pero deberías cuidarte, engordaras si haces eso

-¡no hay problema! Siempre trabajo duro como para bajar de peso

-eres extraña

Rin sonreía mientras se servía su tercer plato, por lo que compartía con Inuyasha, ya que cuando cenaba no tenía fondo, por lo cual volvieron como al principio las carcajadas que soltaba el pequeño Taiyo.

-(_esto es realmente divertido, sería mejor volver a pensar en vivir nuevamente aquí, ¿es una molestia para ti, Kagome?_)

·

·

·

**Que lo disfruten! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Viejos amigos.**

Sesshomaru luego de marcharse estaba en medio del bosque tratando de encontrar algo en el viejo edificio donde se encontraba antes de escapar por primera vez, sin embargo por mucho que tratara nunca lograba dar con lo que buscaba. El edificio donde antiguamente estaba encargado Naraku, estaba completamente destruido a causa de los hombres que habían entrado a la fuerza para llevarse a Naraku ante el gobierno por todos los delitos causados, al estar destruido las cosas que él tenía guardadas en su oficina eran evidencia de su delito por lo que se le hacía difícil encontrar lo que Sesshomaru buscaba. Lo que tanto buscaba Sesshomaru eran el paradero de la tumba de su padre, según como su madre había mencionado su padre guardaba algo que era importante para sus dos hijos, pero su madre jamás menciono nada de nada sobre el paradero de la tumba por lo cual se volvía imposible.

Nuevamente caminando por el mismo lugar cansado de que nada apareciera decide tomar un camino distinto al habitual, realmente detestaba buscar señales de donde podría estar, por lo cual estaba optando por buscarlo por su propia cuenta. Tardando más de unas cuantas horas caminando por todo el bosque sin rumbo fijo se decide detener cerca de un rio, recostándose sobre el pie de un árbol Sesshomaru suelta un largo suspiro mirando hacia el rio, por su mente no pasaba algo que no fuera confuso para él.

-¡señor que gusto volver a verlo! –de la nada se escuchaba la voz de un anciano.

-(_que extraño_) –sintiendo que algo presionaba su cuello, lo golpea fuertemente viendo que algo caía al suelo.

-inu no taisho, que bueno es verlo –vuelve a mencionar a aquella voz de anciano.

Del suelo Sesshomaru ve como algo saltaba a su rodilla flexionada, una pequeña pulga anciana brincaba de arriba abajo rápidamente, por lo general Sesshomaru solo podía ver muy pocos demonios y ninguno, aparte de su hermano en una forma humana. La pulga seguía saltando, pero en ese momento siente la presencia de otra persona y de entre los arbustos aparece un anciano calvo con una colita alta y unos ojos saltones.

-¡viejo Totosai! –Menciona la pulga anciana dando pequeños saltos hasta llegar a aquel llamado Totosai.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Myoga? Dijiste ver a inu no taisho pero este joven no lo es ¡qué decepción! –menciona el anciano de ojos saltones.

Totosai se acercaba a Sesshomaru mirándolo de arriba abajo, por lo que molestaba demasiado. El anciano de ojos saltones se aleja repentinamente caminando hacia otra dirección con una expresión de decepción, que demostraba abiertamente, dejando que la pulga Myoga se quedara cerca de Sesshomaru.

-¡vámonos Myoga, él no es inu no taisho! Pero sin embargo es muy parecido

-pero no se puede negar que él es igual, al menos en ciertos aspectos. Pero no puedo confundirme, su sangre sabe deliciosa casi iguala a la del señor

-inu no taisho era mi padre –dijo al fin Sesshomaru.- si lo conocieran sabrían que mi padre ya está muerto

-¡si ya lo sabíamos joven! –menciona el anciano Totosai que se detuvo mirando a Sesshomaru nuevamente, solamente que esta vez tomaba el mentón viéndole su perfil, haciendo que él mostrara sus colmillos molesto.- ¡ah ya me acorde! Tú eres el mocoso primerizo del señor

-a quien le dices mocoso –pronuncia molesto Sesshomaru, levantándose del pie del árbol.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? si se podrá saber

-que desagradecido –molesto la pulga dando brincos en el hombro de Totosai.

-estoy de acuerdo –responde Totosai asintiendo la cabeza mientras lo veia.- tendrías que tener más gratitud con nosotros. Mejor vámonos está claro que no nos agradece todo lo que hicimos por él cuando era un niño

-¿Qué? –Sesshomaru se sorprende de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-exactamente como lo acaba de escuchar –la pequeña pulga de acerca a Sesshomaru colocándose en su hombro.- su padre era amigo nuestro, pero cuando se encontró por primera vez con Izayo-san su padre ignoro cualquier cosa para estar con ella. Ciertamente cuando su madre estuvo embarazada de usted, estaba con ciertos problemas debido a que su cuerpo era débil

-ciertamente que hay una solución, su padre acepto las condiciones –dijo Totosai.- gracias a nuestra ayuda su madre dio a luz sin complicaciones. Pero al ser el primero fuiste afectado con un cuerpo débil al principio

-por ser el primero si tienes un bebé, tendrías que vernos –agrega Myoga para terminar con todo.

-qué tontería, creen acaso que me enamoraría de alguien. Ya me deshice de esa molestia

-entonces ¿Qué con tu hermano? –Totosai se acerca lo suficiente para ver que Sesshomaru estaba recordando al niño que muy pocas veces logro ver.- si su hermano menor tiene un primogénito deberíamos verlo ¿no crees Myoga?

-tiene razón, Sesshomaru-san… -ambos ancianos desvían la mirada a Sesshomaru.

* * *

En la entrada del templo se encontraba Inuyasha junto con Rin, que le enseñaba a cómo luchar con la espada, por lo general desde que Sesshomaru se había quedado encerrado en ese lugar ella comenzó a entrenar para lograr defenderse de cualquier peligro cuando llegara el momento. Al estar enseñándole como pelear Inuyasha lograba ganarle debido a su fuerza, pero en esa ocasión Rin fracasa nuevamente ante él, al intentar levantarse del suelo siente un gran mareo por lo cual tenía que sostenerse de su espada.

-¡oye Rin! ¿Te encuentras bien? Y eso que esta vez no use tanto mi fuerza –mencionaba Inuyasha que corría para ayudarla.- Rin no te vayas a desmayar. Kagome me matara cuando se entere

-estoy bien, solo estoy cansada. No tienes que ayudarme –Rin siente como Inuyasha trataba de levantarla de los hombros, rechazando su ayuda con amabilidad se coloca de pie con una gran sonrisa forzada.- ves, estoy muy bien

-si tú dices

Soltando a Rin de los hombros Inuyasha se aleja unos cuantos pasos atrás, ella no se veía nada bien ya que se notaba que caería en cualquier momento. Antes de poder dar otro paso más Rin cae al suelo debido al mareo que sentía en ese momento, tan pronto como toca el suelo Inuyasha queda demasiado confundido.

Kagome quine antenada a su hijo, Taiyo, queda sorprendida de ver a Inuyasha cargando en la espalda a Rin completamente dormida, antes de regañar a Inuyasha por hacer que se esforzara de mas, su trabajo en la escuela y su otro trabajo de medio tiempo la agotaban mucho últimamente. Indicándole que la llevaran a un cuarto que fue donde ella vivía durante ese año, dejando que se recostara en la cama tan pronto como se aleja, Kagome nota que Rin estaba con los ojos abiertos, acercándose para ver qué era lo que realmente le pasaba.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-sí. Solo tuve un pequeño mareo, eso es todo –sentándose en la cama como si nada.- ¡perdona por hacer que me cargaras Inuyasha!

-estas segura que…

-estoy bien. Me desmaye solo por un mareo, debe ser que como demasiada comida. Últimamente trabajo demasiado ¡debería descansar de vez en cuando! Perdón

-(_hay algo extraño aquí, nunca le paso nada como esto antes. A no ser que… ¡que estoy pensando! Es imposible_) ¿quieres algo?

-¡tengo mucha hambre! Debo reponer energías –levantándose lentamente de la cama se abraza a Kagome sonriendo.- gracias Kagome por ayudarme

-no hay necesidad Rin

-¡sí que la hay! ¡Inuyasha gracias por traerme aquí!

Antes de poder salir de la habitación Inuyasha comienza a detectar un aroma muy irritante para él, antes de ir por la puerta sale corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando por la ventana de la habitación dejando a Kagome y a Rin confundidas. La repentina acción de Inuyasha daba un mal presentimiento por lo que deciden ir a la parte de abajo para seguir donde suponían que estaba, pero tan pronto llegaron Sesshomaru se encontraba sosteniéndolo del cuello con brutalidad, como era de esperarse. Kagome no espero a que Inuyasha se soltara por lo cual toma su arco y flechas de la casa, apuntando al brazo de Sesshomaru quien se percata del ataque arrojando a su hermano al suelo como si fuera basura.

-¡Inuyasha! –sale corriendo Kagome hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, por lo cual Inuyasha se sonroja alejándola un poco de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Sesshomaru?! –gritaba Inuyasha molesto de ver a su hermano.

Rin al estar sola se acerca a Kagome e Inuyasha ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo, antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera hacerle algo a su hermano el viejo Totosai, quien por cierto le insistió en venir a ver a la mujer y al hijo de Inuyasha, lo detiene acercándose a los tres viéndolos de arriba abajo.

-asique esta jovencita es la mujer de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru –menciona Totosai.- ¿y tú jovencita? –refiriéndose a Rin quien ayudaba a Inuyasha.

-¿y-yo? –Rin al ver la expresión de Sesshomaru detrás del viejo, baja la mirada.- no soy nadie. Solo soy amiga de ellos

Levantando la mirada nuevamente Sesshomaru la seguía mirando con desprecio, por lo que desvía la mirada a otro sitio, pero al hacerlo siente como algo en su cuello le molestaba, golpeándolo fuertemente pensando que talvez sería un insecto, pero al ver que era lo que tenía salta una vieja pulga a la nariz de Inuyasha. Aplastando con la palma de la mano a la pulga, deja que caiga en su mano por lo que saltaba de arriba a abajo de felicidad.

-¡qué bueno es verlo joven!

-¿Quién eres tú? –menciona Inuyasha.

-¡todos lo de la familia son unos desagradecidos! –cubriéndose las lágrimas vuelve al hombro de Totosai.- Soy Myoga, un viejo amigo de su señor padre

-¡usted conoció al padre de Inuyasha! –Kagome se sorprende ya que del padre de ambos no se sabía mucho debido a que años atrás fue todo un misterio su paradero.

-¡así es! –menciona Myoga saltando al hombro de Rin, al verlo ella le indica que se colocara en la palma de la mano.-disculpe mi pregunta señorita pero tengo curiosidad en saber ¿de cuánto está?

-¿de qué me pregunta?

-¡no digas tonterías pulga! –grita Inuyasha, diciendo todo lo que Kagome pensaba preguntar.

-tiene el mismo sabor en la sangre que Izayoi-san cuando estaba embarazada, quería preguntar ya que es su sangre distinta. En otras palabras está embarazada

-¡¿Q-qué yo, que?!

·

·

·


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: ¿Embarazada?**

Quedándose tildada en el mismo lugar pensaba demasiado en aquellas palabras que la pulga mencionaba, embarazada, no recibía ninguna señal de estarlo y si era así nunca se percató de la situación. La mirada de Sesshomaru no la ayudaba a pensar por lo que se notaba que la odiaba más que nunca, dejando que la pulga cayera al suelo, notando que Sesshomaru daba un paso hacia delante no contuvo el miedo de escuchar una palabra, empezando a retroceder a cada paso que él daba sale corriendo del lugar.

-¡No quiero escucharte!

Corriendo Tarn rápido como podía, en el centro de la ciudad esquivando la gran variedad de personas que pasaban en sentido contrario, tropezándose fácilmente encuentra una farmacia abierta entrando tan rápido como podía. Al salir decide entrar a donde trabajaba de medio tiempo sin saludar a ninguna de sus compañeras, dándole algo dulce para que levantara los ánimos Rin solamente menciona un "_gracias_" un tanto distraída mirando el suelo sin probar nada de lo que le ofrecían.

-Rin ¿Qué tienes? –pregunta una de sus compañeras de trabajo, sin que Rin levantara la mirada.

-lo siento, no tengo apetito… -levantándose de su asiento entra sin mencionar nada al baño.

Saliendo con lágrimas en los ojos muchas de sus amigas se sorprenden de verla llorar, sin poder decirle nada Rin sale de la tienda sin mencionar palabra de lo que le pasaba. Caminado por un lugar donde no se encontraban tantas personas sostenía entre sus manos una prueba de embarazo que le daba positivo, sin dejar de mirarlo se recuesta en un árbol de un parque demasiado alejado del templo o de todas las personas. Pegando las piernas a su torso lloraba mientras sostenía en sus manos la prueba de embarazo, sorprendida de recibir tal noticia no encontraba el cómo reaccionar a esa situación.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Rin levanta la mirada con miedo pero antes de poder verlo, siente que le quitaban la prueba de las manos, hundiendo su cabeza entre las piernas tumbaba escuchaba nuevamente ese tono de voz de Sesshomaru que le daba miedo.

-¡respóndeme! –furioso sostiene el brazo de Rin con mucha fuerza levantándola del suelo rápidamente, acorralándola entre ese árbol exigiéndole una respuesta.- Responde

-si quieres saberlo respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se supone que me odias ¿no? Sin embargo quisiera saber ¿Por qué?

-no te incumbe

-¡por supuesto! ¡Yo estoy en esta situación, no tú! Ya suéltame

Desviando la mirada Sesshomaru la suelta dejando que tocara el suelo, notando que él se arrodillaba frente a ella, sintiendo como pegaba su cabeza a su estómago se sonroja sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no se separara tan rápido, pasando su nariz por su vientre al igual que sus oídos, como si tratara de encontrar al bebé que crecía en el vientre de Rin.

-no está desarrollado. Debe de tener apenas un mes, es el total de lo que paso… –dicho esto se aleja de Rin.- te desharás de eso, no quiero hacerme cargo de un niño que no he deseado

-¡me estas pidiendo que lo aborte!

-exactamente. Es un bebé no deseado, yo no deseo tenerlo –comenzando a caminar para volver donde estaban los demás.- Soy el padre después de todo, arias un favor a todo el mundo

-que cruel… ¡olvídalo! -gritándolo fuertemente Sesshomaru se detiene en seco.- ¡no matare a un bebé! Me da igual si me insultas, o cualquier cosa que se te pase por la mente, pero jamás me deshacer de Mi primer hijo. Tú eres el padre, no lo niego, pero no aceptare que me pidas algo así

-¡no quieras enfrentarme!

-¡además ya borraste la marca que nos unía, por lo cual no tienes derecho a decir que puedo hacer con mi embarazo! –respirando con velocidad Rin se sentaba en el suelo sin poder comprenderlo.

Sin mencionar nada Totosai toma el hombro de Sesshomaru para detener cualquier acción en contra de Rin, sin dejar que lo siguiera molestando se marcha sin mencionarle palabra.

* * *

Por la mañana después de un largo día Rin se había quedado en la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, en el desayuno ninguno mencionaba palabras después de la noticia de ayer, Rin mantenía la cabeza abajo concentrándose en comer su desayuno sin pensar en nada que tenga que relacionarse con Sesshomaru.

-Rin ¿hoy quieres ir a un hospital? –Dijo Kagome, pero sin notar un cambio vuelve a hablar- si quieres podremos salir de compras y…

-Kagome, Inuyasha, perdóneme por mentirles… fui demasiado lejos –levantándose de la mesa llevaba su plato, sonriendo tan solo un poco los mira otra vez.- creo que debería ir al hospital, ahora que lo se me gustaría saber cómo es

-¡bien!

* * *

En la prisión donde se encontraba Naraku en aquel cuarto completamente blanco se encontraba pensando en conseguir más fuerza, como la que siempre ansiaba de toda la vida, esperando a que anunciaran la llegada del lacayo. Recostado en una camilla miraba nuevamente a la ventana hasta que abrieron la puerta, un policía entraba indicándole que alguien venia nuevamente a visitarlo, haciendo una amplia sonrisa sacando sus dientes que ya se parecían a colmillos de un demonio. Saliendo de la celda encadenado de pies y manos, caminaba nuevamente por le largo pasillo hasta la sala de visitas, Naraku en sus dos salidas a la parte de visitas memorizaba el camino ya que no planeaba quedarse encerrado en una prisión por toda la vida, aún tenía pendiente el tema de aquellos dos hermanos.

En una mesa alejada se encontraba el muchacho de cabellos azulados y unos ojos que demostraban que muy pocas veces descansaba, haciendo que Naraku se sentara en el asiento frente al joven. Aquel joven mucho más grande de edad que Sesshomaru ya que había entrado a esas instalaciones cuando apenas tenía veinte años por lo que era la segunda persona, que sabía precisamente cual era el objetivo de Naraku al tener a tantos demonios encerrados, a la que todas las autoridades querían aquella información para dejar a Naraku encerrado permanentemente.

\- espero que tengas buenas noticias –inicia Naraku colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

-por supuesto Naraku-sama –mostrándole unas cuantas fotografías que mostraban al niño de Kagome e Inuyasha, otra que mostraba a su hija entrando a la escuela donde trabajaba y otras relacionadas a ellos tres, resumiendo lo que pasaba, pero al llegar a la última mostraba a Sesshomaru junto con una persona desconocida.

-Sesshomaru, es perro estúpido vuelve con su dueña. ¿Quién es la persona al lado de ese perrucho? –volviendo al entregarle las fotografías las guarda dentro del saco.

-no lo sé precisamente Naraku-sama. Lo que he podido llegar a saber, porque Sesshomaru está ahora con su hija, no precisamente como antes

-¿me interesa? No quiero saber que ese estúpido animal quiere volver con mi hija, además es un demonio era lo bastante obvio que él volvería

-lo más importante es que, aquel anciano que estaba con ellos menciono que su hija estaba embarazada –bajando la mirada, para no recibir ninguna mirada de Naraku.- los estuve viendo y menciono que Sesshomaru era el padre y…

El muchacho levanta la mirada sorprendiéndose de ver a Naraku sonreír con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos rojos se mostraban más rojos que antes, parecían a la sangre, la sala que estaba casi vacía se llenaba de las risas de Naraku logrando asustar a muchos del lugar hasta a su propio lacayo. Los guardias estaban a punto de llevárselo nuevamente a la sala para que lograra controlarse en un lugar más tranquilo pero antes de eso el muchacho evita que se le acercaran ya que aún no terminaban de hablar.

-lo lamento –menciona le muchacho a los guardias.

-¡este hombre! Será mejor que no vuelva a repetirse lo mismo, o será la última vez que saldrá –los guardias miraban a Naraku que seguía con esa risa macabra.

-no se repetirá –al ver que ellos se marchaban Naraku deja de reír.

-sabes lo que significa esto –Naraku no dejaba de sonreír como un maniático.- lo que por años he intentado hacer por fin mi hija lo tiene, te parece hacerme un pequeño favor

-¡por supuesto! Naraku-sama seguiré cualquier orden que me dé usted

-escucha con atención… -acercándose lo más posible le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

En la escuela donde se encontraba trabajando Rin, la anciana Kaede la directora de aquella escuela, se encontraban en la salida para hablar con Rin respecto a su trabajo, pero al desviar la vieja anciana se sorprende de ver a Sesshomaru caminando a la entrada de la escuela con la mirada inexpresiva. Antes de que entrara él logra recordar quien era ella y de cómo termino pidiéndole trabajo, humillante trabajar para un ser humano, soltando un largo suspiro se acerca a ella esperando a que mencionara algo sobre Rin.

-me sorprende verte de nuevo Sesshomaru-san. ¿Puedo hablarte de algo?

-no digo lo mismo, ahora mismo no quiero hablar –dando media vuelta se encuentra con Rin que estaba tomando el brazo de un muchacho, que no conocía.- podría decirme si aún puedo trabajar aquí

-aun puedes

-¡Kaede-san! ¿Quería hablar conmigo? –gritaba Rin desde la entrada sola sin percatarse de Sesshomaru, pero antes de acercarse ella queda paralizada.- Sesshomaru ¿Por qué estas…?

-nos vamos –tomándola fuertemente de la mano la arrastraba por la calle llevándola por el camino a su casa, Rin confundida de que la llevara en manos intenta soltarse notando que tomaba otro camino.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-¿adónde más? Iremos al hospital, no quiero perder a mi cachorro por tu culpa –Sesshomaru no se daba vuelta por nada sin querer ver la expresión que hacía, pero podía percibir con sus oídos el latido acelerado del corazón de ella.

-¡tú dijiste que me deshiciera de mi bebé! ¿Por qué ahora te interesa?

-ignora lo que dije

-(_¿Por qué haces esto? Me vas a obligar a amarte de nuevo, sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No me obligues a ilusionarme…_) -Rin quería acercase para sostener su brazo, Sesshomaru percibía sus intenciones por lo que ella solo decide sostener su mano con un ligero rubor.- (_Sesshomaru…_)

-apresúrate

-¡no quiero correr demasiado! Me dirás porque cambiaste de opinan rápido

-cierra la boca

·

·

·

**Disfrutenlo y un saludo a todos los que dejaron un comentario**

**besos! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: ¿Más cerca de ti?**

En medio del bosque, no tan alejado de donde se encontraba el pueblo, Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol con una expresión de seriedad viendo un pedazo de papel que llevaba tiempo viendo; Totosai y el anciano Myoga no se atrevía a interrumpir, por lo que solo platicaban entre ellos. Al cabo de algunos minutos Sesshomaru baja del árbol llamando la atención de los amigos de su padre, antes de que se acercaran él no estaba con un buen humor para estupideces, entregándole el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos a Totosai el viejo sonríe.

-¡Te preocupa tu princesa! –Comienza Totosai, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cierra el pico anciano, no logro entender tu punto…. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que cuidar de ella? Fácilmente puede cuidarse sola y con la ayuda de los demás.

-Podría ser, pero al ser el primer hijo inu no taisho seguramente ella tendrá complicaciones durante su embarazo hasta el punto de morir a los ocho o siete meses debido a que su cachorro es más fuerte que ella.

-Tú sabes cómo evitarlo.

-Claramente tu madre tuvo lo mismo. Antes de eso tienes que darle de beber tu sangre junto con algunas hierbas medicinales, pero será imposible ya que esa niña no está marcada. –Totosai miraba a Sesshomaru esperando una respuesta.

-(_Maldito._) ¿quieres que la marque para salvar su patética vida? –Sacándole el papel de las manos Sesshomaru lo guarda en un bolsillo del pantalón, Totosai asentía con la cabeza afirmando su pregunta.

Como no sabía precisamente si Rin era descuidada o no entra por una de la ventana trasera de la casa, sin que escuchar algún sonido de que se encontrara en la casa, al poco rato de caminar por el pasillo presiente la el aroma, a una mezcla de flores con el habitual aroma de Rin. Pasando de largo se sienta sobre un sofá mirando el pedazo de papel pensando -¿Qué debo hacer? -. Aquel papel contenía la fotografía de un ultrasonido que Rin le había regalado; los pasos de ella que se acercaban a la sala sin dejar tiempo para marcharse Rin aparece dejándolo sin palabras. Rin se queda paralizada viendo que Sesshomaru estaba en la sala, sonrojándola; ella estaba completamente desnuda con una toalla que la cubría, su cabello húmedo, aun caían unas cuantas gotas de agua, en la mano sostenía un pequeño oso de peluche con un gran moño rojo en su cuello.

-¡¿Q-q-q-que ha-haces aquí?! -Ocultándose tras de la pared Rin intentaba calmarse después de verlo.- Sesshomaru, respóndeme.

-No es importante, solo vine a vigilarte. –Cruzándose de brazos seguía mirándola sin despegar la vista de ella, notando que se sonrojaba aún más.

-¡Vete de aquí! Estoy bien, hoy es mi día libre y quiero estar sin preocupaciones. ¡vete!

-Con más razones.

Sin dudarlo se echa a correr cerrando la puerta de la habitación fuertemente. Sesshomaru sentado en aquel sofá esperaba a que Rin saliera de su habitación pero ya pasaba bastante tiempo, antes de ir por ella, Rin sale de su habitación esperando a que Sesshomaru se fuera, pero como no era así decide salir. Tomando asiento frente a él, Rin desviaba la mirada avergonzada, todavía sostenía aquel oso de peluche pareciendo extraño que a la edad de ella sostuviera un peluche, antes de comenzar a hablarle ella baja la mirada.

-Se-Sesshomaru ¡Ya que estas aquí puedes quedarte solo un momento! –levantándose del sofá Rin sale de la sala dejando a Sesshomaru completamente solo.

Esperando a que Rin volviera se recuesta en el sofá donde estaba cerrando los ojos, al concentrarse percibía una aroma dulce junto con flores que provenía de ella, sonriendo. Notando que ella se acercaba a ver los ojos lentamente, Rin se encontraba inclinada entendiendo sus manos con un paquete de color rosa y un hermoso listón blanco, tomándolo en manos Rin sonreía dejando de estar inclinada, al abrir aquello estaban unas pequeñas galletitas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Quiero que nos llevemos bien, por el bien de nuestro futuro bebé. –Menciona con un tono algo dulce mientras con una mano tocaba su vientre que aún no crecía.- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Además podríamos elegir algunas cosas para el bebé y para ti, ya sabes….

-Vamos.

Sesshomaru se levantaba del asiente tomando de la muñeca a Rin para salir de la casa.

En el centro de la ciudad, Rin y Sesshomaru caminaban a una cierta distancia el uno con el otro, ella no sabía qué hacer, concentrándose en ver ropas para su futuro bebé se encariñaba con cada cosa que veía parando a cada rato en una vidriera mirando cuenta variedad de cosas hermosas. Sesshomaru no se concentraba mucho en lo que ella miraba, más bien quería asegurar el bienestar de su cachorro, o eso quería pensar. Recorriendo las calles en muchas tiendas Rin distraía los pensamientos sobre Sesshomaru, y el deseo de querer abrazarlo fuertemente del brazo. Debido a que no se había alimentado antes de salir de la casa para un recorrido largo su estómago empezaba a reclamarle alimento, en ese momento Rin se avergonzaba de estar tan cerca de él y que escuchara.

-Debiste alimentarte primero antes de irnos. –Sesshomaru que se cruzaba de brazos como si la regañara.- Ven iremos a una tienda cercana.

Sesshomaru sin previo aviso, como veces anteriores, toma su mano para llevarla a algún sitio para que ella se alimente. A la hermosa tarde de unos tonos de naranja dejaban un ambiente perfecto, en la terraza del restaurante donde anteriormente entraron, con un segundo piso, Rin le insistía a Sesshomaru en ir a la parte de la terraza ya que nunca visitaba esos lugares en la cuidad.

Un camarero que traía en manos lo pedido lo colocaba delante de ella dibujándole una gran sonrisa, un pequeño pastel de crema blanca y unas frambuesas que decoraba aquel pastel, junto con ello estaba una malteada de frutas en un vaso grande de vidrio. Sesshomaru no deseaba nada y solo, para darle el gusto a ella, pidió una taza pequeña de café.

-¡Esta delicioso! Sesshomaru estás seguro de que no quieres.

-No. –Tomando la taza de café le da un sorno ignorándola.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes! Delicioso. –Sin recibir respuesta coloca su mano en la mesa apoyando el mentón en la mano, soltando un largo suspiro, no se le ocurría nada para hablarle.- (_¡No puedo creerlo! Me dejas sin palabras, es como conocer algo nuevo de ti pero no sé cómo hablarte. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, cando podía hablar contigo sin que me miraras con odio….Nunca te olvide durante ese año. Estoy feliz ahora, no me importa._)

-Deja de llorar, llamaras la atención de todos. – Dijo Sesshomaru cruzado de brazos.

-No estoy llorando –Colocando una mano en le mejilla sacaba las lágrimas, sin notar que lloraba inconscientemente.- Lo siento solo estoy feliz. Te amo

Sesshomaru desvía la mirada sin cambiar de expresión, a lo que Rin solo seguía sonriendo sintiendo su corazón como se aceleraba.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaban volando para la llegada de las visitas, Naraku estaba ansioso de poder irse del lugar y "visitar" a su hija y futuro niñeo. Luego de estar esperando por largo tiempo él no paraba de sonreír con maldad, las ansias de que llegara el lacayo, de que la puerta se abriera de repente y entrara aquel oficial que lo sacaría solo por unos vente minutos.

Pasando los controles de seguridad revisaban al joven de arriba abajo para verificar que no ocultara nada, pasando como si nada se sienta en una mesa apartado de los guardias haciendo una sonrisa que mostraba demasiadas intenciones con la visita a Naraku. Como de costumbre no tardaron mucho en traer a su jefe esposado en las manos y pies, permitiendo que se sentara en el el asiento frente a su visitante el guardia que lo traía al lugar se une a los otros dejando que hablaran solos. Mencionar una sola palabra el joven que ayudaba a Naraku saca de sus ropas una jeringa de plástico con un líquido rojo, sin que los guardias se percataran de lo que hacían hablaba de cualquier cosa para no llamar la atención con su silencio. Inyectando aquel liquido en el brazo de Naraku vuelven a la normalidad dejando aquella jeringa sobre la mesa apropósito para que se viera claramente, a lo que los guardias atrapan a ambos por la espalda sin que se resistieran.

-¡Maldito te encerraremos junto con esta basura! –Menciona un guardia que sostenía a Naraku de la espalda.

En el momento de empezar a moverlos para llevarlo de nuevo a su lugar, Naraku seguía sin resistirse, a su lado otro guardia que llevaba esposado al lacayo de Naraku que sonreía al ver que estaba esperando a llegar el momento. Golpes de parte de los guardias gracias a las propias risas de aquel joven, al separarse para atraparlo entre los dos Naraku se movía bruscamente clavando sus unas en el suelo dejando una gran marca al retraer su brazo.

-¡Mande apoyo ahora! –Antes de que el guardia pudiera mencionar otra cosa más siente como lo atravesaban en el estómago.

-¡Ahora imbécil! –Grita Naraku a su lacayo, que tan pronto mato a su guardia con unas garras afiladas que salían con facilidad.

De la espalda de Naraku unas cuantas extensiones de varios demonios rompiendo las esposas con facilidad, tan pronto empezó a moverse unos cuantos guardias armados entran al pasillo de prisioneros empezando a disparar a Naraku. El contenido de aquella jeringa era nada más ni nada menos que la sangre de demonios que a lo largo fue juntando, pero ese increíble experimento era solo algo duradero que pronto desaparecería, por esas razones tenía que buscar a Rin ya que estaba embarazada de un demonio demasiado poderoso, que seguramente heredaba toda la fuerza de su padre Sesshomaru.

-Andando, esto será demasiado divertido.

-Si Naraku-sama.

Un repentino gas venenoso empezó a surgir, logrando que unos cuantos guardias cayeran al suelo debido al veneno, otros resistían pero el lacayo de Naraku los derribaba uno por uno con las garras; abriendo la puerta con gran velocidad para que salieran cuanto antes del lugar. Antes de poder hacer algo el joven la destazaba a los guardias uno por uno, sin afectarle mucho las balas que recibía en su cuerpo que despedazaba su ropa. Por otra parte Naraku caminaba con normalidad sorprendiendo a varias personas que estaba en el lugar de verlo como un demonio, extendiendo un brazo su mano comenzó a deformarse hasta podía estirarse sin problemas, matando a unos cuantos guardias debió que lo que eran sus dedos estaban tan afilados como si fueran navajas.

-¡Ya es suficiente! - Naraku cambiando a la salida ya que quería seguir con los asesinatos.

Siguiéndolo por detrás estaba su lacayo cubierto por la sangre de guardias, él caminaba como si fuera un animal, sus manos y piernas parecían a las de un demonio de una raza desconocida después de todo ese líquido era su invento.

-Ya es momento de ver a Rin ¿Qué te parece?

-Preparare todo para su llegada Naraku-sama, atenderé a su hija con mucho gusto.

-Más te vale. Rin vale demasiado.

·

·

·


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Ignorar.**

En medio de un ultrasonido Rin con su vientre descubierto el doctor revisaba el estómago que tan solo un poco resaltaba, Sesshomaru estaba parado cerca de la puerta cruzado de brazos mirando desde lejos como se veia del monitor a su pequeño bebé, ahora mismo se sorprendía de ver como cambiaba tan rápido. Rin notando la expresión de sorpresa de Sesshomaru ella sonreía mirando a su bebé en el monitor, tan pronto terminaron el doctor le daba unas cuantas instrucciones antes decirse definitivamente.

Sin mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre el bebé Rin seguía cerca de Sesshomaru pero sin estar mucho tiempo de ese modo, sacando de su bolso le entrega una fotografía del ultrasonido para que la conservara ya que tenía una copia. Al entregarle la fotografía Rin intenta sostenerlo del brazo o la mano, colocándose muy cerca de él intenta tomar su mano que fue imposible ya que Sesshomaru la coloca en un bolsillo del saco que tenía puesto, optar pos sostener su brazo tampoco funciono ya que él se detiene haciendo que Rin dará unos cuantos pasos demás decepcionada.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –Pregunta Rin decepcionada de no poder hacer nada, acercándose a él.

-Llegamos, a donde más.

-¡Estoy cansada! Vamos a almorzar a algún lugar, ¿Sí? (_¡Quiero seguir así un tiempo más! Dentro de la casa me ignoras todo el tiempo…. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia con ahora._)

-No gastare mi dinero en algo que tú, fácilmente, puedes hacer.

Después de que se presentara con la directora de la escuela, Sesshomaru había conseguido el trabajo solamente que él estaba en una preparatoria en tanto a Rin se encontraba en la primaria, a la que ahora estaba enseñando como una suplente, aunque fuera corto le gustaba estar en el lugar pero su verdadero trabajo estaba en trabajar junto con Kohaku en la biblioteca le gustaba ayudar a los niños.

Resignándose a volver a salir Rin entra a la casa primero algo triste, por otra parte Sesshomaru actuaba con normalidad lo que enfadaba a Rin. Después de estar un largo tiempo junto a Sesshomaru que por el momento se encontraba mucho más tranquilo que antes, por alguna razón, que Rin había notado, su actitud estaba tranquila y lo que más agradecía era que no quisiera matarla pero, aún seguía tan frio como antes.

* * *

Recostada en su cama miraba al techo recordando demasiadas cosas, pero más aún cuando él mismo había borrado la marca de su cuello que lo unía en ese momento todo había sido tan confuso que le dejo la mente en blanco. Nunca logro entender que paso por la cabeza de Sesshomaru cuando hizo lo que hizo para dejarla embarazada un mes después, por lo que comprendía la odiaba, pero aun así -¿Por qué?- se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-(_¡Que idiota! Debería dejar de pensar en eso. Realmente quisiera comprenderte._) –Clocando ambas manos en la cabeza trataba de tranquilizarse.- ¡Tengo hambre! Pero no quiero verlo ahora….

Caminando de puntilla de pies por el pasillo verificaba que no estuviera en la sala o en la cocina, estando segura de que no estaba cerca. Tardando un poco en hacerse algo para ella y Sesshomaru, quien sabe dónde estaba, dejándole su parte a parte para que luego comiera. Almorzando con tranquilidad, después de unos cuantos platos Rin sale dela cocina mirando al suelo, algo decepcionada de no encontrarse a Sesshomaru en la hora del almuerzo.

-(_¿Por qué no está aquí? me gusta estar contigo aunque me ignores._)

* * *

Al caer la tarde Rin al no encontrar a Sesshomaru decide salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, no estaba muy feliz de estar sola en un día tan hermoso como ese, caminando por el parque que se encontraba cerca de un rio, Rin se acerca lo suficiente harta llegar a los barandales apoyando los brazos.

-Que aburrido….

-¿Rin? ¡Si eres tú, Rin! – Escuchando ese esa voz familiar, Kohaku.- ¡Qué bueno verte! Últimamente estuve trabajando en otra ciudad, lo siento, tarde demasiado.

-Me alegra verte todo un mes sin mi compañero de trabajo, volverás a trabajar en la escuela.

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo suficiente dinero como pagar el resto de las cosas que nos faltan, Kaede-sama se podrá contenta. Ahora que estoy aquí ¿te gustaría salir en una cita real? –Pregunta estando al lado de Rin con una gran sonrisa.

Como Kohaku había estado fuera de la ciudad por al menos un mes, por lo tanto ella nunca que estaba embarazada, pero sin embargo si mención a Sesshomaru varias veces omitiendo la parte de que era un Yokai.

-Sabes que amo a otra persona, no podría salir con alguien más. Lo siento pero ya lo sabes.

-Solo una cita no haría daño, además siempre pensé que podríamos salir. Además no estas engañando a nadie, ese tipo no es tu novio. –Abrazando amistosamente a Rin del hombro le indican para donde tenía que seguirlo, a lo que ella no se opone queriendo que la animara un rato.- Por cierto ¡felicidades!

-¿Por qué?

-Kaede-sama me dijo que estabas embarazada, asique quiero saberlo todo. Ya te lo dije varias veces quiero verte feliz, me alegra de que ahora lo seas.

-Gracias.

* * *

En el templo donde vivían Kagome e Inuyasha junto con su pequeño niño se encontraba en la sala hablando con Sesshomaru, desde hacía ya un largo rato él estaba sentado en un sofá frente a él se encontraba Inuyasha que se tiraban miradas asesinas. Entre medio se encontraba Taiyo jugando con unos cuantos muñecos de peluche que Kagome y Rin le regalaron, el único que podía evadir que pelearan era aquel niño. En medio de tan mal ambiente Kagome aparece colocando algo de té y unos dulces para que compartieran, muy mala idea, ambos se estaban de acuerdo que dulce tomar, por lo que no está muy bien el ambiente.

-¡Muy bien! Sesshomaru escuchamos por qué estabas tan cerca de Rin, y sabes ¡no quieres que te ayude! –Kagome sentándose en el suelo mientras jugaba junto con Taiyo.- ¡Si quieres volver a marcarla tienes que hacer las cosas bien, invitarla a una cita sería lo mejor! Podrías ir adelantando un par de cosas.

-Maldito viejo. –Dice Sesshomaru por lo bajo sabiendo que Totosai o Myoga nunca cerraban la boca.- No me interesa Rin, pero igualmente no quiero que muera mi cachorro. No empieces a creer tonterías.

-Si pero ¿Y Rin? Ella no te gusta tan solo un poco. Cuando no recordabas nada tu vivías besándola. Dime que lo olvidaste. –Sesshomaru guardaba silencio sin querer contestar a la pregunta.

-¡No contestara, porque sabe que es cierto! Eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta, tú las has querido desde que eran niños. –Inuyasha sabía demasiadas cosas que Sesshomaru hacia mucho quería dejar.

-¡Por muy raro que parezca Inuyasha tiene razón! Además si no haces algo para estar con ella alguien más te la robara, y conozco a esa persona. Sería desastroso que Rin aceptara que seas el padre pero que no la puedas tocar.

-¿Soportaras que otro hombre toque a Rin?

Cruzándose de brazos Sesshomaru los ignoraba levantándose del sofá, se encontraba molesto, al menos Kagome pensaba que él era igual de celoso que Inuyasha, pero no le daba demasiada confianza. Sin mencionar una sola palabra Sesshomaru se retira de la casa, no toleraba más a su hermano junto con aquella mujer.

* * *

La noche estaba llegando rápidamente y Rin caminando al lado de Kohaku, como ella no quería volver a estar sola en la casa pasaron el resto del día juntos, a pesar de que a él le gustaba mucho a Rin no le desagradaba la idea de su pequeño bebé. Rin la gran mayoría de las veces contaba algo de su embarazo y de lo feliz que estaba, por lo que Kohaku disfrutaba de escucharla, también por alguna razón le había contado la historia de quien era el padre junto con la situación actual, por lo que antes de llegar Kohaku la detiene de una mano después de despedirse.

-¿Qué sucede Kohaku? –Preguntaba Rin quien se soltaba de la mano de él.

-Rin lo estuve pensando, pero ¡él no te merece! ¡Yo te amo de verdad! Porque….

-Se tu sentimientos y tú sabes lo míos. Lo amo de verdad. –Rin contestaba con honestidad de sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru.

-Solo piénsalo, no mereces. Piensa que si no te separas de él no podrás tener una familia, me dijiste que querías una familia, podrías tenerla si estuvieras conmigo. Yo te haría sonreír todos los días, cuidaría de tu bebé no mi importaría si fuera de otro hombre, podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti. –Acercándose un poco a ella.- ¡Alguna vez él te dijo que te quiere! O acaso intento besarte porque te ama, responde si alguna vez él te intento hacer daño…. -Notando que Rin desviaba la mirada.- ¿Por qué simplemente dejas esas ilusiones? Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Kohaku podrías dejar que lo piense. –Teniendo una mano en el corazón realmente puso en duda si recuperar a Sesshomaru, sus ilusiones eran nada más que eso. Entrando a la casa antes de que mencionara otra palabra.

Encontrando las luces de la casa prendidas sabía que Sesshomaru estaba en la casa, al llegar al pasillo, para llegar a su habitación él salía de la suya. Sin mencionarle nada de donde estaba en todo el día, ninguno de los dos se hablaba al respecto por lo que Rin pensaba las palabras, preguntándose –"¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?"- pensaba a cada rato ella, era correcto dejarlo atado a ella solo porque seguía con ese sentimiento egoísta.

Una semana juntos y él ni siquiera la traba como si fuera un fantasma, por varias ocasiones Sesshomaru solo na ignoraba, si se desmayaba o le sucedía algo él le respondía con desprecio. Claramente no le interesaba en nada; antes de que él se fuera definitivamente a otro lugar, sin mirarlo a la cara Rin tomaba el valor suficiente para darle fina sus dudas.

-Sesshomaru…. –empieza a decir ella, el miedo se apoderaba demasiado sin dejarle oportunidad para vencerlo.- (_¡No puedo! Si su respuesta es la que espero no quiero escucharla. Como aquella vez que me entere que estaba embarazada, tenía tanto miedo que salí huyendo debido al miedo. Pero ya no quiero que él este conmigo solo porque lo obligan a hacerlo_)

-¿Quieres algo Rin? –Pregunta Sesshomaru, al escuchar su voz Rin da media vuelta sorprendida.- Pude escucharte, recuerda que soy un Yokai.

-Sesshomaru… –Antes de su pregunta ella juntaba sus manos y bajaba la mirada al suelo.- ¿Me quieres?

-Podría saberse el ¿Por qué de tu pregunta? –Antes de que ella mencionara otra cosa Sesshomaru camina fuera del pasillo.- Sabes la respuesta ¿no lo entiendes? Es una tontería responderte. –Dando unos cuantos pasos más antes de irse por completo.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres lograr?! –Antes de que se diera cuenta él ya no estaba en la casa, dejándola sola con unas gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos.- Realmente quiero saberlo, es doloroso pero quiero saberlo. -En un susurro.- (C_reo que ya es suficiente._)

·

·

·


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Pelea y secuestro.**

-¿Kagome que debo hacer? –Preguntaba Rin apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte con Sesshomaru?–Mencionaba Kagome, dándole una palmaditas en el hombro.

Sin tener claro cómo resolver el problema, Rin pensaba en decirle respecto a la proposición de Kohaku ya que Sesshomaru no respondía a nada de lo que ella sentía, que podría hacer si seguía pensando en él.

-Lo decidí, decidí que dejaría que Sesshomaru fuera libre de elegir, pero no puedo evitar amarlo.

-Amas mucho a Sesshomaru. Simplemente termina con esa decisión

\- Intente dejar esa decisión, pero es imposible que estemos juntos porque él me odia, realmente no se su razón, lo obligo a que este a mi lado. Aceptare la proposición de Kohaku. –Levantando la mirada Kagome no comprendía de que hablaba.- Él quiere cuidarme, acepta a mi bebé, será lo mejor.

-¿Qué hay de Sesshomaru?

-Lo amo mucho pero… pero, ¿Sería mejor liberarlo de esta responsabilidad?

-Rin.

-Mejor vuelvo a casa, ya es suficiente del tema. Nos veremos mañana.

Saliendo deprisa de la casa de Kagome no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa, justamente entrando a la casa Sesshomaru, para su sorpresa, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente; por más extraño que le pareciera era la primera vez que lo encontraba dormido en medio de la sala, recostado en el suelo con una mano apoyada en una almohada del sofá, que al parecer tenía en ese momento cerca.

-(_Se ve realmente hermoso._) –Pensaba con una sonrisa, colocándose de rodillas tocaba sus cabellos sonrojándose al ver de cerca nuevamente.- (_Quisiera besarlo… sería la última vez._)

Aproximándose con cautela de que se mantuviera durmiendo, cerrando los ojos con miedo, lograba sentir el calor de su respiración tan cerca. Antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente Sesshomaru rápidamente la sostiene del mentón con una sola mano, presionándola fuertemente para que abriera los ojos.

-¡Suéltame! –Sin siquiera abrir los ojos Rin sostenía fuertemente la mano de él.

-¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones?

-N-no tengo intenciones, solo que….

-Cuando inventes algo que logre creer te escuchare, pero intentar besarme mientras estaba dormido. Que desagradable.

-¡No quería besarte! Yo solo, yo solo quería despertarte.

-Como quieras.

Dejando que se soltara, Rin toda sonrojada desvía la mirada sin poder controlar su corazón. Era evidente que estaba loca por él, pero no borraba el hecho que la despreciaba con todo su ser. Observando desde el suelo como se marchaba a otra habitación Rin cubría su rostro avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

En todos los días Rin se pasaba ignorando a Sesshomaru al igual que él, por lo que no resultaba que se ignoraran, varios días sin hablarle era demasiado para Rin el querer decirle –te amo- aunque siempre la ignorara. En las horas de su trabajo Rin se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca sin hablar con nadie, el hecho de no comunicarse con Sesshomaru durante tres días era demasiado, pero no quería retroceder.

Al salir de la escuela Sesshomaru la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, dibujándole una gran sonrisa al verlo por primera vez que la buscaba, con un fuerte sonrojo ella seguía mirando a escondidas; sin que el espionaje de Rin durara demasiado Sesshomaru se sienta en una banca cruzado de brazos, con una rápida mirada, sin que ella se lo esperara, da un rápido salto tan alto que no le dio tiempo a verlo. En ese momento Rin sale de su escondite intentando ver si Sesshomaru estaría cerca, en ese momento siente que una mano en el hombro dando una fuerte abofeteada a quien sea que la asustara pero su mano es detenida, y una ruda mirada de Sesshomaru hizo que se inmovilizara.

-Una sola vez decido venir a hablar contigo, ¿Y quieres golpearme? Estabas espiando hace rato, debiste adivinar que era yo.

-Perdón. –Intentando soltarse de su agarre Sesshomaru se lo impedía, demasiado molesto.- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Por qué diablos me evades todo el tiempo? Verdaderamente no me interesa lo que hagas.

-¡Ya estoy cansada! ¿Acaso no te intereso? No puedo comprenderte, no sé nada de lo que sufriste en ese lugar. Lo siento, pero aun así no merezco tu perdón ¿No valgo nada para ti? ¡Si no estuviera embarazada no te interesaría nada de mí, no, mejor dicho no estarías aquí! –Soltándose rápidamente, comienza a caminar directo a su casa sin pensar en esperarlo.

-Rin no te permitiré que me ignores.

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame sola!

-¡No te iras! –Antes de que se fuera Sesshomaru la retenía de la cintura.

-¡No quiero hablarte! No sabes lo culpable que me sentí todo este tiempo. –Gritaba Rin mientras se quitaba de encima el brazo de Sesshomaru.

Echándose a correr Rin no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para correr tan lejos ya que se agitaba demasiado, caminando ya lejos de él.

* * *

Abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la casa entra llorando, decirle aquellas palabras significaba ganarse más su odio; arrojando los zapatos en una esquina Rin se quitaba un saco de color rosa decorando aquel vestido verde, tirando a un lado el saco se sentaba en el sofá llorando.

-No deberías llorar tanto.

Sorprendiéndose de escuchar aquella voz profunda se incorpora rápidamente, abriendo grande los ojos al ver como su padre, parado en la oscuridad, estaba mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Papá! Que haces aquí, se suponía que estarías en prisión de por vida. Después de todo lo que hiciste conmigo y todos los que estaban a tu alrededor.

-Está mal querer verte, después de todo eres mi hija. Todo lo que hiciste, aparecer como chismosa está mal.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando. –Abrazándose a su vientre Rin empezaba a preocuparse demasiado.

-En el tiempo que estaba en mi lugar de trabajo descubrí que una persona sabía que ocurría exactamente en ese lugar, ¿no te parece extraño? Esa persona denuncio todo exactamente sabía demasiado, y cosas que ninguna otra sabía, a excepción de mi hija.

-¡¿C-como…?! –Sin pensarlo dos veces Rin intenta alejarlo de ella.- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Solo vine a ver a mi futuro nieto. - Naraku hace señas para que el lacayo entrara.- Traicionar a tu padre es muy malo, acaso no estas agradecida que te mantuviera con vida cuando tu madre murió.

-¡Lo que hacías con aquellas personas era demasiado cruel! Como crees que dejaría las cosas así, lo pensé demasiado, pensé en estas consecuencias pero, ¡no me arrepiento de haber llamado al gobierno para que te dejaran tras las rejas!

-¡Era de esperarse de ti!

-¡Prefiero verte encerrado a que sigas con esto! ¡Ya es suficiente, para con toda esta locura!

-Sí que dices estupideces.

Sin que se lo esperara Naraku le pega una abofeteada fuertemente, viendo que ella estaba totalmente indefensa Naraku de su mano derecha levanta una jeringa, cuando menos acuerda Naraku clava aquella jeringa en el hombro, desmoronándola al instante de que el líquido entrara a su cuerpo; sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de ella, y terminaran de llevar al laboratorio para el paso final, levantándola rápidamente se la entrega al lacayo que la sostenía.

-¡Suéltala maldito!

Ambos hombres antes de poder ver la salida Sesshomaru aparece ante ellos, no estaba muy contento de verlos sobre todo si tenía a Rin un hombre desagradable. Naraku sin expresar la más mínima sorpresa dejaba que él se acercara, Sesshomaru verdaderamente molesto tiraba sus ojos rojos dejando que sus intentos lo dominaran demasiado. Sin prestar atención a las intenciones de Naraku, él dominando por la ira como un demonio, llega tan cerca pero antes de notarlo unas extensiones salieron rápidamente de su espalda. Como si fueran filosas cuchillas atraviesan en la parte del abdomen de Sesshomaru; teniéndolo casi desmayado cerca, Naraku saca la misma toxina que lo había mantenido dormido durante todo un año, dándole de beberá aquel liquido asqueroso dejando que cayera al suelo.

-Cometiste un error Sesshomaru. Rin merece su castigo por decirles todo a esas odiosas personas que destruyeron todo lo que quería lograr, me la llevare. Este bebé me ayudara bastante.

-¡Maldito! No te atrevas. –Sesshomaru trataba de todas las formas de levantarse del suelo, pero aquel liquido impedía que lograra moverse.

El lacayo que sostenía a Rin se marcha antes que Naraku dejando a ambos solos, levantando a Sesshomaru de los cabellos sonreía al tenerlo tan indefenso.

-No hace falta que te preocupes, la odias de todas formas, ¿no querías verla muerta? Ahora tendrás la oportunidad. Me lo agradecerás. –Sin nada más que decir deja que callera inconsciente debido a la falta de sangre.

Naraku observaba con victoria el ver caído a uno de sus "espécimen" ante él. Al dirigirse fuera de la casas el lacayo lo esperaba con Rin en las manos.

* * *

-¡Sesshomaru! –Unos cuantos gritos de la parte de afuera despertaban a Sesshomaru, que se encontraba en el suelo.

Escuchando el fuerte sonido de la madera rompiéndose en pedazos, Sesshomaru abría los ojos con lentitud sin encontrar a Rin cerca, no lograba percibir su fresco aroma; en lugar de encontrarla Inuyasha se aproximaba seguido de aquella mujer, Kagome.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Dónde está Rin? –Preguntaba Kagome realmente desesperada.

-Ese desgraciado.

-¡Responde idiota! –Gritaba fuertemente Inuyasha molesto.- ¡¿Por qué entregaste a Rin?!

-¡Inuyasha! –Kagome podía notar la gran variedad de sangre, y el simple hecho de que Sesshomaru no golpeara a Inuyasha por haberle gritado.- ¿Dónde está Rin?

-Se la llevaron.

·

·

·


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Pasado.**

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy? –El eco de su voz retumba en aquella amplia oscuridad, sin salidas Rin no encontraba ninguna luz por lo que decide empezar a caminar en aquella oscuridad.

_-¿Por qué lloras?... -A lo lejos una voz de un niño se escuchaba, comenzando a seguirla._

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Al alguien aquí! Por favor.

_-… no debes llorar. – Vuelve a sonar la misma voz.- ¿Quién eres? No se permiten niños aquí. _

La oscuridad se aclaraba rápidamente, encontrándose en una sala completamente llena de cosas que parecían de medicina, entre aquellas cosas una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños oscuro lloraba en la esquina de las paredes del lugar, del otro lado un niño que era demasiado parecido a Sesshomaru.

-_Mi madre acaba de morir, papá me dejo sola aquí. Realmente no quiero estar sola en este lugar. –Decía la niña que lloraba en el rincón._

Rin quien miraba aquella escena intentando tocar el hombro de la niña, pero al hacerlo ella lo atravesaba como si fuera un fantasma. Mirando mejor aquella escena el niño parecido a Sesshomaru se acercaba a la pequeña.

Colocando una mano en el hombro de ella para que dejara de llorar, pero en el momento que la niña levanta la mirada sorprende abiertamente a Rin, aquella niña era nada más y nada menos que ella misma; por más que se viera no lograba creer que no recordara nada de esa situación, por lo que ella permanece como si fuera una espectadora en sus propios recuerdos.

_-¿Quién eres? –Preguntaba la pequeña Rin.- Mi padre me dijo, que no se permitía el acceso a los niños, a excepto a mi porque él me permitió entrar._

_-Pues yo vivo en este apestoso lugar. –Responde el niño con una sonrisa que le llamaba la atención, la pequeña Rin colocándose de pie al lado de él, notando que tan solo era unos cuantos centímetros de altura.- Mi nombre es Sesshomaru. _

_-¡Yo soy Rin! –Extendiendo su mano con una gran sonrisa, su carita toda húmeda y con una brillante sonrisa le daba algo de gracia a Sesshomaru._

* * *

En un gran salón completamente destruido, pero solamente en la parte de las paredes, en medio de aquel salón se encontraba varios equipos que parecían médicos, en la parte del centro se encontraba una camilla completamente limpia a pesar del lugar. Una gran puerta se abre repentina mente retumbando en el lugar, entrando Naraku y su lacayo que cargaba a Rin en brazos completamente inconsciente debido al anestésico.

-Naraku-sama no cree que cuando se recupere el Yokai Sesshomaru vendrá. –Empezaba a hablar el joven que dejaba a Rin sobre la camilla.

-No creo. Sesshomaru ha detestado el descubrir que Rin era mi hija, no vendrá por ella. En el caso contrario llegara tarde, perderá….

* * *

Dentro de esos recuerdos Rin miraba desde lejos todo los días que llegaba al trabajo de su padre, por lo general ella veia a Sesshomaru y jugaban juntos largas horas, a pesar de ser un demonio frio él sonreía como cualquier niño; lo que más notaba era su comportamiento, tan amable que la trataba y de las cuantas veces ella lo abrazaba con suma ternura. Los recuerdos pasaban demasiado rápido llegando a un recuerdo algo extraño, estando ellos solo sentados en el suelo Rin escuchaba como ella misma animaba a Sesshomaru que se encontraba sentado con seriedad.

_-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Por qué no me prestas atención? –Gritaba ella intentando que Sesshomaru le prestara atención.- ¿Qué sucede? _

_-Detesto este lugar, ya quiero largarme. ¿Por qué tengo que estar en este apestoso lugar? –Él reaccionaba levantando la mirada molesto, Rin seguía al frente de él prestándole atención._

-_No es apestoso este lugar. A mí me da miedo._

_-Pues lo odio, quisiera irme ahora mismo. –Desviando la mirada a otro lugar, en el techo se encontraban cámaras de vigilancia que percibían cada movimiento.- ¡Idiotas! –Gritaba directamente a las cámaras sabiendo que lo veían. _

_-¡Ya se! Podría llevarte conmigo y mi padre, saldrías de aquí. –Dijo ella colocando una mano en su hombro para que la viera._

_-No es sencillo, mi madre y mi hermano menor están aquí. No tengo mucha confianza que nos dejen salir. ¡Realmente lo detesto! Cuando sea mayor destruiré este lugar con mis propias manos._

_-¡No puedes hacerlo! Solo eres una persona ordinaria, yo no podría destruir algo._

_-No soy un humano. Soy un Yokai, ¡ya lo veras! Saldré de aquí. –Levantándose del suelo ayuda a Rin a que hiciera lo mismo._

_-Y… ¿Qué pasara cuando salgas? _

_-¡Seré libre al fin! Es obvio, solamente disfrutare haciendo lo que yo quiera. –Cruzándose de brazos empezando a pensar en todo lo que quería hacer cuando saliera._

_-¿te olvidaras de mí? Te iras, cuando ya no estés aquí no me veras nunca más. _

_-¡No me olvidare de ti! Tú serás mi esposa. –Decía Sesshomaru con una gran sonrisa._

Rin al escuchar esas palabras no lograba creer que eso había pasado, y que no recordara, ahora mismo recordaba las palabras de Sesshomaru –"Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste"- pero no le encontraba demasiado sentido.

_-Entonces te casaras conmigo. –Mencionaba la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Y cuando sea mayor prométeme que formaremos una familia muy, muy feliz! _

_-¡Te lo prometo!_

_-¡¿Y tendremos bebés?! Mi madre nunca me dijo como tenerlos._

_-¡Y tú piensas que yo lo sé! –Responde Sesshomaru, Rin reía fuertemente.- Cuando lo sepa te lo diré._

_-¡está bien!_

Por una mísera de momentos Rin notaba la sonrisa de Sesshomaru con algo de familiaridad.

_-Me gustas Rin. –El niño tan pronto mencionaba esta palabra toma el mentón de Rin dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- ¡No lo menciones! _

_-¡Yo también! _

Muy pronto termina aquella escena tan enternecedora; el espacio donde se encontraba Rin se vuelve oscuro nuevamente, encontrándose en el silencio de pronto escuchaba gritos furiosos provenientes de Sesshomaru, con aquella voz de un niño le costaba reconocerlo ya que solo conocía aquel tono de voz grabe que le encantaba.

_-¡Eres hija de ese maldito hombre! ¡¿Por qué demonios te acercaste?! ¡Te detesto Rin! –En medio de un cuarto dentro de un área restringida, Rin lloraba debido a los gritos de Sesshomaru, descubriendo que a la niña que le gustaba era la hija de su peor enemigo._

_-¿Por qué te enojas? No te hice nada, no te enfades conmigo. Te quiero mucho._

_-¡A quien le interesa que me quieras! ¡Hubiera deseado que nunca aparecieras en mi vida! No quiero verte más. Olvídate de esa tonta promesa, ¡cuando escape de aquí es evidente, matare a tu padre junto con su hija! ¡Al igual que él asesino a mi padre! –Sesshomaru apretaba los puños fuertemente cerrando los ojos rápidamente, tomando una forma de un Yokai; ojos rojos, colmillos y garras grandes._

_-¡No me hagas nada! Por favor, yo no te hecho nada._

_-¡Te detesto! A ti y a toda tu familia. En verdad no puedo creer que te besara, es asqueroso. ¡Estúpida mocosa!_

_Acercándose violentamente empieza a sonar una alarma detectando las agresiones de Sesshomaru, antes de que los guardas llegaran él con un fuerte golpe de sus garras logra dañar una parte de la cabeza de Rin, dejándola en el suelo inconsciente._

Rin al estar completamente en la oscuridad, nuevamente, comprendía un tanto el odio de Sesshomaru; para empezar su padre había matado al de Sesshomaru, seguramente frente a sus ojos, quien no quería estar con la hija del asesino de su padre. Abrazándose a sus piernas Rin también pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella podría llegar a odiar a Sesshomaru porque es evidente que lo matara cuando se encuentren, a pesar de que su padre actuaba de forma agresiva y poco interesada en ella, era un buen padre que al menos nunca en su infancia se había olvidado de ella.

-Conocer a una mujer cuyo padre asesino al suyo…. Ni yo sé lo que se siente, pero seguramente Sesshomaru está dañado por ese trauma, debía alejarme de ti pero era inevitable que me enamorara nuevamente… era inevitable. Quisiera saber si lo que estoy haciendo ahora es lo correcto, ¿será mejor si yo me voy? Si eso sucede, ¿él estará feliz como cuando era un niño?

* * *

Conectada a varios tubos que la mantenían inconsciente, y anestésicos para no sentir dolor; Rin sobre la camilla se encontraba en ropa interior ya que su ropa impediría que vieran su vientre. Naraku tenía planeado sacar directamente al bebé de Rin, si conseguía al pequeño obtendría una fuente de poder ilimitado en los nueve meses ya que su poder no se extinguiría si se mesclara con la sangre de él haciendo lo mismo que cuando escapo de la prisión.

-Prepárate. –Naraku miraba a su hija completamente dormida.- Realmente no quería llegar a esto Rin, pero te lo mereces por ser tan desobediente.

-¡Todo preparado Naraku-sama!

-Empieza. Mátala cuando termine.

* * *

Lejos del lugar se encontraba Inuyasha y Kagome que seguían a Sesshomaru, los tres se dirigían tan rápido como podían a donde se encontraba Naraku, debido a la toxina que lo debilito no era muy fuerte en esos momentos para utilizar su fuerza.

Kagome quien estaba en la espalda de Inuyasha se le abrazaba fuertemente, pensaba en cualquier posibilidad de que matara a Rin pronto.

-¡Oye Sesshomaru será mejor que te apresures! –Le gritaba Inuyasha que era el que estaba primero.

-¡Inuyasha! No puedes decirle eso, tu hermano se está esforzando, recuerda que es una toxina que resulta efecto en los demonios cuando los hieren. Debemos tener cuidado, si llegara a lastimarte podrías llegar….

-Deja de decir tonterías, soy muy fuerte como para dejar que el idiota de Naraku me haga daño, no me compares con el debilucho de Sesshomaru.

-Cierra la boca. –Sesshomaru molesto respondía acelerando su paso.

·

·

·

**Que lo disfruten y un saludo a Raquel :3**

**beso a todos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Quiero estar a tu lado.**

El fuerte sonido de las ventanas al romperse en aquel enorme salón llama la atención de aquellos dos, Naraku estaba realmente sorprendido de ver que Sesshomaru estuviera de pie frente a ellos, por lo que no se esperara que llegara antes de que pudieran comenzar. Sin esperar Sesshomaru corre a Naraku con deseos enormes de matarlo, antes de poder llegar unas cuantas extensiones salieron de su espalda, intentando atravesarlo.

-¡Que gusto verte Sesshomaru! No esperaba que vinieras. –Naraku hablaba con normalidad y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Como si fuera a dejarte con vida.

Obteniendo que Sesshomaru se distrajera con Naraku, Inuyasha junto con Kagome se dirigían a Rin; Inuyasha no era tan tonto como para no detectar en aroma del ayudante de Naraku detrás de los escombros, dirigiéndose a aquella dirección mientras dejaba a Kagome sola. En el momento de llegar un lobo de gran tamaño aparece detrás, atacando a Inuyasha, sin pensar que un simple humano tuviera esa forma.

-¡Inuyasha mantenlo entretenido! –Gritaba Kagome desde lejos.

-¡Es lo que estoy asciendo!

Kagome sonriendo al saber que estaría bien; cuando llega a su amiga empieza a quitarle cualquier cosa que la retuviera, verificando que estaba bien no notaba nada malo en su cuerpo, solamente en una parte de su vientre tenía una pequeña cortadura que sangraba lentamente.

El gran lobo de ojos rojos atacaba a Inuyasha con unos lentos movimientos con los cuales podía lastimarlo con facilidad, dejando marcas de sangre en el animal, dándole un fuerte golpe para deshacerse de él lo arroja hasta una pared. Prestando atención donde estaba Kagome, ella estaba intentando desesperadamente intentando despertarla a Rin, al dar un paso rápidamente notaba que Sesshomaru estaba demasiado débil como para moverse más. Sin pensar en dejar que su hermano se llevara toda la diversión decide atacar a Naraku ya que lo odiaba igual o más que su hermano. Corriendo rápidamente a Naraku que estaba con Sesshomaru, con rapidez rebana una de las cuantas extremidades que él tenía en la espalda, esquivando un ataque de parte de Naraku por lo que contrataca, esta vez sin llegar a cortar con sus garras una de sus extremidades, sino que choca contra un campo de fuerza de un color violeta.

-¡Eres idiota Inuyasha! Debiste notar el campo de fuerza cuando le arrancaste esa extremidad. –Sesshomaru gritaba furioso.

El plan de Sesshomaru era no llegar directamente a cortarlo, sino que él quería que llegara ante él para matarlo y darle un golpe directo en el pecho, nunca espero que su hermano llegara por detrás e hiciera que Naraku utilizara su campo; mucho antes en el momento que atacaba Naraku usaba muy poco su campo de fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo sabría que tendría un campo de fuerza?! Idiota debiste matarlo mucho antes cuando escapaste de este lugar.

Inuyasha se encontraba molesto ya que no se había percatado del campo de fuerza de Naraku; en el momento que Sesshomaru se levantaba del suelo percibía con su agudo olfato el veneno, debido a las extensiones de varios mostros muchos de ellos contenían veneno por lo que liberaba fácilmente por lo cual podía matar a Kagome junto con Rin.

-Inuyasha será mejor que tu mujer salga de aquí, este lugar la matara pronto. –Decía Sesshomaru.

-¡Kagome ya escuchaste!

-¡Entendido!

Kagome escuchó atentamente la advertencia de Sesshomaru, aunque no sonara preocupado por Rin. Cargando a su amiga en la espalda sale corriendo, subiendo por los escombros, escuchando fuertes sonidos de las paredes destruyéndose rápidamente. Naraku contratacaba nuevamente haciéndole imposible que lo tocaran por su campo de fuerza, por más que intentaran destruirlo no lograban hacer nada.

* * *

En la parte de afuera Kagome observaba la pelea entre ellos, sin saber si lograrían romper el campo, de su espalda colgaba un arco con flechas que su abuelo le había prestado, por seguridad, después de todo era una sacerdotisa. Apuntando a la dirección de Naraku rogaba desesperadamente que aquello lograra penetrar el campo, colocándose en posición tira de la cuerda del arco, soltándola con fuerza. De aquella flecha soltaba un brillo que rápidamente disolvió el campo de fuerza dejando la flecha atravesada en el hombro izquierdo de Naraku.

-¡Lo logre!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡La flecha logro disolver el campo! ¿Qué? ¡Rin!

Rin abría los ojos lentamente sintiendo el frio de viento, sin tener nada con que cubrirse apoya una mano sobre la tierra notando a Kagome con un arco sin flecha; Kagome sorprendida de que despertara tan rápido. Colocándose de pie lentamente, Rin se levantaba del suelo algo mareada, tan pronto estaba estable en un solo lugar abraza fuertemente a Kagome.

-¡Estaba muy sola Kagome! Gracias por venir por mí.

-Deberías decirlo más tarde.

Por más que estuviera débil Rin pensaba demasiado en lo que acababa de recordad mientras estaba inconsciente, al levantar la mirada notaba la ventana rota, y una batalla entre su padre que ahora su apariencia era la de un demonio. En aquel precios instante presta atención el cómo Sesshomaru, con su manos derecha, cavaba en el estómago de Naraku que rápidamente la sangre fluía con libertad, Inuyasha también hacia su parte atravesando aquella parte de corazón que le quedaba, terminado con la vida del único familiar que le quedaba.

Su ojos bien abiertos demostraban toda la tristeza, su vista rápidamente se nublaba llorando al sentir la misma oscuridad que cuando estaba inconsciente, separándose rápidamente de Kagome, Rin empezaba a comprender que era lo que Sesshomaru sentía al ver un familiar ser asesinado. Guardando silencio comprendía que Naraku había buscado ese destino. Tambaleándose debido al ver una persona morir le daba nauseas, respirando agitadamente sin tener necesidad de querer recordarlo.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué sucede?

-No era necesario ver una persona morir, fue demasiado. Ya quiero irme. –Colocándose una mano en la boca.

-¿No te encuentras triste? Debe ser algo raro que….

-Mi padre sabía su destino, creo que ya lo sabía…. Tengo demasiado frio.

Rin se abrazaba consigo misma temblando del frio.

Por más que lo pensara no estaba triste, su padre ya no actuaba como una persona normal, él solo actuaba como una persona que quería tener más poder que los demás, por desgracia había tomado el camino equivocado. Liberando un gran suspiro escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha salir del lugar, Rin dándose cuenta de su estado se esconde tras de Kagome evitando que ambos la miraran de esa forma.

-¡Inuyasha no te atrevas a mirar! –Grita Kagome.

Inuyasha obedece dándose vuelta.

-Gracias Kagome, deberíamos irnos. –Decía Rin sosteniéndose del hombro de su amiga.

Rin reía con ánimos de estar cerca de Kagome, ya que le hacía sentir como si fuera su hermana mayor, sintiendo una mano que la sostenía de la muñeca Sesshomaru la sorprende estando a su lado como si nada; apartándola lentamente de Kagome, Rin entra en pánico al estar en ropa interior.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame no quiero! –Forcejeando con Sesshomaru logra soltarse.- ¡No dejare que me mires!

-Me da igual, pero yo quería salir de este lugar. Acaso prefieres que Inuyasha te lleve.

-¡Por supuesto que No! –Responde Kagome furiosa.

-Ven.

Rin sin quedarle opción corre rápidamente a Sesshomaru quedándose pegada a su pecho para que solo viera su cabeza si bajaba la mirada, sin llegar a pensar que el tomaría de sus piernas y la levantara del suelo. Abrazándose fuertemente al pecho de Sesshomaru, cubriéndose de vergüenza, Kagome, al ver que se estaba lleno sin ellos, se abraza a Inuyasha fuertemente dándole un tierno beso.

* * *

-Se supone que querías verme muerta. –Empezaba a decir Rin sosteniendo fuertemente la camisa de Sesshomaru.

-Ya no me importa, basta con ese bastardo de Naraku.

-¿Todo seguirá igual que antes, no es así?

-Supongo.

-¿Me responderás a mi pregunta? Te pregunte si me quieres.

-A que viene eso. –Apegándola más a él evitando que ella tuviera frio.- No responderé a eso

-Pues… ¡Yo no te quiero! Tonto. –Sin poder evitarlo Rin le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, empezando a reírse por lo bajo.- Solo bromeo.

-Que oportuna….

-Creo que sería mejor que ya no te mencionara que te amo. Sabes cuando estaba inconsciente tuve un recuerdo, sobre nosotros dos, cuando éramos unos niños y tú me encontraste llorando. En ese momento comenzamos a ser mejores amigos, todos los días bajaba a ese lugar deshabitado donde solo vivían tres personas de las cual yo solo quería ver a una….

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no lo mencionaras.

-También…. –Continuando con lo que empezó.- Cuando estábamos solos, y me prometiste que cuando salieras formaríamos una familia, que te casarías conmigo… ¡fue solo una promesa de niños, no debería olvidarlo!

Sesshomaru guardaba silencio sin saber que contestarle, Rin realmente quería terminar de decirle que ya no quería estar a su lado, solamente quería que él fuera el primero en hacerlo, ya que ella no podía debido a que lo amaba demasiado.

-Estuve pensando que talvez deberías formar tu propia familia, enamorarte de otra mujer. En cuanto al bebé podrías visitarlo….

-No necesito que tú decidas por mí, haré lo que yo quiera.

-En ese caso, ¡solo quiero estar siempre a tu lado! –Pegándose en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

-Como quieras.

·

·

·

**Aqui esta el anteúltimo capitulo. Lamento no poder atualicar. **

**Un saludo a todos y no vemos mañana con lo ultimo de esta historia...**


	23. Final

**Capítulo 23: Te amo.**

Llegando a la casa Sesshomaru aterriza en el jardín de la casa de Rin, la noche aun no acababa por completo; Rin quien seguía aferrada a su pecho se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Sesshomaru entra a la casa con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido innecesario, al entrar a su habitación la recostaba en la cama con suavidad; sentándose junto a ella, Sesshomaru toma un mechón de cabello sintiendo el arroma dulce.

-Si sigues así me crearas demasiadas ilusiones. -Haciendo que Sesshomaru soltara su cabello, ella se abraza a él sonrojándose al estar tan cerca.

-Rin, dijiste que solo ten conformarías con estar cerca….

-Se lo que dije, pero me gusta abrazarte sentir el latido de tu corazón, es tan relajante. Qué vergüenza. –Rin se apegaba más sintiendo calor.- Por cierto dije que siempre quería estar a tu lado.

Sin tener miedo Rin abraza a Sesshomaru del cuello besándolo rápidamente, alegre de besarlo con ternura; tan pronto ese beso acabara siente un par de manos que se amarraban a la cutirá de Rin, sin lograr sepáralo, Sesshomaru no detenía lo que estaba haciendo besándola realmente con pasión.

-Sesshomaru. –Intentando alejarlo, Rin pegaba las manos a su pecho separando aquel beso.- ¿Qué te sucede?

Sin mencionar otra palabra Sesshomaru vuelve a besarla, pero esta vez la recostaba en la cama tocando suavemente su vientre. Recibiendo una y otra vez golpes de parte de Rin, ella lo alejaba solamente separaba sus labios pero al momento de querer mencionarle algo él se lo impedía. Al estar tan concentrada en querer alejar a Sesshomaru no le había prestado atención a lo que él hacía con sus manos; colocando sus codos en la cama con tan solo una mano desengancha los broches de la parte de atrás de su sostén, tan rápido sin que ella reaccionara, con su mano libre le quita fácilmente su sostén.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –Rin se aleja rápidamente de Sesshomaru cubriéndose el pecho desnudo.- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¿A qué viene eso?

-Tu empezaste…. -Queriendo que Rin se relajara le besaba suavemente el cuello, pero al intentarlo ella golpea fuertemente su pecho con ambos pies.

-¡No permitiré que te pases! ¡Yo no te intereso y ahora de la nada estas así! Actúas como… como… aquella noche ¡claramente te dije "Quítame solamente la marca del cuello pero no te pases de listo, no quiero tener un recuerdo permanente de ti, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?"! Obviamente ignoraste eso me hiciste lo que querías.

-Déjate de estupideces. –Abriéndole las piernas se coloca entre medio, evitando que lograra mover las piernas.- Se lo que dije.

Sesshomaru se quitaba rápidamente la parte de arriba continuando, separar los brazos cruzados de Rin que le evitaban verla mejor. Rin seguía con su oposición de querer llegar tan rápido a esa situación, -"¿Por qué ahora?"- No lograba entender lo que realmente pensaba Sesshomaru, la odiaba y de un momento a otro quería poseerla esa misma noche.

-¡No quiero estar con la persona que mato a mi padre! -Sale gritando con los ojos cerrados, evitando ver el torso desnudo de Sesshomaru.

-Tu padre, mato en frente de mis ojos a mi padre y a mi madre. ¿Por qué piensas que me enfade contigo, cuando me entere que tu padre era Naraku?

Para intentar que dejara de estar tan tensa acaráis con suavidad su mejilla, mirándola fijamente esperando a que abriera sus ojos, cuando ella lo hiso la expresión de Sesshomaru de seriedad no cambiaba.

-Hacer que sintiera el mismo dolor que cuando eras niño no era necesario, me dolió, sin embargo sabía bien que mi padre acabaría de ese modo….

-No tengo la culpa de querer matarlo. –Sesshomaru la sostenía de los hombros besándole el cuello.

-Te perdono, pero solo porque en verdad te amo…. -Sintiendo que él llevaba sus manos a otro lado Rin decide seguir.- ¡El solo hecho de que te perdone no significa que te deje hacerme cosas raras, espera!

-Cierra la boca de una buena vez.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Retirándole su última prenda Sesshomaru se apodera de su boca, dejando completamente la mente en blanco. Aquel momento Rin no pensaba negarle nada de nada, realmente lo perdonaba, en esos momento se olvidaba por completo de cualquier cosa. Cerrando con fuerza los ojos Rin intentaba tranquilizarse sintiendo que era una completa inexperta en ese tema, Sesshomaru era el que la guiaba en ello, sosteniéndose de sus amplios hombros se entregaba.

* * *

Despertando con brusquedad Rin se cubría el pecho con las sábanas, estando completamente desnuda, teniendo miedo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior; como era de esperarse de Sesshomaru, él no se encontraba en la misma cama, en la cual ambos habían compartido. Levantando su ropa interior del suelo entra directamente a darse un baño para distraer la mente. Cuando sale de su largo baño Rin decide buscarlo por varios lugares, quería reparar las cosas con él, pero por una extraña razón ya no lo encontraba por ningún lugar de la casa temiendo que todo fuera mentira.

Como hoy terminaba su suplencia Rin se encontraba junto con Kohaku trabajando en la biblioteca, distraída acomodaba el lugar viendo de cerca los libros. No era muy común que estuviera completamente en silencio, por lo general le habla a las demás personas que estaban libres o si era común en ella buscaba algo en que ayudar, por lo que muy pronto Kohaku decide hablarle.

-Ese silencio es incómodo. –Empezando a platicarle, Rin seguía igual.- ¿Cómo está tu bebé Rin?

-¿Eh? Perdona no estaba escuchando. –Prestándole atención Kohaku se acerca a ella tomando sus manos.- ¿Qué?

-¿Pensaste la propuesta del otro día? En verdad quiero saberla….

-Sobre eso… creo que deberías olvidarte de mí, soy tan tonta que no puedo dejar de amarlo con todo mi corazón. –Soltándose de las manos de Kohaku.- ¿Podemos seguir como amigos de trabajo?

-Tú decides.

Sin que ella se lo esperara Kohaku la rodea con sus brazos, sin dejar que se separara de él, por lo que prendo Rin le devuelve aquel abrazo con mucha ternura.

-Al menos quisiera haber podido salir en una sola cita contigo.

-Si me hubiera enamorado primero de ti, mi vida sería mil veces mejor, por causa del destino termine enamorarme de una persona que… ya no importa. Te puedes quedar solo el resto del día, tengo que irme temprano hoy, estoy agotada.

-No hay problema….

Saludándose solamente con una mano, Rin se despide de sus compañeros de trabajo para luego marcharse de la escuela bien temprano a lo que acostumbraba irse.

* * *

Entrando rápidamente a su casa, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, realmente había ocurrido lo mismo que cuando la dejo embarazada, su respuesta era un "SI", como era posible que de un momento en un mísero descuido Sesshomaru se aprovechara de la situación, y que su corazón no se lo impidiera.

-¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué soy tan toná? Debí decirle que solo actuáramos como si nada y seguir con nuestras vidas, pero el tan estúpido ¡AH! –Colocando ambas manos en la cabeza.- Tenía que enamorarme de un demonio que solo me usa, debo estar completamente loca para querer estar con él. -Para intentar relajarse después de volver del trabajo, entra a su habitación para dormir.

El día estaba terminado y Sesshomaru seguía sin regresar, Rin a cada segundo miraba alrededor de la casa para comprobar que él había vuelto, pero no era así, dándole un gran vacío en el corazón; sin tener esperanzas de que volviera sale al jardín de su casa sentándose debajo del arco que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa, estando realmente decepcionada de que Sesshomaru la usara realmente.

-¿Por qué eres tan insensible? Irte, al menos sin decirme una palabra…. Sesshomaru

-¿Qué quieres?

Rin levanta la mirada sorprendida de encontrar a Sesshomaru parado justo al frente de ella, levantándose del suelo él la toma de la cintura dando un gran salto, llevándola consigo al techo de la casa de Rin. Tan pronto siente que tocaba el suelo Rin abre los ojos sorprendiéndose de ver el naranja y amarillo de la puesta de sol, sentándose al tener tan hermosa vista, observando que Sesshomaru la imitaba.

-Ya no me importa…. –Rin se abrazaba algo triste a sus rodillas.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa si te vas de aquí, pero al menos despídete… Sesshomaru pasaste quien sabe cuántos años encerrados, no quiero que por mi culpa te quedes aquí. Puedes ser libre, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

-Me estás diciendo que puedo irme, ¿Qué pasara contigo?

-Bueno, ya me dejaste una razón para ser feliz de aquí en adelante. Voy a ser madre, no puedo pedirte más. Toda mi vida me la he pasado sola, sintiendo que todas las personas que estaban a mi lado se alejaban, hasta que llegaste tú. Me hiciste la vida un completo desastre, ¡fue muy divertido! Por eso gracias.

-Te dije que cuando fuera mayor seria libre. Me voy entonces, solo prométeme que cuidaras bien al bebé.

-¡Prometido! Ten cuidado.

Sesshomaru se coloca de pie empezando a elevarse del suelo, volando rápidamente a otra dirección sin dejarle tiempo a Rin de verlo irse. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento tocaba la espalda de Rin, tan pronto siente como la calidez de Sesshomaru se marchó con aquella ráfaga Rin empieza a llorar sin control, ocultando su mirada entre sus rodillas repitiéndose –Lo siento- a cada segundo.

-(_No creí que fuera tan doloroso._)

Otra ráfaga de viento vuelve por su espalda pero esta vez unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban, abrazándose a su brazo Rin voltea besándolo con mucha ternura sin dudar por un segundo.

-Sabes Rin que cuando perdí la memoria volvía a caer… olvide completamente todo lo que paso con Naraku. Mi memoria volvió y al verte reaccione como aquella vez, que idiotez… no puedo dejar de amarte, para un Yokai solo existe una persona en su vida, tú a quien elegí.

-Sesshomaru.

-Tonta, no voy a dejarte. ¿No te viste en un espejo?

-A que te refieres.

-Te marque, ahora me perteneces. No vas a desacerté de mi tan fácil. –Al estar arrodillado frente de ella, Rin se coloca de pie sonriendo con un leve rubor, al estar arrodillado frente de ella le besa su vientre.- No voy a dejarlos.

-¡Creí que te irías para siempre! Pensé que realmente no te interesaba, que solo te impedía irte de este lugar, ¡idiota!

Colocándose de pie Sesshomaru coloca una mano en la cintura de ella, besándola nuevamente con ternura, sorprendiéndose de que Rin se le arrojara abrazándolo del cuello.

_-Gracias Sesshomaru por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, en verdad gracias…._

-Te amo.

**FIN….**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Bueno este es el Final, me alegre de ver que lo disfrutaran tanto, por cierto...**

**Extra.**

La oscuridad y el frio del lugar, abriendo los ojos con pereza se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido, sin recordar absolutamente nada se coloca de pie; notando que su ropas estaban machadas con sangre, todas rotas y sucias con su misma sangre y tierra. En el momento de levantarse un perro se pelo gris caminaba a su lado moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, acariciando la cabeza del animal se encaminaba a la luz de las ventanas rotas.

-¿Estás perdido amigo? Será mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar.

El animal ladraba como si entendiera lo que él decía, tomando una rama de árbol suficiente para soportar su peso empieza a caminar dentro del bosque seguido por aquel perro.

-Mi nombre es Naraku, gusto en conocerte amigo. Te diría otra cosa pero no recuerdo nada… nos vamos.

Caminando dentro del bosque hasta que sus cabellos negros desaparecer en la oscuridad.

·

· **Gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer, un beso grande a todos que siguieron esta historia :3 **

**3**

**FIN.**


End file.
